Percy Sees It All
by Fence Surfin
Summary: Percy has been noticing the touches and looks shared between Nico and Tyler, a son of Ares, and he's not sure how to feel about it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan and the people who helped him make this book series possible. I am not making any money off of this fan fiction.

Percy had noticed that look. Lately he had been noticing them all, and more. He saw the way Tyler's hand lingered on Nico's back after a "good game" pat. He saw the way they stood closely, watching the bonfire. This time he'd noticed the knowing look they'd exchanged after Nico had called his nosebleed sexy. Percy now followed Nico into the camp's bathroom where he was splashing his bloody face with water.

"I'm okay. It looked worse than it was. Look, I'm already healing." Nico said to the reflection of Percy standing behind him as he dabbed at his nose with a paper towel.

"Yeah... that's good." Percy said, distracted with the contrast of the red blood and the white paper towel.

"What's wrong, fish boy?" Nico asked, turning around after noting Percy's melancholy tone. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Percy was still distracted, but this time it was because of the depth of the smaller man's gaze.

Nico walked closer to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, you can tell me."

"What's going on with you and Tyler?" Percy blurted out, panicking at Nico's icy touch.

Nico drew his hand away as though burned, "What?"

Percy looked at his feet, "Look, it doesn't matter to me either way. I just feel like you guys have secrets and I don't like feeling left out." He looked back up at Nico, who looked like he might laugh at Percy.

"Percy, I'm sorry you feel left out, but I promise it's nothing you need to know about. It's a private thing between Tyler and I. You and me have secrets that I don't talk about with Tyler, so please let me keep these from you."

Percy bit his lip, the need to know burning in him, but he sensed something coming from Nico. It wasn't exactly shame, more like embarassment, so he reluctantly nodded, "Fine."

Nico let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Percy. This means a lot."

Percy just nodded and then said he needed to go back to his cabin and shower, leaving Nico alone in the bathroom. As far as he knew, anyway.

"I thought he was never going to leave." Said a taller young man as he walked out of a stall.

"Yeah." Nico said in that distracted melancholy tone Percy had earlier used.

"Aww sweety," Tyler pulled Nico close and kissed his forehead, "Percy will be okay. He'll get over it."

"I know." Nico said, turning to his lover and kissing him, "I just hate keeping secrets from him."

Tyler hugged Nico's small form even closer, "One day, Nico. I promise. I'm just not ready yet. Now, let's go get some lunch. I bet you're hungry after swordfighting me all day."

Nico smirked, "But I want to do some more... swordfighting."

Tyler also smirked, "You're adorable. I'll come to your cabin tonight after the rest of mine settles down, okay?"

Nico hated being called adorable by everyone except Tyler. Still, he blushed as he said, "Okay."

"Dude, they're butt buddies!" Grover said a little too loudly during lunch. This caught Annabeth's attention, but she stayed silent as she listened to the conversation between the two boys.

Percy didn't really comment. He just picked at his blue grilled cheese sandwich and mumbled, "Maybe." He ate a few bites. "I don't like that phrase."

"What phrase?" Annabeth finally decided to interject, looking up from her book.

"I'm telling him that Nico and that Tyler kid are butt buddies."

"Well yeah. They're obviously sleeping together." Annabeth said casually before sipping some of her juice.

"I don't like it." Percy said, sounding like a pouty child in front of peas on his dinner plate.

"He's just mad because Nico's spending all his time with Tyler." Grover clarified.

Percy took a last bite of sandwich, "He was my friend first."

"That's true, but look," Annabeth put her hand on Percy's, "You have your friends, meaning Grover and I. I mean, we don't hang out with Nico much. Only when he comes to hang out with you. So you should be happy that he's found his own friend too."

"More than a friend." Grover laughed and Annabeth shot him a glare.

"I know. I guess I'm just being selfish." Percy admitted. He noticed the look his friends shared, but didn't mention it.

Percy wandered around camp by himself later that evening. He honestly didn't understand why Nico and Tyler's friendship bothered him so much. He didn't care that they were probably gay together. He'd always noticed a little swish about his smaller friend. He just didn't get why Nico bothered with a loser like Tyler. He was younger, and never really won any battles, which was weird for a son of Ares. He had stupid black hair with red bangs and a bunch of piercings on his face. Percy spit on the ground. Every good warrior knew that piercings just got ripped out during battle. Why did Tyler even bother coming to camp if he wasn't going to learn how to be a warrior?

Eventually Percy had made his way to the Hades cabin. It was mostly underground, save for the door and a few windows to let some light in. Percy saw that Nico's common room light was on and decided to go and visit his friend. He went to the door and tried to walk in like he always did, but the door was locked. Strange. Percy's stomach dropped a little because he knew why it was locked. He got the crazy idea to play spy. He needed to know what Nico saw in the guy. He carefully crept over to a grimy window that looked into the common room. He couldn't hear anything, but he could see well enough.

Tyler was laying behind Nico on one of the longer couches and they were talking while Tyler ran his hand up and down Nico's arm. Nico got up and disappeared for a moment, returning with two glasses of what was most likely water. They talked some more, facing each other on the couch and sipping their water. Percy then watched as Nico took both empty glasses and set them on the floor on the side of the couch before beckoning Tyler toward him with a hand gesture. It was both strange and normal as Percy watched them kissing. He'd never really watched two guys make out before, but the smile on Nico's face between kisses made him feel okay about it. It was... cute, really. Slowly the kisses started to change, and Percy watched Tyler's hands moving all over Nico's body. Nico took his shirt off and then pulled at Tyler's. Tyler had to take it off the rest of the way and tossed it aside before going back to kissing Nico. Though he couldn't really hear it, Percy could just imagine the way Nico had gasped when one of Tyler's hands moved between his legs. Tyler pulled away and seemed to ask Nico a question. Nico smiled and nodded, his cheeks flushed with color. Tyler stood up and then picked Nico up, carrying him out of the room.

Percy knew it was wrong, but it was like a movie that he had to see the ending of. He quietly crept over to a window looking into Nico's room. He was a little disappointed when he saw how dark it was inside, but then Tyler turned on a lamp with a dim orangish light.

"Sorry. I can't see in the dark like you can." Tyler said and Percy's heart stopped. How had he heard that? His eyes searched and he saw that the other window looking into Nico's room was slightly open. He was glad he hadn't picked that one to look into; the grime on the shut window camoflauged his peeping face.

Nico was sitting on the bed, which was faced away from Percy, so he could only see the back of Nico's head. Tyler had come up and swiftly removed Nico's pants and then his own, laying on top of Nico and pushing their underwear covered groins together. Nico's hands moved across Tyler's skin, moving down and pushing the younger man's underpants off. Tyler reluctantly stopped kissing Nico to remove both of their underwear. This time when he laid his hips against Nico's the smaller man let out a deliciously pleasured moan.

"You're so warm." he said, bending his knees and spreading them wider before pulling Tyler closer into himself.

Tyler chuckled, "Cute." he said before grabbing a bottle of lotion from somewhere Percy couldn't see. When he moved away from Nico's body Percy noticed that *everything* on Tyler was pierced up. Was Nico really into that? Who in their right mind pierced their dick? Percy's thoughts came back to the present when he heard Nico moan. He looked back in the window and saw Tyler moving two fingers inside of Nico. Nico's head was back and he was clutching his pillow as he tried to keep his hips still.

"I want more." The smaller man whined.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tyler moved his hand and put some lotion onto another part of his anatomy before positioning himself and bending down to kiss Nico. Nico pulled Tyler's hips forward and moaned.

"Don't hurt yourself." Tyler said, grabbing Nico's hands and pinning them to the bed. He rose up to look down at his lover as he slowly moved in and out of the body beneath him. "Fuck Nico! You feel so good!"

"Mnnn Tyler..."

Percy's mouth was dry as he watched the two men making love. He knew watching was wrong. This was a beautiful private moment. He couldn't look away though. He heard a slap and turned his attention back to the two. Nico's thigh had an angry red mark on it and he was pulling Tyler down for a hot kiss. Percy watched as Nico raked his nails down Tyler's pale back, creating marks that were already healing. Tyler panted against Nico's mouth as the smaller man did it again. Nico also moved his head and bit down on the taller man's shoulder, earning a shout of, "Fuck!" before he grabbed Nico's leg and pushed it over so that he was on his side. Nico adjusted so that he was on all fours with Tyler behind him and Percy panicked that the smaller man would see him in the window. Tyler grabbed Nico's hips and pulled him backward, making the other man hiss in pleasure. Percy saw bruises forming on Nico's hips and fought the urge to rescue his friend from such treatment.

"Tyler..." Nico pushed backward, "Come on."

Tyler just smirked and clawed his fingers down Nico's back before grabbing his hips again and pushing hard and fast. His red bangs swung against his face as he fucked Nico's brains out. Nico buried his face in the pillows as he panted Tyler's name and their bodies slapped together.

"Are you okay?" Tyler suddenly asked, slowing down.

"Mnn... yessss..." Nico murmered into the pillows.

"Ok." Tyler continued moving, though at less of an intense speed. He turned Nico back over onto his back, "You ready?"

Nico shook his head and pushed his hips up, "Not yet. Just... right there." he said, holding Tyler's hips at a specific angle. The younger man understood and continued driving into the smaller body at that angle, watching Nico's face as he writhed in the pleasure. "Yes Tyler! Ah fuck, don't stop!" Nico panted with his eyes closed, completely in surrender to the pleasure. Suddenly he gripped Tyler's hips to stop him and his body shuddered. Percy watched as several spurts of cum landed on Nico's chest and stomach.

"Holy shit." Tyler said as he pulled out and stroked himself to completion on Nico's stomach as well. "Holy shit." he said again as they laid there, catching their breath. Nico pulled him down for a sweet kiss before melting into the sheets. "I'll be right back." Tyler said before he got up from the bed. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned himself and Nico up before tossing it aside and laying on the bed next to the smaller body. Nico moved to rest his head on the other man's chest. Tyler kissed the top of Nico's head and held him against his body. Slowly Nico moved to sit on top of the other man, who looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I just want to look at you."

"My hair's all messed up."

"I like it. I should be a hair dresser."

Tyler laughed, "You're adorable." he sat up and held Nico on his lap. They both just stayed like that for a moment, touching each other and holding each other. Tyler kissed Nico's shoulder, "You're amazing." he whispered. Nico just hugged him tighter and then kissed him. After another couple of minutes Nico moved off of Tyler's lap and started putting his underwear back on and Tyler followed suit.

"I wish you could spend the night." Nico said sadly.

Tyler buckled his belt and kissed the smaller man, "I know. I just don't want people asking questions."

"I understand." Nico said, looking away.

"Hey, come here." Tyler hugged Nico to himself, "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just scared."

"What if I told someone? You know, just to see how they'll act?"

"But what if they hate you, or beat me up or something?"

Nico shrugged, "I'll stab them and then we'll run away to Sweden."

Tyler smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Ok, but just know that one day I might accidentally hold your hand in public and I can't be held responsible for what happens after that."

"Oh I know you would." Tyler kissed Nico again, "I need to get back to the cabin now. I'll put you in bed."

Nico crawled into the bed and Tyler covered him with the blanket, kissing him again. Nico grabbed him, "Stay with me, just for a second?"

Tyler laid down on top of the sheets and put his arm around Nico, kissing the back of his shoulder. They stayed that way until Nico drifted into sleep. Tyler pet his lover's head and then finished dressing before leaving the cabin. Percy was afraid Tyler would catch him, but he was quickly walking the other way. As soon as he was out of sight Percy stood up and started walking back to his cabin. He wasn't sure how he felt. He had a guilty hard-on that he'd take care of as soon as he got to his cabin, but he was also incredibly sad. He couldn't decide if he was sad for Nico or himself. He wanted Tyler to go away so that he could spend all his time with the boy, but he also saw how much Nico loved Tyler, and making him disappear would make Nico sad.

Percy was very glad he had a private shower in his cabin as he stepped in and turned the water on. The water calmed him and made him feel secure. It was something he knew and could even control. He let the warm water just cascade down his body for a while, then his erection took his attention. It made him feel guilty for a number of reasons; how he had gotten it, the fact that it was guys, the fact that it was his friend. As he stroked himself a pain in his chest began to grow. Images of the son of Hades were moving through his mind; Nico's smile, his fierce stare, that face he made when Tyler was on top of him. Percy fixated on that face. Eyes closed and mouth open, no wonder the French called orgasm the "little death". Over and over in his mind Percy watched Nico as he shuddered until he felt that feeling below his stomach. Percy furiously stroked himself to the image and nearly fell in the shower when his own "petite morte" took hold. He collapsed onto his hands and knees and let out a sob he didn't even know he had been holding. What had he just done? He was pathetic and disgusting. Percy continued crying in the shower until the water turned cold. He toweled off and got into his bed, welcoming the comfort of the heavy sheets as he drifted into emotionally exhausted sleep.

The next evening Percy found Nico angrily stabbing at a dummy in the swordfighting arena. He watched the younger man for a moment and when Nico paused for breath he spoke.

"Hey Nico. Are you okay?"

Black eyes gave a fierce stare before softening at the sight of his friend. He nodded, "Yeah, just getting some practice in before this place fills up after dinner."

"That's cool." He kicked the ground and Nico sheathed his blade, knowing Percy wanted to continue, which he did, "Hey, sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to pry."

Nico shrugged, "It's fine. I understand."

"Where is Tyler anyway?" Percy asked, noting that the boy was not at his typical place by Nico's side.

Nico shrugged again, "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day."

The way his friend's voice caught at the end told Percy that something was wrong, but Nico wasn't going to talk about it. "Well... want to go a few rounds with Riptide?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject and taking his pen out.

"You know you're better than me." Nico smirked, knowing his friend was trying to cheer him up.

"Come on, I'll be easy on you." he clicked the pen into sword form.

Nico took his blade out, "If you say so."

They began to spar, and Percy had been planning to go easy on Nico and let him win, but he quickly realized that he didn't have to. Even though Nico's Stygian blade was shorter, he was tricky with it. Percy nearly received a pierced lung before he'd managed to block it.

"Niiiico!"

Percy nearly took the other man's head off as he turned it in the direction of Tyler's voice. He was slightly disappointed as Nico sheathed his blade and walked over to the taller man as if Percy wasn't even there. Percy noticed as Nico's arms raised in a hug shape before he clenched his fists and just nodded at Tyler.

"Sorry I've been gone all day. I had stuff to take care of." Tyler said with a guilty shrug.

"It's fine. You're okay, though?" Nico asked, eyes flitting over Tyler's form for any signs of damage. Percy heart kind of hurt at the obvious concern his friend had and the obvious apathy of the other.

"Yep. Have you eaten tonight?"

"Yeah, but I could eat again."

"Nah. I'll catch up with you after I've had a bite, okay?"

Nico nodded, "Okay. See ya." he clenched his fists again as he forced himself to turn away from the other man. His eyes quickly darted down when they met Percy's. Tyler left and Percy stood there stupidly, unsure of what to do. He heard Nico take his blade out of its holder, "Ready to finish?" he asked.

Percy looked up and saw anger covering up hurt in Nico's eyes. Unsure of how else to help his friend who wouldn't talk about what was bothering him, he clicked his pen back into Riptide, "I'm always ready."

They continued to fight, and Percy was almost frightened at the force of Nico's blows. He was fairly certain that he was going to lose a limb. Eventually Nico began to tire and finally Percy managed to back him up against the shed with his blade too far for defense.

"You win." Nico said.

Percy almost didn't hear it because he was preoccupied with looking at the tip of his blade at the base of Nico's neck. Nico had a beautiful long pale neck, and Percy fought the urge to run his blade up the smaller man's throat.

"Yay me." he said after comprehending what had been said. He put Riptide back into pen mode, "I need a shower now. I'm all muddy and sweaty."

"You're such a girl sometimes." Nico said, playfully shoving Percy.

"I just like to be fresh and clean."

"Dork. Come on, let's hit the showers."

Percy hesitated, "I have my own in my cabin."

"Lucky you." was all that Nico replied. They usually showered in the camp's shower hall no problem with one showerhead between them for space. The younger man could tell that something was up, but wasn't in the mood to push it, "Well, have fun in your cabin. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." Percy was relieved that Nico didn't ask why he suddenly wasn't comfortable being in the showers with the smaller man. Percy just felt weird about it after the previous night. What if Nico had marks from Tyler's love bites and spanks? What if Percy got another erection? What if Nico hit on him? Percy wasn't gay. He was turned on by the act of sex; nothing more. In any case, it was easiest to just ignore it all and shower in peace.

...  
He knew he shouldn't have been doing it, but he couldn't help himself. Percy was watching through the window as Nico checked his reflection in a mirror on the common room wall. He knew darkness was hiding him from any chance of Tyler seeing him. He thought the boy would already be at Nico's cabin, but he had yet to make an appearance. Percy continued his voyeur and watched as Nico sat on one of the couches and wiped his hands on his pants in a nervous gesture. He sat for a moment and then got up and looked out the window. Apparently not seeing anyone he walked around the room and then looked again. He sat down in a different chair and bit his nails a little, then he stood back up and looked at a clock on the wall. He messed with his hair in front of the mirror again and then went over to the front door and opened it as if checking to see if it was locked. Nico closed the door and glanced in the direction of the clock again. Percy watched this for over an hour, and Nico slowly began to slow down. He lingered longer in his seat, and he stared out of the window for a longer length of time, his eyes piercing the darkness for any sign of Tyler. Percy's heart ached at the look on Nico's face as he finally locked the door of the cabin and turned the lights out in the common room.

Percy waited a good while to move. He waited until he assumed Nico had gone to bed and fallen asleep before he dared to head back to his own cabin. Poor Nico. He liked Tyler so much more than Tyler liked Nico. Obviously Tyler had some form of affection toward the smaller man, but he was also hurting him. Emotional hurt was worse than physical sometimes, and Percy hated the thought of Nico hurting.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Percy asked at the breakfast table a few weeks later.

"You just did." Grover said between bites.

"Shuttup Grover! Go ahead, Percy. What's up?"

"Does Nico seem happy to you?"

"Umm... do we care?" Annabeth asked, earning a kick from the satyr, "Er I mean, I guess so. Why?"

Percy shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Ask him yourself at the bonfire tonight if it's so important to you."

"He's my friend. Of course his happiness is important to me."

"Are you bringing s'mores supplies tonight?" Grover asked Annabeth, already bored with the course of the conversation. Percy understood this and didn't push the matter.

Later that night Percy searched the crowd for his friend. He finally saw him on the other side of the bonfire. He only caught little glimpses through the flames, but he knew it was Nico, clad in a black over-sized hoodie and shoving his blade into the flames. Percy was about to go over and say 'hi' when Tyler joined Nico at his side. The smaller man smiled and said something and Tyler smiled back. Percy turned to grab some more chocolate, but stopped when Grover was staring across the bonfire.

"Holy shit, are you seeing this?!" he was asking Annabeth.

"Do you think they don't think anyone can see them?"

Percy looked over and nearly dropped his sticky treat. Nico and Tyler were kissing in public. Nico had his arm hooked around Tyler's neck as the taller man kissed him from behind. Then suddenly Tyler pulled away, looking around, and seeming to chastise Nico. Nico looked down and withdrew his glowing blade from the fire. While he was distracted Tyler disappeared into the crowd, leaving a perplexed and upset Nico pouting at the fire.

"That was the most depressing thing that I've ever witnessed." Annabeth said after a moment, "I take back what I said about Nico being happy."

Percy walked over to the boy, who was shoving an entire s'more into his face. He saw Percy approaching and turned away to finish the treat in peace. Once he had swallowed, Percy watched Nico grab a marshmallow from a nearby bag and shove it into his face. When he went for another one Percy grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Never pegged you as someone who eats their feelings."

Nico swallowed, "I don't. I'm just really hungry."

"Whatever. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Nico bit his lip as he decided, "Hmm, okay, but I'm going to bed soon."

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed Nico's hoodie, "Come on."

Not very long later, Percy was walking a drowsy Nico back to his cabin. His sugar high had run out, and now the boy was crashing.

"Just be sure to drink some water before you go to bed."

"Yes mama." Nico teased.

"Nico!" Tyler shouted, approaching the two men. He took the smaller man into an embrace, "Are you okay?"

Nico tiredly pushed at Tyler, "Go away, Tyler. I've just overdosed on marshmallows, okay?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No. I'm done talking. I'm going to bed." he started walking away, but Tyler grabbed his hand.

"Nico-"

Nico wrenched out of the taller, yet younger man's hold, "What?"

Percy watched all of this, feeling awkward and out of place. He was glad to see Nico defending himself, but could see the man's resolution faltering. Why? Sure, Tyler's green eyes were bright with tears, but Nico was stronger than that.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked."

"*You* were the one who kissed *me*!"

"I know. I got carried away and freaked when I realized what I'd done."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Then why do I feel like the one in trouble?"

Tyler bit his lip, "I'm sorry, okay? Just give me a chance."

"You've had a lot of chances."

"Look, I'll tell everyone tomorrow."

Nico stopped and looked straight at Tyler, "Really?"

Tyler swallowed, "I'm terrified about it, but I'm more afraid of losing you over something stupid." he leaned forward and caught Nico's mouth in a kiss before he could say anything. He released the dazed man, "See? I'm practicing right now."

"Hmm?" Nico followed Tyler's gaze over to Percy. He blushed. Nico had forgotten his friend was there.

"Hey Percy, Nico's my - my boyfriend." Tyler stumbled out, pulling Nico closer.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out for myself." Percy said, feeling extremely awkward.

"Oh..."

"Want to come in?" Nico asked Tyler.

"Of course." Tyler kissed the smaller man.

"Um... I'm going to go. Talk to you both tomorrow." Percy said, glad the darkness hid his blushing skin.

"See ya." Both men said, not looking away from each other. Tyler had Nico pinned against the door before Percy could even turn to leave. He was happy for them, he supposed, but he didn't believe a word that Tyler had said. Sure, he had told Percy that Nico was his boyfriend, but he didn't say that he was Nico's in return. Besides, Percy already knew so it didn't really count in his opinion. He toyed with the idea of watching them again, but thought better of it. He didn't want to make a habit of it. That, and he figured he'd get caught.

The next day Percy found Nico at the breakfast table, bundled up in his oversized hoodie; his outfit of choice when he was upset. Stomach turning at what might have happened, Percy sat across from the other man.

"What's up?"

Nico looked up, "I'm an idiot, that's what's up."

"Why?"

"Because for a moment I really thought that he was going to do it. I can't find Tyler anywhere this morning."

"Hey, it's still early. He might turn up."

Nico shook his head, "I know him too well. He'll come back in a few days and be all, 'Oh, I had to go do something' and I'll just accept it and move on until the next time it happens."

Percy gave an unconvincing smile, not sure of what else to do, "Well, want to go practice some stuff? Pretend the dummy is Tyler?"

"Tyler is the dummy..." Nico muttered, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Tyler was gone for two weeks. Nobody in the Ares cabin knew where he had gone to. Nico was worried. What if something had happened to him? He could be lying dead somewhere and Nico would never know. When Tyler did return, the first thing Nico did was punch him square in the face. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but it had happened. Then he proceeded to kiss Tyler's reddened visage in front of everyone at camp. He wasn't sure if Tyler didn't protest because of the punch, or because he genuinely didn't care. Finally he pulled away from the taller man.

"Where have you been?!" Nico shouted, his cheeks red from anger.

Despite the situation Tyler felt a twinge in his chest at how adorable Nico looked when angry. He sucked his lip ring into his mouth before he spoke, "I was at home."

Nico looked at him expectantly, "And? Why?"

"I just needed some time for myself."

Noticing a crowd gathering, Nico grabbed Tyler by the shirt and took him to a more private place to talk. He seemed ready to say something, but then he stopped himself and instead said, "You know what? I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm not even going to bother asking you what the fuck. I don't have the time or patience for someone to be scared. I refuse to let someone treat me like I'm not important."

"What do you mean?"

Nico let out a controlled breath, "You left without a word and I had to worry for two weeks that you might be dead or missing or whatever, and when you come back you just shrug and say you needed some time for yourself. Do you even realize how that makes me feel? Even if I was just your friend, I deserved to know where you were."

Tyler was quiet as he watched Nico scold him. He was most beautiful in a terrible rage. His eyes seemed to sear into Tyler's soul and Tyler feared that Nico could and would literally rip his heart out at any moment. It was a power he found fascinating.

"Yeah, just fuck it. I'm done with this." Nico said before turning to leave. Tyler reached out, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay."

"Well... likewise."

Nico stared Tyler down again. Tyler pulled the smaller man close and before he could protest he kissed him, "No. You're not leaving me."

"Then give me a reason to stay." Nico was proud of himself for not crying like a pansy yet. His voice had come across as cold and demanding; like his father's.

"Because we're good together." Tyler started, knowing how lame it had sounded, "I mean, we have so much in common and I really like you and I just don't want to be without you."

"So you don't want to be alone? Is that it?"

Tyler's face reddened, "No no that's not what I meant. I just mean that I don't want to lose you. You're different from anyone else I've ever met. A good different."

"Well then make me feel special. Right now I'm being hidden and denied and treated like I don't even exist to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Well, talk to me when you figure things out. Until then I'm done." Nico said, leaving. He hated to leave, but he had to hold his ground and make Tyler be accountable for his behavior. If he really wanted to be with Nico he would figure out a way to keep him. Nico walked out of the equipment shed to find a crowd still trying to see what the two were fighting about. He simply glared at them and then he felt Tyler grab his hand. As he turned to the younger man he found his lips meeting the other's. It wasn't just any kiss; Tyler meant it. He pulled Nico's face closer and circled his other arm around the smaller man's waist to keep him close. Nico wasn't sure what was going on, but he permitted Tyler's tongue to enter his mouth. It must have been the shock, because even Nico wasn't normally into straight up PDA.

"No way! Dude, does Tyler have a split tongue?" Grover asked Percy, unable to take his eyes from the place where Tyler and Nico's mouths joined.

"Eh... I don't know?" Percy said, also unable to stop staring. Finally the two parted and a few members of the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Will you let me be your boyfriend?" Tyler asked a breathless Nico.

"I guess." Nico said, still somewhat confused about what was going on.

"Works for me." Tyler pecked Nico once more and put an arm around his shoulders before leading him to his friends.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Nico, who still looked a little bit dazed.

Nico nodded, "Yeah. Just a lot on my brain right now."

Grover laughed, "I like how Tyler's the one who came out, but Nico's the one acting scared now."

"Well, technically he outed me too."

Tyler blushed, but luckily Annabeth saved him, "Sorry Nico, but we all pretty much already knew."

"What?" Nico looked genuinely surprised.

All three shrugged and Grover spoke, "You just have your moments that gave you away."

"What about me? Do you think anyone knew about me?" Tyler asked, still holding Nico around the waist.

"Probably. You just took away any doubt they might have had."

"So yeah, congrats or something." Annabeth said, "Now, I'm ready to go to the bonfire."

"There's another bonfire tonight?"

Nico nodded, "You'd know if you had been around." he said with no subtle hint of guilt.

Tyler's cheeks reddened again, "I promise I won't do that again."

"We'll see." Nico kissed Tyler again, "So uh, how's your face?"

Tyler smirked, "It'll take a lot of kisses to make it feel better. You punch really hard."

Nico's mouth tugged in a smile and he pulled Tyler down closer and pecked him multiple times, "Like this?"

"Hmm... Missed the spot."

Nico continued kissing across Tyler's face as Percy watched with strange feelings blooming in his chest. He was angry mostly. He was angry that Nico so quickly forgot about the shit Tyler had just put him through over two weeks. He was angry that Tyler seemed to know that Nico could be so easily won. He watched as Tyler took Nico's hand and led him away from the stragglers who had stayed to watch what else might happen, including himself. Once the remaining people had gone Percy found himself alone with his thoughts. He was just too protective of his friend. He hated being powerless to stop Nico from getting hurt, and it was obvious to him that it would happen again. He kicked at the ground. He needed a distraction.

~*~*~ Hiii. I re-uploaded this with a disclaimer and a fix on Percy's eating habits, as this Seaweed Brain forgot that Percy no eats tuna. As a surprise I also have uploaded chapter two. As with most stories, this was supposed to be short, but then all this plot wormed its way in so I have to spread it out into a few extra chapters. Hope you like 'em. 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's almost obnoxious, really." Annabeth said as she watched Nico smell a flower that Tyler had just brought him. Ever since the two had "come out" they had been all over each other in public. Not so much making out or anything, but they were always together, laughing and touching.

"He looks really happy, though." Percy said, noting how the afternoon sun shone on Nico's hair as he laughed at something Tyler had said.

"That's true. Kind of weird, really."

Percy shrugged. He was tired of talking about Nico and Tyler. It seemed that everyone was always discussing their relationship now. Groups of young girls followed them, always hoping to watch them kiss or something. The two were always sneaking off for privacy. Like now. Percy had looked over only to find that the two had disappeared from their spot on a log near the Ares cabin. He always figured that they went to Nico's cabin because he was the only one who stayed there and the door locked, unlike all other cabins, including Percy's.

"Percy, are we going to go to the river?"

Percy turned to meet sparkling blue eyes, "Hey Bastien, Sure. Let's go."

"Yay!" the younger man exclaimed, nearly dropping his sword, "I'm so excited to see what you do!"

Percy smirked, "I can tell."

Bastien led the way to the river and Percy had to laugh to himself. With Bastien's pale hair and skin and fast pace he almost looked like a ghost gliding over the ground to the river where they played capture the flag. Being a son of Eros, it was no wonder that everyone got along with the boy. He was always aiming to please and was one of the sweetest people Percy had ever met. He also amused Percy; sometimes he could say very profound things, and other times he would have "dumb blonde" moments that Percy found positively charming.

"So remind me, how long have you been at camp?" Percy asked as he slipped his shoes off at the river's edge.

Bastien scrunched his face up in thought, "Um... six months I think? It sucks being a latecomer, but I've always been a bit of a late bloomer."

"Well, you're still only sixteen, so it's not too late. I always wonder how some people go through life not knowing they're a demigod."

Bastien shrugged, "Some parents are too busy with other things to tell. Eros didn't come to me until I had my heart broken, and it was like, 'Oh thanks dad, I didn't realize that it was my inherited pheromones that made people think they loved me when they really didn't.'"

Percy rolled up his sleeves, "Well, I must admit that you have a very calming effect, and your sweet demeanor makes me uncharacteristically comfortable with you. I could see how it could be mistaken."

"Aww, you mean you don't love me?" Bastien teased.

"Pssh, I'm a perpetually single ice king. Nobody's getting all of this." he gestured to his body.

Bastien laughed, "That's a shame."

An awkward silence followed, so Percy cleared his throat, "Okay, so you wanted to document each demigod's abilities, right?"

"Yep. It's just a hobby, but I think it's a good idea to keep a record. I especially want to know if people with the same gods as parents have the same abilities." Bastien said as he took out a journal and a pencil.

"Ok, so I'm not so good at manipulating fresh water as I am salt water, but bare with me." Percy said before starting the show.

"You're so amazing, Nico. You really are one of the coolest people I've met." Tyler said as he twisted his finger in one of Nico's curls.

Nico blushed, "I don't know what makes me so cool."

"I just like how you're all badass with your columns of fire and appreciation of death and violence, but then you have this sweet side that makes perfect sense for some unknown reason."

"Okay, weirdo." Nico said, unused to such compliments, "You're a pretty cool kid yourself." he said, tracing the name of some band on Tyler's shirt.

Tyler pulled Nico closer, "I'm glad we hang out." he ran his hands down Nico's arms.

"Me too."

The two paused to kiss and the kiss unexpectedly deepened. Tyler pushed Nico backward until his back settled against a tree. They had found a private spot in the forest to hang out in and just talk without some young girls snapping photos of them when they got too close.

"You're beautiful." Tyler said, looking Nico over in his post-makeout state. His hair was mussed, his pale skin was blushing, and his lips were a lovely kiss-swollen scarlet.

Nico didn't know how to take such compliments. If he said thank you did he sound conceited? He didn't call people beautiful, so he'd feel fake to say it back. Instead he just blushed and bit his lip.

"Adorable." Tyler said before moving in for another kiss. Nico heated up the kiss in a need to not have to verbally respond. As they made out against the tree Nico's ears picked up someone running toward them. He broke the kiss to look over where the sound had come from. Percy was running over toward them and quickly hid behind them.

"Hey guys." He said as he peered between Nico and Tyler's heads to see if Bastien was following. He frowned when he saw no sign of the boy.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, still holding Nico close.

"I soaked Bastien and it mad him really mad, so I ran away. I don't think he's chasing me, though."

"Er... you sure you didn't drown him?" Nico asked.

Percy's ears turned pink, "No!"

Just then a pale man came into view. He was leisurely walking toward them all and Percy hid behind the tree again.

"Sorry to interrupt your outdoor excursion, but have you seen Percy?"

"Er... nope?" Tyler answered unconvincingly.

Bastien sighed, "Blah I don't want to have to walk around trying to find him. If you see him tell him I'm not mad or anything. He just got carried away is all."

Nico laughed, "What exactly were you two doing?"

"He was showing me some tricks he can do with water."

"Hmm... ok." Nico laughed some more.

"Anyway yeah, if you see him tell him I went to lunch."

"Eh... will do." Tyler answered and then Bastien turned and left. Percy popped out from behind the two when he thought the coast was clear.

"It's kind of annoying how forgiving Bastien is. Makes it no fun to tease him." Percy pouted. Just then a flash of pale skin ran into him and knocked him over.

"Caught you! I win! This is what you get for soaking me!" Bastien cried as he sat on Percy's chest. "And this is for making me look for you." he stuck his finger in his mouth and then stuck it into Percy's ear.

"Ahhh what the heck?!" Percy cried as he struggled under the other man. The other two men watched in entertainment.

"Love can be a vengeful bitch." Tyler said before grabbing Nico's hand, "Come on. I have to tell you something."

Nico was led over to where they could no longer see the other two men bickering and the sound of it was muffled with foliage, "What did you need to tell me?"

"Just that next monday I'm going back home again. It's no big deal, just a concert with some friends. I'll be back by Wednesday."

"What concert?"

"Just an underground band. They're kind of creepy, but that's why I like them."

"I like creepy stuff." Nico said, hoping to be invited.

"I know. That's why you date me." Tyler said, running his hands through Nico's hair, "I'll see if they have a cool shirt for you or something."

"Ok." Nico said, dropping the idea of going with Tyler. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable or anything.

"He's gone, Justine."

The young girl's eyes filled with tears, "But... he's still moving."

Nico moved his gaze from the twitching rabbit to the girl in her early teens, "Trust me, your rabbit is dead."

"No! Keep trying!"

"Justine! You know Nico knows death. Leave him alone." Percy said, placing a hand on the young daughter of Morpheus' shoulder.

"But Casey Bunny can't die."

"He was left out in the sun with no water. Of course he can." Nico said and Percy shot him a look. Nico looked away and wrapped the still twitching body of the rabbit in a piece of cloth. He wished he could stop the movements. He knew the soul was gone, but it seemed the body hadn't quite caught up.

"Come on, let's go bury him under a nice tree." Percy coaxed. Sometimes being one of the older, and therefore more responsible campers at Halfblood had it's downsides. He was just winging it with Justine. He had no idea how to make a little girl feel better about her rabbit baking in the sunlight. Obviously Nico wasn't endowed in the tact area, so he made a note to seek out Annabeth. Surely a fellow girl could help the younger one in this situation. He looked behind and saw Nico silently following, his eyes as dark and lifeless as the rabbit's. Poor boy.

They quickly buried the rabbit and held a mini funeral for the Morpheus cabin, and then Nico was gone. Percy let him go, knowing he probably needed a moment. Nico was far more sensitive than he ever let on.

"Hey Percy. What's with all the sad faces?" Bastien asked as he approached the older young man.

"Oh, hey Bastien. Just burying someone's pet. You know how that goes."

"Yeah. Few things more depressing than when young ones lose something or someone they love. It's a pretty profound sadness."

Percy nodded, "I'm glad I haven't had to feel that yet."

"You've never lost something you love? Bullshit." Bastien said, sitting on a nearby log and beckoning Percy over.

"Well, I was pretty devastated when my mom was held captive, and when Luke died I was pretty torn up, but I have yet to feel like they do in the movies; to like something or someone so much only to have it taken away."

"Well then you're a lucky guy. Unfortunately that sort of thing happens to me a lot. I can't help it; I'm a loving person, naturally."

"That sucks."

Bastien shrugged, "There's kind of a sick pleasure in it, really. Ohhh, unrequited love is the most exquisite pain. Sure, when someone dies and you can't be with them it's terrible, but to have them right in front of your face every day, completely unresponsive to your feelings..." he sighed, "That is delicious."

Percy started at his newish friend, "You're a little bit fucked up, aren't you?"

Bastien laughed, "Most of the worst things are caused by my dad. Jealousy, murder, adultry, misery... all because of a four letter word. Yet still, the good sides of love keep going. The hope that kindness and sweetness can overcome anything. Sometimes it can, sure. I've seen some amazing miracles. Usually, though, it ends up all kinds of fucked. This guy loves that girl loves that guy. Daddy doesn't love his son. Daddy loves his son in the wrong way... It's like a chaotic medium, this feeling I possess some power over..."

Percy didn't like everything that Bastien was saying, but he understood where the guy was coming from. Not sure of how to respond he went with changing the subject. "So, have you written about yourself in your research journal?"

Meanwhile Nico was leaning against his front door, watching the birds. Sometimes he hated the fact that death was a daily thing with him. Whether witnessing it firsthand or simply doing his father's bidding, it was always there. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Tyler walking toward him. He had truly returned on Wednesday as promised. Perhaps he really was trying to change. Nico moved to meet him halfway, but when his embrace went unwelcomed he immediately knew something had changed.

"What the fuck?" he asked after Tyler had pushed him away.

"Sorry." Tyler said, backing up a ways.

"How was the concert?" Nico asked, his entire body buzzing with the idea that something terrible was happening.

"It was awesome. We got autographs and met some amazing people."

"Oh? That's cool."

"Yeah. I met this really amazing kid."

"Do tell."

Tyler looked up as though just realizing who he was talking to, "Hey, I have to get back to my cabin, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"O-Okay." Before Nico could even stutter the word out Tyler was gone. Nico adjusted his clothing in a nervous gesture and then took a deep breath. No reason to panic just yet. Tyler was just excited about the show. Everything was going to be okay.

The next two weeks were painful for everyone to watch. Nico had told Percy about what Tyler had said, and for the next fortnight he had watched as Nico tried to talk to Tyler only to be ignored, or humored just enough until Tyler made an escape. Nico invited the other man to lunch, but he would be busy. He would ask him if they could practice swordplay together, only to be shot down. Everyone seemed to know it was over except Nico. He continued desperately trying to keep in contact, no matter how difficult Tyler made it. Then one day it all came to a screeching halt.

There was a small crowd around the Ares table at dinnertime, and Nico wormed his way into the middle where he knew Tyler was. A photograph was being pushed around as the red-fringed young man said, "Yeah, that's my boyfriend Jaden. We just made it official four days ago via Iris message."

Nico felt his entire body turn to ice as his mind screamed, "What?!" he must have made a noise or something because suddenly everyone was looking at him. In a vain attempt to save face he chose to pretend to know about it; to be the bigger person and pretend that it was okay, "Er yeah... he looks like a keeper. Pretty young, though."

"Yeah, he's only 17, but we'll work with it. He's a son of Apollo, so he has a sweet ride to come visit. We usually hang out at the property line and just mess around for a few hours. He doesn't want to come to camp. Says it cramps his style."

Nico couldn't believe that Tyler was doing this. How could he be so calm, when Nico's entire world was falling apart. No longer able to deal, he excused himself from the table; some knowing eyes watching him for a meltdown. Not tonight, he told himself. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction.

"You've been quiet." Percy observed the next day, "Is everything okay?"

Nico shook his head, "No, but I'll handle it. Don't worry."

"What's going on?"

Nico told Percy what had happened the previous night. Percy had to grip the chair he was sitting on to keep himself from finding Tyler and ripping out every piercing he knew he had. "Nico that's- That's not okay. You just walked away?"

"I'm going to confront him today. I just couldn't deal with it yesterday."

"You'd better. Otherwise I'll be cutting his dick off in his sleep."

Nico looked up at his friend, "I've never seen you so angry."

Percy just shrugged, "Nobody's fucked with my friends before."

"You're kind of scary, actually. I like it."

"Thanks, nerd."

Nico stood up, "Anyway, I'm going to go up to the strawberry fields. Clear my mind a bit before I go kick some Tyler ass."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nope. I have to do this myself. Besides, I don't want to have to stop you from gutting the guy." Nico smiled, though there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, but I'll be around or something."

"Thanks." Nico said and then left in the direction of the strawberry fields. Percy watched him go, still angry at Tyler. Still, he was impressed with his friend. Nico was much more confrontational than himself. If he had been in the same situation he would be hiding in some corner crying and eating. Also, who in their right mind would choose some youngster instead of someone as badass and amazing as Nico? Percy just couldn't fathom it. He sighed and got up. It was best to distract himself until Nico told him all about it.

Nico nearly tripped when he saw Tyler in the strawberry fields. He had gone there to clear his mind, and here was the guy he wasn't ready to see just yet.

"Oh hey, I was just on my way to the property line." Tyler said after he turned to see who was behind him.

"That's fascinating." Nico said, feeling all of the anger and hurt rising into his teeth and tongue. No. He would control this. Tyler turned away and kept walking. Nico had to stop him, he had to say what he needed to, "May I ask you something?" Nico said, keeping his voice flat.

Tyler turned again and stopped, looking like a child in trouble, "Yeah. What's up?"

"What did I do wrong?" Nico asked quietly, knowing that if he raised his voice it would crack.

There was a long silence as Tyler shifted his feet and just stared at the other man, who was refusing to look at him. Finally Nico looked up with those soul searching eyes and the younger man felt compelled to answer... well, kind of.

"I don't know."

Nico gave him a very agitated look, but let it drop, "Well, you have to know that you broke my heart."

"Yeah."

"Soo... fuck you I guess." Nico said. Where Tyler was giving him nothing to work with he couldn't think of anything else to tell the guy how he felt. He waited just a moment to see if Tyler would do anything, but when he just stared Nico turned, feeling the anger burning in his chest.

"Fuck you too."

Nico's ears barely picked up the comment, but when he did he rounded on the boy.

"What?"

Tyler swallowed, "Nothing."

"No. You need to say something. What could I have done differently? Did you get bored with me? Seriously what did I do wrong? Surely you're not thick enough to think that all of this is no big deal and will just go away." Nico spouted the thoughts before he could control them.

"You didn't do anything. Jaden and I just get along really well."

"So you picked him over me? What? Do you have more in common?"

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"Dude, you just barely confirmed that we were boyfriends. What the fuck? Don't you feel a little bit bad?" Nico hated sounding like this, but he needed an answer of some kind.

"Not really. Jaden and I have a lot of fun."

"So I'm supposed to just go away like la la la?"

Tyler bit his lip. He apparently hadn't thought that far.

"Right. Well I'm done with you. Sorry you didn't think I wasn't as 'amazing' as Jaden, because I'm fucking incredible."

"I know you are. I mean, look what you're doing right now. Who does this?" Tyler said, marveling at Nico. Nico didn't know what to do. He loved the way that Tyler was looking at him. He wanted the boy to always look at him like that. No. No he didn't. Nico snapped out of that thought and put his hands together. The next thing Tyler knew there was a column of flame between them.

The fire died down just as quickly as it came and then Nico stared straight into Tyler's eyes, "I never want to see you again, you Janus-like prick."

Tyler loved every second of it. Nico was so powerful, and it was sexy. As Nico walked down the hill and out of sight Tyler had the urge to follow him, but then the song in his head reminded him that he had Jaden waiting at the property line for him and he forgot about the son of Hades.

When Nico got back down to the cabins Percy was waiting for him, "So, what happened?"

Nico shrugged, "I'm as content as I'm going to be."

"Uh... was fire involved by chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

Percy pointed behind Nico. The entire hill of strawberry fields was on fire.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Look, go to your cabin and I'll take care of it. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Er... okay." Nico wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. He went to his cabin as told and stepped into the shower. Nico wasn't sure how he felt. It was like he knew that he should feel sad, but instead he was just angry with a side of content. He felt stupid for letting it all happen, but at the same time he was kind of glad that he had experienced it. He was just all kinds of messed up.

Percy knocked on Nico's door. The fire hadn't been very big, and had only burned a few feet of strawberries, but he knew Nico was going to feel terrible about it, plus he had some other news to tell the son of Hades. When the younger man didn't answer Percy stepped inside, figuring that Nico was just withdrawing for a moment as he typically did. He walked through the common room over to Nico's bedroom. The door was shut so he knocked. A few seconds later Nico opened the door just enough to see who it was.

"Oh... hey." He opened the door to allow Percy in, and when the other man stepped in he felt his ears get warm. Nico was holding a towel around his waist, but was otherwise naked. "What's up? The smaller man asked as he crossed over to the dresser and quickly pulled out some clothing.

"I was just checking on you and also wanted to tell you that the fire wasn't all that bad."

Nico disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came out in some jeans, but remained shirtless. Percy felt his eyes scan the long bare torso and linger on where the pants sat just below Nico's hips. He blinked and looked away. That had been weird.

"Oh, well that's good. I generally don't have a problem when I make the columns of flame, but I guess I must not do it near anything flammable most of the time."

"Yeah..." Percy purposely looked at things around Nico's room to keep from staring at his friend like a weirdo, "There's some more stuff, though."

Nico sat on his bed and gestured for Percy to sit as well, which he did, if not awkwardly, "Nobody can find Tyler."

"He's probably outside of the property with Jaden."

"No... we found his belt buckle in the burned stuff."

"So? It probably fell off."

"Probably, but um... People are already starting to talk."

Nico nervously wiped his hands on his pants, "Talk?"

Percy bit his lip, "You two were the only ones up there, and you have reason to harm him, so people are wondering if maybe something happened. I believe you, though."

Nico looked at Percy, who didn't flinch under his gaze. Aww, what a sweet friend Percy was. Still, Nico understood that this was a big deal. He just had to hope that Tyler showed up soon.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. Nico blinked and looked at him again, not realizing he had checked out for a second.

"Yeah. Just trying to figure things out."

"Well, I need to go deal with some things so... I don't know." Percy admitted.

"No no you're fine to leave. I just need to think for a bit."

"Okay, but if you need me... You know where my cabin is..." Percy said, feeling like every word coming from him was stupid. He felt a panic to get out and wasn't sure why.

"Thanks nerd." Nico replied and then Percy was out the door. Nico just shrugged. Percy was probably just on edge because of the whole situation. The younger man wasn't sure of what to do, either. Should he wait and hope that Tyler comes back before he's accused of murder? Should he go and look for him, even though he'd rather never look at the boy again? Nico stood off the bed and put a shirt on. He had to at least look for him at the border of the camp.

"Maybe it's because you told him you never want to see him again." Annabeth offered as they scanned for clues up by the entrance to the camp.

"Yeah. Do you think he's doing it on purpose?" Grover asked, "I mean, how'd he lose his belt buckle?"

"It's always loose." Nico said, "I broke it the first time we uh... you know... hung out."

"I still wouldn't be surprised if it was all on purpose. I mean, he seems like the type who would rather have the problem go away than deal with it." Percy joined in.

They all fell into silence as the searched the grounds for any sign Tyler had been there recently.

"I don't even know what we're searching for anymore." Grover said after a few mintues in the silence, "Hey Nico, do you know where he lives?"

"No. He never let me see him outside of camp."

"Bitch." Annabeth said, surprising everyone, "Sorry. I just hate people like him."

"Well I hate people who let themselves be victimized by assholes like him, but obviously I'm no better." Nico said and stopped walking, "Hey, I bet the main office has some kind of address. Let's just find him and be done with it."

The group changed course and headed back into camp to the office while figuring out how they were going to execute the plan. They highly doubted that the address would just be handed over to them, so they had to come up with a plan B.

~*~*~ Yay! New chapter! Working on the next one. Will try to have it out by next weekend. P.S. if you didn't notice I re-uploaded chapter one with a disclaimer and a correction on Percy's sandwich, because I'm stoopit and forgot he doesn't eat tuna.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you ever been in love, Percy?" Bastien asked as he handed Percy another lotus flower-shaped cookie.

Percy involuntarily laughed and took a bite of his third flower. He knew what they were doing was so wrong, but outside of the hotel the flowers seemed to have a lesser affect. They just made him feel floaty and happy, which was something he needed right now. Besides, it was very hard to say no to Bastien.

"Nope." Percy finally answered, "I've just never felt that way about anyone. I've never even had a girlfriend or anything."

"Really?" Bastien looked at his friend, blinking a few times as he seemed to move in front of his eyes, "Nobody ever?"

Percy blushed, "Is that pathetic? I've just been focused on demigod stuff. Never really thought about it."

"Crushes? Ever kissed anyone?"

"I had a thing for Annabeth, but she scares me. Thalia was pretty hot, but I think she's ladies only if you know what I mean. I've kissed people, but never in that romantic way."

Bastien sat up, "Dude, you're like really depressing me. Ok, we'll go to the basics. People you care for."

"Duh. My mom, her husband, my friends. There was also this lil kitty who used to be outside of one of my old apartments. I snuck him food until he froze to death."

"Stop with the sad stories, man! Ok, so people you care for are obvious. Are there any you maybe care for more than others?"

Percy shrugged, "My mom I guess. I mean, all the stuff she's gone through for me."

"Besides your mom, Oedipus."

"Nico I guess, but that's because he's always getting himself into dangerous situations, or the whole thing with Tyler. When I saw him being all sad I just wanted to bundle him up with a blanket and like... watch movies with him until he was happy again. Wow, that makes no sense."

Bastien laughed, "No, that makes a lot of sense. You guys have a good friendship."

"Yeah..."

"So do you think about him in other ways?"

Percy choked and sat up to meet Bastien's eyes, "What? Like how do you mean?"

Bastien's Cupid's bow mouth curled in a sly smile, "You know how I mean, Percy."

Percy's face flushed red and hot, "No! Of course not! He's my best friend!" he squeaked as he fought his brain from replaying his moment in the shower, and Nico's orgasm face, and the way his jeans sat on his hips that night in the cabin.

"Ok. I was just asking." Bastien said, realizing that Percy wasn't ready to realize his true feelings.

"Dork." Percy said and laid back down on the floor of his cabin, "Hand me another flower."

.

Nico hacked at the weeds in his path with his Stygian blade in his typical brutal for no reason style. Percy watched him in amusement as he tripped in the ice and snow, but continued to push forward.

"Snow sucks. Why does Tyler's house have to be in Utah?" Grover complained.

"Please, if we have to be somewhere in winter this is a pretty good place. The snow is dry instead of all wet and sticky." Annabeth said, brushing the snow off of her jacket.

"It's still 4 degrees outside. Snow or not, it's freezing."

"I think we're almost to a lodge." Nico said, peering ahead.

"Why are we walking there again?" Percy asked, his toes long gone numb in the cold.

"Because the road in the canyon was closed and I wanna get this done." Nico said before faceplanting into the snow beneath him. Percy was there immediately pulling him out of it.

"That was awesome." he said, watching the snow on Nico's long lashes warm up and turn to drips of water.

"Yeah yeah. Let's keep going."

They walked up the steep sides of the canyon for about another hour before buildings began to appear. They climbed down to walk on the sidewalks and continued to trudge until they came to an inn.

"You know we probably passed his house on the way here." Annabeth noted when they got inside.

"True, but I can't feel my ass, so I prioritized." Nico said, though his real concern was for Percy's toes. He would have shadow traveled them all if he'd had the energy, but he just didn't. Too much on his mind. They got one room to share and after depositing their backpacks Grover and Annabeth went in search of food while Nico tended to Percy.

"You'd think you would do well in snow," Nico said as he untied Percy's boots, "I mean, it's frozen water."

"I know, right? That's Chione's bag, though."

"Still." Nico proceeded to remove Percy's wet socks as well. He stood up, "Do you want to just roll your pants up and soak your feet in the water for a bit?"

"My pants are also wet and cold. Would it be weird if I hung out in my boxers for a bit?" Percy asked, feeling weird only because of Nico's sexual orientation.

"Nope." Nico simply replied before turning on the water in the tub and getting it ready for Percy. He busied himself with checking the number of towels and such as Percy undressed. Not that he didn't want to watch, but he could tell that his friend may be uncomfortable with it. He heard Percy fall and rushed into the room.

"I guess that's karma for laughing at you falling in the snow." Percy said, gingerly rising to his feet after untangling himself from his pants. Nico just looped an arm around his neck and helped Percy over to the edge of the tub, where he got in, sighing when his feet were submerged in the lukewarm water. He started to shiver, and to his surprise Nico wrapped a towel around his shoulders and then rubbed up and down his arms to warm him up.

"Sorry, is this weird?" Nico asked, removing his hands.

"No. It feels nice."

"Okay." Nico didn't sound sure, but he continued running his hands up and down Percy's arms. He eventually migrated to Percy's back, reaching underneath the towel. He found it funny that his typically icy touch was helping to warm his frostbitten friend. He'd also be the first to admit that he was taking advantage, but just a little bit. He needed physical comfort after all of this Tyler crap, and his friend was a willing victim, even though he didn't realize it. He let his hands move up to Percy's neck, where he began to massage the tension away. He heard Percy sigh and then he suddenly froze up.

"Sorry." Percy said, covering his neck with the towel.

"Things got weird, didn't they?" Nico asked, withdrawing his hands as though burned.

Percy kept his eyes on his feet in the water, "Yeah, a little bit."

"Sorry." Nico walked over to the sink and looked at himself, "I think I'm going to head to bed in a bit."

Percy looked at his friend, who was studying his own reflection, "But you haven't eaten."

Nico looked at his friend's reflection, "I'm not really that hungry. I think it's nerves about tomorrow."

"Okay," Percy said doubtfully, "Promise you'll eat breakfast, though?"

"Promise." Nico said and then left the bathroom. Percy worried that he was going to go mope in the corner until he came back with his bag of toiletries. He watched the other man as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Somehow everything the smaller man did was fascinating; it was like he added a grace to the most mundane things, making them seem more important. "You make me nervous, staring like that." Nico finally commented as he zipped the bag back up.

"Sorry. It's just weird realizing how... normal you are."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "I'm far from normal, but I understand what you mean. Anyway, I think your feet are safe now. Need anything before I go to bed?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope. I'm self-sufficient from here I think."

"Ok fish-brain. We'll find you some better boots in the morning. 'Night." Nico said before once again disappearing from the bathroom. When Percy emerged from the bathroom Nico was already curled up in an extra cot between the two provided beds. Percy was just feeling relieved of not having to have the awkward conversation of who gets to share beds when Grover and Annabeth returned. He quickly quieted them and pointed to his sleeping friend. They shared their spoils of fast food, shamelessly gorging on Nico's portion as well before all retired to bed. Percy stared at the ceiling, unable to quiet his brain. He could still feel Nico's hands on his skin, and he wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not. He looked in the darkness toward where he knew Nico was sleeping. He quickly looked away when he realized that Nico could see in the dark and might catch it.

"Can't sleep?" Nico whispered into the darkness. He had been caught after all.

"Not really."

"I can help with that maybe."

"How-"

Percy blinked awake the next morning. The last thing he remembered was darkness hitting him inside his head like a frying pan. Bastard Nico had used his powers against him. Okay, so not against him per say, but Percy was still offended that Nico had knocked him out without permission. He heard the shower running and looked around. Grover was still snoring next to him and Annabeth was beginning to stir in her own bed. In spite of himself Percy imagined Nico in the shower right now. What was wrong with him? He pushed the thought away, but couldn't help himself from looking forward to Nico coming out of the bathroom looking like he did the other night. He was admittedly disappointed when Nico opened the door and came out fully dressed.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." Annabeth said, evidently awake now.

"I was just going to go get breakfast downstairs. Does anyone want me to bring them a muffin or whatever culinary delight I'm sure is drying out on the counter as we speak?"

"Chocolate chip muffin!" Grover shouted, sitting upright.

The other two just said whatever he found would be fine and he left to go fetch them.

.

A red door. Of course Tyler's house had a red door. A color of warning, of bad things to come. Still, Nico rang the doorbell. The others were waiting on the curb as backup, not wanting to overwhelm the boy. The door opened and a woman with fading strawberry-blonde hair answered, "Yes?"

"Ehh... is Tyler home?"

"Yes. He and his friend Jaden are playing video games in the basement."

Great. The boyfriend was there too.

"May I speak with him?"

"Certainly." the woman let him in, "Is anything wrong? Are you from camp?"

"Yeah I am. He just took off without telling anyone, so we wanted to make sure he was okay." Nico said, shamelessly telling on Tyler to his mother. Now he would have to come back.

"Oh that boy. Always floating off to what interests him at the time."

"Yeah. So the basement is which way?"

The woman directed him down and Nico descended the stairs, putting his game face on. He heard a song he recognized and when he entered the entertainment room he saw the music video for one of his favorite songs playing. He saw Tyler on the couch with a young boy with blatantly unnaturally black hair and a piercing in the middle of his bottom lip.

"Ugh... the singer is so hot." the younger man said.

"You're hot." Tyler said and pecked the younger man on the lips, "And amazing."

Nico decided right then that he was tired of hearing the word 'amazing'.

"Something feels weird." Jaden said, sitting up from his previous position underneath Tyler.

"Hey."

Both nearly fell off of the couch as Nico's voice made them jump.

"Nico!" Tyler said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

Nico leaned against the wall near the couch, "Long story short, your belt buckle fell off and I lit the strawberry fields on fire and now since you haven't been back at camp they think I fried you too."

It took a moment for everything to sink in and Jaden merely watched, half hiding behind the couch from this strange man who was most likely dangerous and angry at Tyler, which was not a good combination.

"No way. They think you lit me on fire?" Tyler asked, sounding entertained.

"Well, we did fight and then you disappeared. Look, all I need you to do is show up at camp and show everyone that you're not dead so that people don't think I'm a murderer."

"Why should I? I don't like camp. I don't want to go back."

"Because people are worried about you. Regardless of my side of things, nobody in the Ares cabin knows where you are. At least let them know you're okay."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Really Tyler?" Jaden's voice peeped from behind the couch. "I just mean that's kind of not right."

"You don't even like camp, Jaden."

"So? It's mean to make people think you're dead. I mean, it's messed up on so many levels."

Tyler stood there huffing. Nico had to give it to Jaden for saying something. He'd be okay when Tyler broke his heart; he was obviously pretty confident.

"Fine, I'll show up."

"Good. Let's go right now." Nico said, grabbing Tyler's arm.

"No." Tyler protested.

"Then when? Sorry, but I don't trust you to go on your own."

Tyler made a face, but let Nico keep hold of him. Jaden merely watched as they moved to a dark corner and dissipated into shadow, not sure of what to make of the whole situation. Meanwhile Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were sitting on the steps.

"We should have asked to go inside too." Grover said, his breath showing in the cold air.

"Well if he doesn't come out in a few minutes we'll go in after him." Percy said, watching a car go by.

The door opened and all three turned to see a young man coming out of the house. He stopped when he saw them all, "Uh hi. Are you friends with that guy who was just here?"

Percy was busy giving him a critical once-over, so Annabeth answered, "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

The boy nodded, "I guess so. He said something about people thinking Tyler was dead so he had to go to camp and tell them he wasn't and Tyler was all like, 'Nooo.' and then I told him he should and then your friend was all like, 'Let's go." but Tyler didn't want to but then your friend said 'When?' so he did and they disappeared into the corner and it was weird so I'm going home."

"Wait, so they went back to camp?" Percy asked, now finished with sizing the boy up.

"Yeah."

They all looked at each other and then Grover asked, "Why didn't Nico just shadow us all over here?"

"Maybe he can't take all of us." Percy said, "But anyway, do you know when they'll be back?" he asked the boy.

"Dude, I have no idea what's going on. I don't know who you are, and I don't know who that guy was and I just want to go home and wait for Tyler to call me." the boy said, sounding frantic.

Annabeth took pity on the kid and motioned for him to sit with them on the steps. He did and she began introductions, "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Grover, he's a satyr. This is Percy, son of Poseidon."

"No way, Poseidon?" the kid was excited, but calmed himself down, "Well, I'm Jaden, my dad is Apollo and my mom is Katherine. Who was the other guy?"

"Nico. Son of Hades."

"Eep, you mean Hades had a kid too?"

Percy nodded, slightly annoyed at Jaden's obvious apprehension, "He had two, actually, but Nico's sister um... she passed away."

"Ohhh. That's depressing."

"Yeah..." Percy could tell that the kid wanted to know more, but he didn't want to get into it.

"We can go home now." Nico's voice came from behind them. All four turned to look at him and he bit his lip nervously when they took in his appearance. Most was covered with his winter jacket, but his hair was disheveled and he had a blatant red mark on his face which was beginning to turn purple in color. Jaden ran inside to check on Tyler and Annabeth found her voice.

"What happened?"

"Tyler is a spoiled brat. That's what happened." he said, moving between them to descend the stairs to the walkway. He could tell that they weren't satisfied with the answer, so he continued, "I got him to camp through shadow, but then he got all huffy because he didn't want to be there and he hit me and ran away. Other campers saw him and caught him and we ended up having a talk with Chiron and crew at the office. He was more docile after that and let me bring him home without a struggle. His mom isn't making him go to camp anymore, so I won't have to see him, so that's nice I guess."

Percy noted something in Nico's voice, but didn't bring it up, "Can you shadow us back home?" he asked, stating what was on everyone's mind.

Nico gave him a weary look, "Buy me some food and I'll try. It'll probably have to be one at a time, though."

"I am so down with trying." Grover said, "And food, too." So they all began walking down the sidewalk toward a gas station with an attached restaurant. It wasn't anything gourmet, but nobody had any qualms about that just then.

.

Nico seemed agitated. He kept closing his hands into fists and then releasing them and was looking around like a wild man. They had just gotten back, and Percy was expecting him to seem really tired after transporting them each back to camp.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Nico said, not looking at him, "I just have to do something. I'll see you later." he walked away before Percy could say more. Percy went to find Chiron to make sure that everything really was okay with the Tyler situation. When he came out a it was dark outside and Percy found himself wishing that he could see in the dark like Nico could. He knew the general direction of his cabin, as it was by the lake, but this area of camp wasn't very well lit, so he wasn't even sure of where to start. As he walked he saw the white building of a bathroom and went over to it, hoping to recognize which one it was and figure things out from there. As he approached he heard a noise inside that sounded like someone in pain, but when he entered the bathroom he suddenly wished he hadn't.

Two bodies were moving against one of the sinks. Both had their pants around their ankles and were panting hard. The one underneath was an Asian boy Percy had noticed from the Hermes cabin, and the one on top of his back and pulling his hair was Nico, whispering something into his ear that Percy assumed was violent by the way he bared his teeth as he said it. The young man underneath shuddered and Nico released his hair before using both hands to hold the slender hips as he slammed in harder, faster. Nico watched as he moved in and out of the smaller body beneath him and then looked up into the mirror above the sink. Dark eyes met the reflection of wide sea-green ones and before Percy could even realize he had been caught he saw the reflection of Nico's roll back into his head as his hips jerked and he collapsed on top of the other man.

"Sorry." he said, lightly nipping the nape of the other man's neck, "That took me by surprise." The other man made a noise indicating that it was fine and Nico looked back into the mirror to find that the reflection of his friend was gone. He thrust a few more times into the other man before he in turn shuddered against the sink. He gave him a moment to recover and then made quick work of cleaning things up before leaving with a chaste kiss, hoping the other man understood what the encounter had been about.

Percy was pacing his cabin as he processed what he had just seen. Sure, he had watched Nico before, but this time he had been caught. Percy was also wondering if Nico's early finish had anything to do with it. Percy could have sworn that being caught had sent his friend over the edge, but he couldn't be sure. If it was true what did that mean? That Nico liked being caught? That he liked being watched? Percy's heart jumped when he heard a knock on his door. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hey." Nico said after Percy had opened the door, "Can we talk?"

The older man let Nico inside the cabin, feeling uneasy as his nose caught the scent of sex mixed with Nico's typical smell. He felt like yelling for some reason.

"Sorry about that. We figured everyone had gone to dinner." Nico started, looking at the wall.

"Okay." Percy said, not sure of what reaction he should really give.

"I was trying to forget." Nico said, his words filling with emotion, "I thought that if I did that it would sever the feelings."

"Did it?"

Nico shook his head and bit his lip, "I don't know. I just- I just don't want to feel anything right now." his voice broke and the tears started to fall.

Percy's heart broke for his friend. Nico didn't cry. It was weird seeing him this way.

"It's okay to feel sad, Nico." the other man said, watching his friend try to stop the flood of emotion.

"No. I'm an idiot. I should have known, Percy. I should have known."

Percy shuffled his feet, "He was your first boyfriend." he said, using some knowledge Bastien had given him about young love making people stupid.

"Still, I don't let my guard down, ever. I don't know how it happened. Do you know how fucking scary that is? That another person could control me like that?" Nico hiccuped and the tears fell fresh. "Why did I let myself feel? I never let myself feel."

"You may be half god, but you're also human." Percy said, astounded at his own wisdom. Nico continued fighting the tears, frantically wiping them away. Percy got annoyed with the motion and grabbed the smaller man's wrists, "Nico, even if just this once, cry. You need to."

Nico fought Percy's grip and bit his lip hard, trying to prove to Percy that he could stop, but suddenly he felt too tired to keep fighting and he fell forward onto his friend, sobbing into the orange t-shirt. When he felt Percy's arms wrap around him he lost the rest of his control and sobbed, shoulder's shaking as he cried. Percy just held him, unsure of what else to do. He almost wanted to cry himself, but he wouldn't steal Nico's thunder. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but slowly Nico's body went still and he went quiet. Percy wondered if the poor guy had fallen asleep until Nico straightened.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. About any of it."

Nico was quiet for a second before saying, "Thank you." and Percy knew he meant for everything. He just shrugged in response.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Nico said, "Talk to you tomorrow maybe."

"Okay." Percy said. He wanted to offer to bring Nico some dinner, but figured the younger man wasn't really hungry anyway.

Nico just gave him a look and then let himself out of the cabin. Percy watched from the door as Nico faded into the darkness and then shut it, leaning against the cool wood. Something had just changed between the two of them. Percy now felt closer to his friend in a way he couldn't describe, and he liked it.

.

Percy didn't see much of Nico for a while. Other campers mentioned seeing him active at night; practicing in the arena and going for runs in the forested area. Percy wasn't too concerned; he knew Nico liked his space when he was dealing with things, and he figured he was maybe embarrassed about what Percy had seen that night in the bathroom. Percy was still embarassed about it, but that was mostly because for a week after, every time he closed his eyes he saw it. He mostly remembered the viciousness of Nico's face and the way he pulled the other man's hair. He also remembered the indentation down Nico's back where his spine rested. Percy wanted to pay more attention to that part of Nico's body, though he wasn't sure why or what exactly he would do. He did miss his friend, though, and hoped that Nico came out of his funk soon.

After a good month, Nico showed up in the light of day. He was eating at his empty table as was usual, popping olives into his mouth as he looked through a magazine. Percy sat across from him and he looked up with a small smile. Percy was pretty sure he felt himself go through puberty all over again when he noted the scruff on Nico's face. He hadn't even thought the younger man was capable of growing facial hair, let alone letting it happen. It didn't exactly fit his friend, but something about it made Percy feel curious things.

"Olive?" Nico asked, pushing the bowl over.

"No thanks. Olives taste like baby tires." Percy said, wrinkling his nose.

"Suit yourself." the other man said, popping another one into his mouth.

"You look... different." Percy said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't really feel like getting pretty today, but I needed a change of scenery."

"It's not bad or anything, just different. So I guess you're feeling better?"

"Mostly." Nico said, looking disappointed when he realized his bowl was empty, "I have to talk to you, though."

"Yes?"

"I need to get away for a while." He looked at Percy, who didn't say anything, so he continued, "I think I'll go see what my dad is up to and you know, just... go places."

Percy found himself wanting to bite his lip, "When will you be back?"

"I'll probably only be gone two weeks or so. I promise it won't be long."

"Well, it sucks that you're leaving because I miss your face, but I understand." Percy said, though inside he wanted to hug Nico and never let him go.

"Thanks. I'll probably be going on friday."

"Will you be around during the day until then?"

"Of course."

"Good. Want to hang out today?"

Nico bit his lip, "Just you?"

Percy felt excited that Nico wanted just him, but hid it, "Yup."

Nico stood up, "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up. Meet you at the climbing wall in a bit?"

Percy agreed and then Nico left to 'get cleaned up.' Percy was slightly disappointed that the scruff would be gone, but a clean shaven Nico was what he was used to, so he didn't mind it all that much. When Nico met him at the climbing wall he felt that weird feeling in his lower abdomen again. Clean shaven and hair brushed, his friend looked good. Realizing that he was staring, Percy blinked rapidly and looked away before grabbing some of the climbing equipment.

.

"Percy, I love you, but please shut the fuck up about Nico!" Annabeth said, pushing Percy a little bit.

"Sorry. He's just been gone for a while."

"A week, he's been gone a week. That means in one more week he'll be back, so stop worrying."

"Yeah man, what is your deal?" Grover asked.

Percy frowned, "I don't know... Hey, let's go to the volleyball courts." he said, changing the subject.

"So any changes in your love life?" Bastien asked later that day and then handed Percy a lotus cookie.

"No. Why would there be?" Percy asked, taking the cookie and nibbling on it. This was a habit he really ought to break.

Bastien shrugged, "Just wondering."

A few moments of silence passed as the two looked up at the sky. They were laying in a clearing in the forest, watching the clouds go by.

"I have a question." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"I have an answer... maybe."

"Is it possible to be like, exclusively gay for someone? Like, if you liked girls, but there was one guy you would go for, and no others?"

"Ehh... I don't know how to answer that." Bastien admitted, though he was curious as to what Percy had to say.

"Well, if you're a guy and you think about only one particular guy, but lots of girls, that doesn't mean you're gay, right? Like, you can be into just one certain person and it doesn't change you, right?"

Bastien stuffed a cookie in his mouth to buy some time, "Sexuality is hard to define. Do you like this other guy from like an artistic perspective, or an admiration perspective, or?"

"I just think about him all the time. I want to be with him all the time. I want to take care of him, and make him smile, and I'm not really sure, but I think I want to- to touch him, too."

"Well, my view is this: sexuality labels are limiting. I think of it more like a scale. Some people are perfectly to one side, or the other, or right in the middle. Some are in random places on the scale. People are going to call you whatever they want to regardless of where you are on the scale. Love is love, sex is sex, and people need to just let it happen and stop worrying about where they are on the scale. As for you specifically, what you're feeling is beautiful. Go with it, and fuck what it all means. Love and sex and all that's inbetween are not rational. They aren't going to follow rules. If they did then old men wouldn't be falling for little girls, and farmers wouldn't go for their sheep. Fuck, I think I got off track, but you know what I mean."

"Um... kind of." Percy sighed, "So it's okay to feel these things?"

"That's entirely up to you. Do you want to feel those things?"

"I don't know. Sometimes."

Bastien ate the last cookie and then sat up, "Just go for it, Percy. Tell him how you feel and see what happens."

"Okay. I will... Sometime." Percy said, covering his eyes as he thought through the scenario.

"Well, when you do, tell me how it goes." Bastien picked up the box he kept his contraband in and started walking back to civilization. He looked back at Percy, who still seemed lost in thought, and he smiled. It had taken a while, and Percy still had some things to figure out, but Bastien's job here at camp was nearly over.

Another chapter finished, hurray! I hope you enjoyed this one and I'm going to work hard to get the next one out soon.  
In answer to XSonOfHadesX, I don't remember where I learned about the fire thing. I haven't read the books for about 3 years, so I'm not sure if he actually does it in the books. I agree that it's weird where it's not his "element" shall we say, but Nico with fire is a sexy idea nonetheless.  
Oh, and I also don't condone the use of drugs or anything, but I felt that Percy wasn't likely to open up to anyone without a little nudge, and Bastien seemed the most likely to help him with that nudge. I also made cookies the other day, whcih reminded me of the lotus cookies, so ta-da. But yes, drugs are bad, even in the form of cookies, so don't do them!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy wondered if he did it on purpose. Nico could be dramatic like that sometimes. The son of Hades had just appeared from a shadow by one of the cabins, holding his jacket on his shoulder and tossing his head in a way that made the sun glint off of his sunglasses. He was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, but they were the expensive fitted kind. His shoes were his usual black canvas ones, but they looked new.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nico asked and Percy realized how close he was. When had that happened?

"Sorry, you just look all fancy."

"Hardly, but thank you."

"So how was your vacation or whatever?"

"Honestly? I watched a bunch of James Dean films, pretended to be a photographer, and found this really neat place I want to live in."

Percy's ears turned pink, "I don't know who that is, the photography thing is cute, and nope because you have to stay here with me."

"Come on, I'll show it to you." Nico said, grabbing Percy's hand. Percy involuntarily jerked it away, not ready for the contact. Nico gave him a look.

"Sorry. Your hand was cold. Let me tell someone where I'm going first."

Nico patiently waited for Percy to find someone to tell that he would be gone for a bit. This person happened to be Bastien. Nico didn't really know him, so he didn't quite trust him, but he obviously had a friendship with Percy, so he couldn't be too bad. Once that was done Nico held out his hand again. Percy took it and his cheeks turned pink.

"Embarassed about holding my hand?" Nico asked with a smirk, swinging their hands a little.

"Yeah." Percy lied, trying not to feel the excited tingle in his arm. The tingle started to grow, and before Percy realized it was because they were disappearing into shadow he was solid again in a drippy old building. He watched as Nico lit a candle. Where he had gotten it, Percy didn't know. The sky outside was a stormy gray and the air smelled like rain.

"This used to be an old cannery." Nico said, sounding far away. Percy caught up to him and followed, trusting his friend to know whether they were going to fall through the damp floor or not. "Here." he said, handing Percy his jacket. Percy hadn't realized that he had been shivering until then.

"It won't fit."

"You won't freeze."

"What about you?"

Nico turned to him, looking spooky in the candle's light, "My body runs a lot colder than yours. This is nothing. Besides, I have my hoodie upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Come on." Nico grabbed Percy's hand with his free one and led him to a staircase Percy hadn't noticed. The rusty staircase creaked as they ascended, but the smaller man seemed unphased, so Percy tried not to worry about it. Upstairs appeared more like an attic space, and was curiously dry compared to below.

"The roof is in tact. The rain and stuff gets in the broken doors and windows." Nico said as he set the candle on a wooden box. Percy was slightly shaken that his friend had read his mind. Maybe he had thought out loud? Sometimes he did that. Nico had also put on a grey hoodie from a hiding spot Percy had missed. He sat down on a shabby couch that looked like it didn't belong.

"You're so weird." Percy finally said, sitting next to his friend, "You would like a place like this, though; all dilapidated and decaying. Very Nico."

"I love it."

A cat jumped down from somewhere unseen and Percy made a surprised noise, making Nico laugh, "That's Marbles." They both watched the cat cross the room and go down the steps. Percy noted it had matted black and white fur and only one eye.

"How do you know its name is Marbles?"

"Because he lost most of mine." Nico said in that irritated, loving tone people used when talking about their children or pets. He got up and went over to a box in the corner, taking out a small bag, "I was playing marbles downstairs and he zooms in out of nowhere and bats them all over the place. I haven't found them all yet."

Percy laughed, "I'm pretty sure you're the only person who still knows how to play that game."

"Yeah. Until I teach you, anyway."

Percy honestly wasn't really into the idea of learning marbles, but he was willing to do anything that meant spending time close to Nico. He studied the boy as he took out a marble and studied it. Was now a good time to tell him how he felt?

"I missed you, you know." he said and Nico dropped the blue marble back into the bag.

"Duh. I'm awesome." he sat back down on the couch and took out a red marble, holding it up to the light.

Percy laughed, "Yeah you are. Minus your choice of hangout spots."

Thunder rolled in the distance and Nico looked out of the lone window in the attic, "It's starting to rain." he sighed, "I love the rain."

"Yeah..." Percy adjusted his sitting position. He didn't have the guts to tell Nico just then.

"Percy, if I say something you promise you won't get mad?"

Percy shifted nervously, "I could never be mad at you, Nico. You're my friend."

"Okay..." Nico wiped his hands on his pants in that nervous way he always did, "I'm thinking about being at camp less."

Percy felt the floor drop for a moment, "What?"

Nico looked away, "Not like totally disappearing, but when I was away I just felt more like myself than I ever have."

Percy was feeling hurt and reacted in the only way he knew how at the moment, "No. I won't let you."

"What?"

"No Nico. You're not leaving me."

"I'm pretty sure I have free will over this." Nico said, sounding confused and annoyed.

Percy stood up, "Come on, why would you leave?"

Nico also stood up. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself, "Look Percy, I guess I understand why you're upset, but please just be my friend and respect what I want to do. I need your support in this."

"What were you going to say?" he asked, looking at his friend, who was squirming under the uncomfortable gaze.

"It's not important, okay?"

"No. Tell me."

Nico looked right at Percy, who felt the dark stare to his very soul. Nico blinked and looked to the side, "The only reason I stay is because of you."

"What?" Percy wasn't sure how to take the statement.

"Look, you can't pretend like you don't know that I feel like I don't belong there. I mean yeah people have tried to accept me, but it's more out of fear than anything. I don't like it at camp. I mean, what good am I? I fucking move dirt around for landscaping projects. The only reason I stick around is for you. It really hurts me though that you won't even consider letting me leave. It makes me feel more like a prisoner than your friend." Nico said, dropping the red marble back into the bag and crossing over to the corner, where he put the bag back into the box. He looked back at his friend, who remained speechless. Nico felt a little bit bad about what he had said, but he meant it. "Sorry." he said, trying to coax Percy out of his stupor.

Percy was currently trying to piece together a coherent sentence. He desperately wanted to tell Nico how he felt, but now he wasn't sure because he didn't want Nico to feel even more obligated to stay. Finally he decided on what he would say if his life were a movie; the right thing to say; the romantic thing to say.

"No, I'm sorry, Nico. I just panicked at the thought of you leaving. You have to do what makes you happy, though."

Nico looked up, "Really? So... you won't be mad at me if I left for a while?"

"Mad? No. Never. Just sad. I mean, you're my best friend."

"You'll still have Annabeth and Grover."

"Yeah, but I don't tell them stuff like I tell you."

"Aww, you mean I really am special?" Nico had never really thought that he and Percy were those kind of friends. That was his natural habit of keeping distance, he supposed.

"More than I'd ever be comfortable telling you." Percy said, adding a laugh in case that weirded his friend out.

Nico laughed as well, "So... we're good."

"Yeah. We're good. Let's go find your marbles." Percy started cautiously walking down the stairs. Nico followed, right on his heels.

A while later Nico shadowed them back to camp.

"So when are you leaving?" Percy asked as they walked together to the mess hall.

Nico shrugged, "I have to make some plans, so not anytime too soon."

Percy smiled, "Good. We need to hang out as much as possible, then."

"I'm cool with that."

"Me too."

"It was your idea, dork." Nico playfully nudged his friend, then he saw someone's plate, "Ooh! I know what I'm having for lunch!"

.

"You choked, man."

"It wasn't a good time."

"It's never a good time. You choked, just admit it."

Percy shoved Riptide into the stuffed effigy in front of him, "I'll tell him next time."

Bastien closed his notebook and shoved the pen into the spine, "Right."

"I don't see why I need to tell him at all. It's not like he'd magically start dating me and we'd ride off into the sunset together. He doesn't like it here, and this is pretty much my home."

"You need to tell him because it will make you feel better. If he doesn't feel the same way, then you can move on. If he does, then one of you will have to sacrifice and make it work."

"Hmm."

Bastien put his book down and picked up a sword, "If you aren't willing to even consider sacrificing for him, then you don't really love him, so you don't really need to worry about anything."

"Aaaanyway," Percy was tired of the subject, "You ready to lose?" he turned Riptide to his friend.

"I've been practicing." Bastien said, and then they began to spar.

.

Nico buffed at the stainless steel doors as though his life depended on it. He was so close to getting his place done! He had managed to convince his dad to buy the old place, but it was up to Nico to fix it up. Most of it he left open and gutted as it had been, only getting rid of the rust and making sure water couldn't get in. He put huge windows in where most of the doors were to let light in. He only needed one or two doors anyway. He focused mostly on what was left of a kitchen area and the upstairs attic area, as that was where he'd mostly be dwelling. There was a loft area where he put his bed; a larger bed than he used to have in the hopes of someone else occupying it as well sometimes. Now that most of the place was finished he had been sleeping in the room and secretly he sometimes pictured a certain head of black hair on the pillow next to his. He wasn't all that surprised or bothered at the thoughts he had about his friend. He was an attractive guy, so it was only natural that Nico's brain would choose him as a safe fantasy.

"Hey, where do you want this couch?" a man shouted over to him.

"You can just leave it down by the steps. I'll move it around myself." Nico told the worker. He couldn't wait until everything was finished. After his place was done he had tons of things he wanted to do in it. He wanted to be his own man, make his own way in life. He had lots of projects turning over in his mind and was eager to get to them.

As the sun began to set the workers began to leave, and when Nico was finally alone he checked himself in the mirror and then walked into one of the many shadows. He emerged near his cabin at the camp, where it was already dark. He figured it was about supper time, so he made his way over to the mess hall. Inside he caught the eye of the Asian kid he had taken out his aggressions on. He considered using him again until another guy put his arm around the slender shoulders of the other man. Nico looked away. Of course. His eyes went over to where he knew his friend was sitting. Percy was currently tossing fruit snacks at Grover, who was attempting to catch them. Nico smirked. Percy always seemed to be in a good mood. Sometimes he was jealous of that.

"Hey." he said, coming up to the table.

"Nico, yay!" Percy said, snatching him into an awkward knee hug, as Percy hadn't stood up. He patted the seat next to him, "Come on, sit with us."

Nico shifted awkwardly, "Nah. I'm going to go get some stuff from my cabin." he just didn't feel right joining them.

"Okey dokey, I'll come talk to you there." Percy said, already grabbing some more fruit snacks to toss at his satyr friend.

Nico walked away, secretly pouting inside. Percy had seemed distracted, and Nico wanted all of his attention. He shook his head to clear the thought away. It was childish. On the way to his cabin he felt eyes on him, so he stopped and looked around.

"Hey Nico." A boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes said, looking at him.

Nico felt the predatory air around the son of Athena and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, "Hi. Erm... what's up?" He had no idea what this boy's name was.

"Just walking back to the cabins. Want to walk with me?"

"Um... no thank you." Something didn't feel right. All of Nico's senses were ringing.

"Come on. We can hang out at your place for a while."

"Dude, I don't even know you. That would be weird."

"Come on. You didn't know Walden, either."

"Who the fuck is Wa- Oh..." Things were becoming clear for Nico now, "That wasn't anything!"

The boy got closer. Too close, "This doesn't have to be anything, either." He reached out a hand to touch Nico's face, but Nico pushed it away.

"No. I'm not like that."

The boy laughed, "Everybody's like that." he gave Nico a once-over that made the other made feel naked beneath his layers of clothing. For a moment Nico really did consider it. He could get something from this guy, and it wouldn't have to mean anything. The thing was, he wanted it to mean something. Call him old-fashioned, but he wanted to keep sex special. Walden had been a mistake when he was hurting from Tyler. He wasn't hurting now. He didn't need it.

"I'm going home." Nico said, getting ready to shadow travel. The guy grabbed his arm and he gave him a fierce stare, "Really?"

The intense gaze must have intimidated the other guy, because his grip loosened for a moment, "Tell me you don't want me, Nico."

Nico was a terrible liar. Of course he found the guy attractive. However, he definitely did not want to have sex with him, so it wouldn't be a total lie, "I don't want you, kid."

"Kid? Kid?!"

If Nico had to, he was going to play the age card. Anything to get out of this without hurting anyone. "Dude, I'm like seven years older than you, eighty-seven if you really want to get technical."

Unfortunately this only seemed to fuel the fire. The boy bit his lip, "So you could teach me stuff."

Now Nico was getting angry, feeling like a rodent in a trap. Now he had to bite his trapper. If that didn't work, he'd have to chew his own leg off, though admittedly he wasn't sure how that metaphor would translate to real life.

"No. Come on, I don't know you and I'm not interested, okay?"

"Why not?" the guy asked, beginning to sound defeated.

"Why not?" Shit, Nico had to think for a moment, "I told you, I don't know you. Besides, I'm not into casual sex."

"You could get to know me, though. Plus what about Walden?"

Nico let some of his guard down, but only some, "You have to understand that Tyler broke my damn heart. I was just trying to make the feelings go away."

"Then why did you pick him?"

"Eh... what?" Nico suddenly felt awkward.

"Why did Walden get picked, then?"

"It's not like I have a list of who's gay and who's not." Nico said, "He just gave an indication of interest and I manipulated from there." It was true, Nico had totally used the poor kid. Luckily he seemed not to be too affected by it, unlike this stranger.

The guy, still unnamed, kicked at the ground, "Well that sucks. So I have no chance, then?"

"Maybe if you had asked me out first. You made me feel-" Nico stopped, feeling too much emotion, "You made me feel like a damn snack." His face flushed as he realized this must have been how Walden felt. He was a terrible person.

"I just thought-"

"Look, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. How about we pretend this never happened?"

"Oh okay."

"Ask me nicely next time." Nico said, giving a little smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He was relieved when the guy smiled back, "Okay."

"Erm... goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight."

Nico quickly walked away, but he made a few detours on purpose just to make sure he wasn't being followed. Percy was waiting for him when he got to his cabin.

"Are you okay? I've been waiting for a while."

Nico took out his keys and unlocked the door, "Yeah. I'll tell you when we get inside."

Once inside they sat down on the couch and Nico told Percy the story. Percy could tell that Nico was upset by it, but he couldn't pinpoint what part of it upset him the most.

"You're so lucky you're not gay, Percy." Nico said, looking at his friend, "I mean, at least most girls will let you take them to dinner and pretend they don't want you just for sex. Sometimes I wish guys would bullshit me like that."

"Yeah..." Percy felt awkward, "But at least guys are straight forward about it."

"I don't know. I mean okay, you want to have sex with me, but at least offer dinner first. I don't want to feel like a man-whore."

"It's cute that you like to play it old-fashioned." Percy said, "That makes me happy."

Nico laughed, "Why?"

Oops. Percy hadn't meant to say that. Luckily he came up with a good, honest answer quickly, "Because you're my friend and I want to see you treated right. You deserve to be taken out and shown off and appreciated. I don't want to see you used."

"Aww. You're gonna make me cry, Perce." Nico said.

Percy shrugged, playing it cool, "It's true." he wanted to continue and tell Nico that if he were gay, he would bring Nico flowers, and take him to dinner, and then just cuddle all night, but he knew that would make things weird between them. Suddenly Nico was hugging him.

"You're gonna make such a good boyfriend one day." Nico was saying against his neck, "You know, if you ever get a girlfriend." he released his friend from the embrace, who was now blushing madly.

"I'm okay without a girlfriend." Percy said honestly, "I have camp and stuff to deal with." he added, not so honestly.

"Yeah. Still, if I were a chick I'd be falling all over myself for you."

Percy wanted to dance and sing. So Nico did like him that way, just a little bit. He just laughed, "You'd be an ugly chick."

"Hey, I look like my sister." Nico teased back.

"No way. You look like your dad. Your sister looked like your mom."

"Like you'd know."

"Yeah. I made that up just now."

"Dork."

Percy just laughed. He had succeeded in making Nico feel better, learned that he had an itty bitty chance, and had gotten a hug. This night couldn't get any better.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll sleep here tonight and get my stuff tomorrow. No way I want to shadow travel now."

"Yeah. You look really tired."

Nico shifted on the couch, his head coming dangerously close to leaning on Percy's shoulder, but he stopped and leaned back against the couch, "I don't want to move. This couch is really comfy."

"I know. I'm like sunk into the cushion."

"You are my prisoner!" Nico said, his head falling onto Percy's shoulder. He was going to move it, but Percy was too warm and he found himself not wanting to move. "Sorry, my head is heavy."

"I've always known you have a big head." Percy teased, though secretly his heart was pounding. Nico was so close to him. What if he just turned his head and kissed him right now? Before he could decide Nico was standing up.

"I'd better move before I fall asleep on you." he said.

"Yeah, you probably drool."

"Do not!" Nico playfully threw a pillow from the couch at Percy. Percy caught it.

"Yup, and you throw like a girl, too."

"Is that a gay joke?"

"No. It's a you joke."

"If I weren't so tired I would come up with the greatest comeback." Nico said, leaning against the couch.

Percy stood up too. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He waved and left and Nico locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom and ran the tap, splashing water on his face. His mind was blissfully blank at the moment. As he looked at his reflection he could feel the thoughts of the unkown guy creeping in, so he closed his eyes for a moment and then grabbed his stuff to get ready for bed.

Nico didn't stay long. Percy pretty much got to sit on his bed and watch him pack and that was all. He promised to be back as soon as his new place was finished. He told Percy that he would take him there to show him when it was finished, which was probably in about 2 weeks. Percy decided that he would tell Nico then. He would tell him how he felt and hope for the best. If things went bad Percy could go back to camp and they wouldn't have to see each other anymore, so it was a good time to do it. Now he just had two weeks to anticipate.

.

"You've seemed nervous all day." Nico said as he led Percy up the stone walkway.

"Is your house big enough?" Percy asked, looking up at it and changing the subject.

Nico smirked, "Most of it is my workshop." He said and then they came to a large sliding door. Nico took out his keys and unlocked a huge padlock before sliding the door open. Percy went in and saw that the inside was dramatically different from the first ime he had stepped inside. The walls were painted a gray color and the floor was black tile. This particular room was huge and empty save for a few morbid art pieces here and there.

"I don't like this room much. It's too big. I do like to slide around on the floor in my socks, though."

Percy had to laugh at his friend, "Only you, Nico. Only you."

"What do you want to see first? My workshop or the house part?"

"Um... workshop." Percy said, curious as to what Nico was up to. Nico opened a door previously unnoticed and both stepped inside. Percy did a double take when he saw the great big machinery inside.

"Some Hephaestus kids helped me with this stuff." Nico said, patting one of the large machines.

"What is all of this?"

Nico shrugged, "I mostly make bricks, but I do some other earthenware stuff too. It's pretty popular stuff at the moment, and I get to play in the dirt and rocks."

"That is such a boy thing to say. It's kind of weird hearing it from you, Mr. Starched-White Shirt."

"There's this great invention called a shower," Nico joked, "You should try it sometime."

"You do this all by yourself?" Percy asked, looking at a pile of bricks in the corner.

"For now when I'm just starting out. I'm going to maybe expand into gravel and pavement, but I don't know yet. Anyway, this part and some of outside is going to be the business area, and then my living quarters are on the other side." He took Percy's hand and led him out of the room, "Wipe your feet." he said before stepping back into the large empty room. "Now for the rest of the place before I show you outside."

Percy was led through another door into a kitchen. A very expensive looking kitchen.

"You cook?"

Nico gave him a look, "I'm Italian. Of course I cook."

"That's racist."

"Okay, so Bianca taught me how to warm up soup and I expanded from there. Sue me."

Percy leaned against a granite countertop, "How are you paying for all of this? I mean, Hades doesn't pay for it all, right? I don't see you as a trust-fund daddy's boy."

"He bought the building, but the rest I paid for myself."

"How?"

"I'll show you in a moment." Nico said, "Come upstairs."

"Please tell me you have new stairs."

Nico just rolled his eyes and walked through a doorway. Percy followed and saw a back door and some muddy shoes, then he saw lovely sturdy wooden stairs. He followed Nico up and they landed in a living room of sorts, though all that was there was a couch and Marbles the cat.

"So you've adopted Marbles, then?"

"It's mostly that he just won't leave. He's an outdoors kitty, but when it's cold out I let him sleep here."

"Softy." Percy joked.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, if you look past the couch there's a little loft area where my bed is."

Percy looked over, "Oh yeah, that's pretty cool. Awfully high up for someone who likes dirt so much."

"I feel safer up high. Not too high, though." Nico said, and Percy knew he was referring to Zeus.

"Well this seems like a really neat place, Nico. I can tell you're happy, and it's kind of weird for me."

"I know, right? Let's go outside. I have more to show you." Nico said, already halfway down the stairs. Percy followed, amused and confused by his friend. He had never seen the guy so happy, yet all of this seemed so strange to Percy. It was like Nico had grown up 5 years in the 3 months since the whole Tyler thing. How would he react when Percy told him what he wanted to? Nico was at the bottom pulling his shoes off and putting on big rubber boots when he caught up.

"Are you okay with getting your shoes muddy?" Nico asked, looking at Percy's dirty tennis shoes.

"I think I can handle it." Percy said, suddenly somewhat self conscious about his foot attire.

Nico led him outside and started point to things, "All of this part from here to here is going to be fenced in as a little backyard thing. I'm going to plant sunflowers in the corner." He said as Percy nodded and tried to imagine the rocky dirt piles being something else. The other man continued walking along. When they got to the other side of the mill he pointed to some old stables, "I'm going to modify those and put the landscaping rocks there. One will have big rocks, and the other smaller rocks, and the next one itty bitties and so on..." He looked over at Percy, "Am I boring you?" he asked, biting his lip.

"No. My brain is just kind of like 'What?!' because all of this is just like ta-da suddenly."

Nico smirked, "I love it when you say incoherent things, but I totally understand them. I get that it all seems kind of random, but, I really feel like this is what I should be doing. I'm taking classes and just kind of being my own dude, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Percy said, getting sad again when he realized that now wasn't a good time, either.

"What's the matter?" Nico asked as white flecks began to fall from the sky, "You seem distracted today. What's up?"

Percy watched the snow fall on Nico's curls and his gray hoodie. Why didn't he have a winter jacket on? Nico said his name and he looked up, "What?"

"Something's on your mind, I can tell. What is it? Is everything okay at camp?"

"Yeah everything's fine. It's just... You know when you have something to say but it's never a good time, so you start to wonder if it's worth saying at all?"

"Can't say that I do. What do you need to say?"

Percy shook his head, "Nevermind. It'll change things too much."

"No, tell me."

Percy looked at Nico, into those big brown eyes that almost looked black. He was beginning to shiver, and Percy knew that his stubborn friend would refuse to go inside until he told him what was on his mind. He took a moment to try and articulate things, then took a deep breath and said it.

"I like you Nico."

Nico nodded, "I know. That's why we hang out."

"No, I mean I really like you."

"...What?"

Percy started to struggle under that piercing gaze, "I mean, you're my friend and we're really close and all of that, but sometimes I want to just hold you, and be with you all the time, and kiss you and look at you. I don't know what that means because I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Percy..." Nico wasn't sure what he was going to say. His brain was still processing what he had been told.

"It's okay if you don't like me like that. I mean, I won't be offended. I just thought that I should tell you."

"I kind of don't know what to say, Percy. I mean, what are you saying?"

Percy blushed hard. He was a little bit ticked off at Nico's response. He had to understand what he was trying to do. "I'm saying that I like you as more than a friend."

"Don't say things like that unless you really mean it. Did you mean it about holding me, and wanting to be with me all the time? Think about it first."

Nico seemed alarmed in some way. He had the same face as when he was told Bianca was dead. He had asked people to be completely certain before telling him so. Percy started to feel panicky too. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. He'd been so sure of himself 5 seconds ago. He started blinking a lot.

"I don't know." he said, knowing how pathetic he sounded.

Nico took pity on the boy standing in front of him. He seemed confused and lost. He didn't want to get his hopes up until he was sure that Percy truly liked him that way.

"Are you just lonely?" he asked, trying to coax Percy into thinking things through.

Percy shook his head, "No. I've never needed relationships."

"Are you sure you like me more than a friend? Like, if I whipped out my dick right now you could look at it and want to suck on it?"

Percy's ears felt hot, "I don't know, Nico. I want you in my bed, and to touch you, and kiss you, and watch you make those faces, I really do. But mostly I just want to hold you and protect you and take care of you."

Nico looked at his friend again. He was starting to shiver in the snow in just his sweat shirt, but the blush radiating from his ears to his neck appeared to be keeping him warm. "Would you hold my hand in public?"

"Yes." Percy said without hesitation. He just really wanted Nico to hug him right then and tell him that everything would be okay. Instead Nico nervously bit at his lip and studied his friend.

"Let's go inside. You're freezing."

They went inside the back door and Nico changed his shoes quickly before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. "Shit." he said, and Percy wasn't sure of what that meant just then. The taller man slid down the opposite wall so that they were facing each other with the back door on one side and the staircase on the other. He could leave right now, or they could go upstairs. He knew that was why Nico had stopped there. The smaller man put his feet on Percy's chest in what seemed like an attempt to keep him at a distance without using his hands. Percy grabbed Nico's ankles to keep him right there as he was. He was terrified that his friend was going to run from him.

Percy's senses were higher. He could hear Nico's nervous breathing, and he swore he could hear his heart, too, but was probably just imagining it. He could smell the new canvas of Nico's shoes as he held them to his chest, on top of the dirt and deodorant smell the son of Hades always had about him. He felt those dark eyes on him, curious as to his next move, but Percy kept his eyes on the muddy tile floor beneath them. He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't let it happen. He was already wondering what it would taste like, feel like, and he was afraid of the answer. It felt a bit like learning magician's tricks. What if it wasn't that great once he knew the secrets? Nico's ankle twitched in Percy's grip and he finally looked up at the younger man. He let go of the slender ankles and Nico settled them on either side of Percy's knees. He must have felt vulnerable because he quickly pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them as he peered over at Percy. After another moment he relaxed into a cross-legged position, but he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. Percy was disappointed; Nico had the most beautiful hands.

Nico watched Percy curiously. His friend was so incredibly lost, and he didn't know how to help him. It's not that he wasn't into the idea, but he was terrified about how it would affect their friendship. Plus, it was obvious that Percy had no idea about what he was doing. He didn't even know what all of those feelings meant. His eyes seemed strangely vibrant in the dank half light of the winter sky coming in through the window on the back door, and it took Nico a moment to realize that it was because those seagreen eyes were wet with unshed tears. Percy was still freaking out. Nico heard him inhale deeply and their eyes met again. Percy reached forward and cupped Nico's face. Nico leaned in to the touch, but not too much. Always on guard.

"Can I just-?" Percy asked quietly, seeming to ask himself more than the younger man. Still, Nico swallowed and nodded, the way Percy was looking at his mouth had him already parting his lips and then it happened. Nico focused on the sounds in an attempt to remain objective in the situation. He heard the creaking of the floor as Percy adjusted his body, he heard his own intake of air as he got ready to put his tongue in Percy's mouth, and then Percy's shy moan when he succeeded. Nico smiled at that, which broke the kiss, and he found himself looking up at an obviously very frightened Percy. It was painful, all of it. They sat back in their previous positions, but Nico didn't like the feeling of detachment, so he grabbed the front of Percy's sweat shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. Just a small, quick one, but somehow that reassured the other man, and Nico felt it. He then stood up, adjusting his hoodie and putting his hood up before extending his hand to Percy.

"So what happens now?" Percy asked as they both stared at the steps.

Nico grabbed Percy's hand in his, "I have no fucking idea." he said and then started walking upstairs.

The sky was still that weird half light gray, where some things seemed brighter, but only in contrast to the darkness of everything else. Nobody was around, and Nico held Percy's hand tighter and started to run.

"Hurry!" he said behind him. Percy kept up, if only not to break the contact of their hands. They ran into the living room and Percy slammed into the side of the doorway. Nico stopped and then the pair both leaned on the wall facing the couch to catch their breath and in unison they sank down to the floor before looking at each other and laughing. In spite of himself, Nico felt a little hope blooming in his chest. This could be amazing.

"What time is it?" Nico asked, standing up and looking for a source to tell time with.

"About six thirty."

Nico rubbed his left eye, "Wow, it feels a lot later than that."

"You're always sleepy," Percy said, also standing and tentatively pulling Nico into a hug, "Do you need a nap?"

"I'm not a toddler." Nico said in that tone that made Percy feel stupid. Sensing this, he hugged Percy, "But yes. I could sleep right here." he leaned against the other man's chest. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or how it would all turn out, but right now he was just going with his guts. Percy brought him over to the couch and both laid down in a spooning position. Nico turned to face Percy and looked at him as though considering something, but then he closed his eyes and buried his face in Percy's chest.

Percy wasn't tired, not a bit. He had a lot to figure out and fast. Had Nico accepted him or not? Where they just going to experiment a little? Was he okay with that? He kissed Nico's forehead and then closed his eyes to think. He tried not to, but one of Nico's questions kept coming up in his mind. 'If I whipped out my dick right now you could look at it and want to suck on it?' He'd resisted such thoughts for so long, but now Nico had asked him, so he had to allow himself to think about it. He opened his eyes and surveyed the sleeping form in front of him. He wanted to run his hand down the valleys of Nico's side, but didn't want to wake him, so he did it with his eyes instead. He'd never touched anyone "that way", let alone another guy. Would he like it? He didn't know. Well, it was like he knew, but something inside of him was blocking him from truly accepting the answer. Their bodies were pressed closely together, but Percy's eyes wandered to Nico's lap. 'If I whipped out my dick right now...' The son of Poseidon wanted to see it. He wanted to unzip the smaller man's jeans and pull them down and just look. He really hadn't seen much in the darkness of Nico's room that night he had been watching. He hadn't really allowed himself to look there. He'd seen him in the showers, too, but for some reason his mind couldn't remember. Percy put his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the kiss there. '...want to suck on it?' He moved his hand from his mouth and licked his lips. Could he do that? Suck a dick? He felt embarrassed to think about it, but he also found himself wanting to try. Could he make Nico make those faces? The smaller body started to stir and stretch and the next thing Percy knew Nico was falling sideways off of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, looking down at his friend. So much for protecting him, he thought.

Nico giggled, "Yeah." He looked up at the worried face of his friend. "Come here."

Percy awkwardly slid off of the couch and found himself leaning over his friend. There wasn't enough room between them and the couch or the coffee table to let him lay to the side. Nico reached up and held the back of Percy's neck with one hand. Percy felt himself being pulled downward and he let it happen, soon finding himself kissing Nico again. After a moment he was gently pushed away.

"Is this okay? It's helping me think." Nico said, looking as confused as Percy had felt earlier.

"Yeah. I like it."

Nico gave a half smile, seeming half asleep still, "You like it." he said, more to himself before pulling Percy down for another kiss. The smaller man smiled to himself. Percy was really getting the hang of this kissing thing. He was actually quite good for a beginner, not that Nico had all that much experience himself to go on. This time Percy was the one to start darting his tongue out, and Nico stifled an appreciative gasp. He didn't want to scare Percy away with too much too fast. Then he felt Percy relaxing against him. Instead of looming over him the taller man was now sort of laying on Nico, though he was careful about not letting his hips settle. Nico couldn't imagine that being comfortable, so he took the risk of pushing Percy's down with his hands. He felt Percy start shaking a little and gasp, but he continued the make-out session, so he must not have minded too much. Nico struggled to keep his hips from grinding against Percy's and felt some relief when the other man broke the kiss again.

He studied his friend's face and pet his hair, pushing Nico's hood back, "This feels nice." he whispered, "Like... I'm at home."

"You're adorable." Nico said, unsure of how to take the compliment. It was a little too deep for him just then.

"I can tell you're holding back, though."

Nico hadn't been expecting that, "What?"

Percy blushed, "I can tell you're not doing everything that you want to do."

"I don't want to go too fast with things." Nico said, not sure of where this was going.

"You're not. We're just kissing."

"I don't think you can handle the full experience just yet."

"So? Make me."

Nico bit his lip, considering the consequences. He knew Percy didn't mean sex, but could he control himself? What if he hurt Percy? "You're really sure about this?"

No, but now it was a challenge, so Percy nodded, "Yup. I wanna make out like they do in pornos."

Nico laughed, "You watch porn?"

"Er what? Who said that?"

"You know they do more than kiss in pornos, right?"

"Yeah, but we can save that for later."

"Oh, so you think there's going to be a later, eh?"

Percy gave Nico a peck, "I hope so."

"Hmm... we'll see. Ready for this?"

Percy giggled, "We'll find out, won't we?"

Nico just gave a half smile and pulled Percy down for a kiss. He waited for Percy to start frenching him again before he really let go. He pushed Percy's hips down into his as he pushed his up, starting a slow grinding motion. Percy stopped the kiss to gasp a little moan.

"You okay?" Nico asked, smiling at the reaction.

"Mhm." Percy nodded, already going back into the kissing. He tentatively moved his hips against Nico's and earned a low moan. Hmm, this could be fun. They awkwardly moved about until they found a rhythm. By then it seemed to be happening more on instinct than anything, which freed the boys' brains to do other things. Nico bit down on Percy's bottom lip as he pushed his hips up harder. Percy gasped and moved his mouth away. Shame, Nico thought, he would have to learn to like it. Percy kissed the base of Nico's neck before kissing all the way up to his ear. The smaller man made the most glorious sound when he did that, and it made him want to do it more, but Nico stopped him, capturing his lips in his. Percy was a little nervous that he was going to get bit again, but Nico was being gentle. His skin broke out in goosebumps when Nico's icy hands moved up his shirt. Percy suddenly couldn't breathe. The smaller man's nails ran across the virgin skin beneath them and then he ran his hands back across to soothe the marks. Percy suddenly sat upright.

"That's enough for now!" he said, standing up and blushing furiously, "Um, Nico, where's your bathroom?"

Nico pointed and listened to Percy run into it and slam the door. He smirked and sat up, knowing exactly what Percy was doing in there. It was cute. He had figured that Percy was mostly talk, but it had been fun seeing how far he could go. After a few minutes Percy came out of the bathroom.

"Do you need a cigarette?" Nico asked with a knowing smirk.

Percy didn't understand the joke, but he could tell that it was one, so he just smiled, "Jerk."

"Yes you did."

"Shut up." Percy sat back down next to Nico. They just sort of stared off into space together and then Percy leaned against Nico's shoulder. The younger man leaned against Percy's head.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Percy asked.

Nico laughed, "What?"

"Not today. Just sometime. I want to take you to the movies."

Nico really wasn't a 'sit at the movies' kind of guy, but it was so sweet that he had to say yes, "Okay. Will you buy me red licorice?"

"Er... of course I will." Percy said, finding the request somewhat random.

"It's a date, then."

"Would you come to camp on like maybe Thursday? Then I'll take over from there."

Nico nodded, trying really hard not to smile. It was just so cute and sweet and he'd never actually been on a real date before. In spite of himself he found himself feeling excited. He was already planning on what to wear.

"Helloooo?"

The smaller man came back to reality and looked at Percy, who looked nervous but hopeful. Nico just smiled and kissed his cheek. After a few minutes of the two just kind of sitting next to each other Percy stood up.

"I should probably be getting back soon."

"Yeah..." Nico said, suddenly feeling very lonely. Percy helped him stand up and then kissed his forehead before pulling the smaller man into a hug.

"Don't think too much on it, Nico. You always think too much."

The arms around the son of Poseidon squeezed tighter, and Percy kind of hoped he would never let go just then. He did though, after a moment, and pushed up to kiss the other man.

"Come on." Nico said, taking Percy's hand and walking toward a dark corner. Even renovated, the cannery had a lot of those. The pair came out in a shadow near Percy's cabin. "So I'll see you Thursday night." the younger one whispered inches from Percy's face. The other man couldn't resist and kissed him. Percy loved kissing Nico. It had quickly become his new favorite thing to do.

"Yep. Thursday." Percy said after they finally parted. Before any more could be said Nico had disappeared. Percy walked into his cabin, feeling floaty like he was dreaming. Had all of that really just happened? Taking his own advice, he tried not to think on it too much. He was happy and had told Nico how he felt and that's all that really mattered just then.

Nico got into the shower as soon as he had gotten back home. Traveling on top of all of the emotional outpour had him exhausted, but the shower was his best place to think. 'You always think too much.' echoed Percy's voice in his head. That was true, but he couldn't help it. What had just happened? In the span of maybe two hours he'd gone from being content with his best friend to wondering when he'd get to kiss him next. He forced himself to listen to Percy's advice not to think on it too much. He'd go on this movie date and see how he felt after that. As he toweled off he looked around the bathroom. He started to wonder if Percy had sat on the toilet to take care of himself, or if he'd leaned against the sink, or what. He felt pervy to think that way, but then he started to wonder what Percy's O face looked like. He was so inexperienced Nico guessed he'd have more of a surprised look than anything.

"Shit." he said, looking down at his erection. He really should have had those thoughts in the shower. It felt strange to jack it to images of Percy. Before today he'd always told himself that his friend was off limits. Sure, he imagined him sleeping in his bed and stuff, but this was different. He almost had to laugh at the images that started to run through his mind. It seemed strange to ever see Percy actually doing those things. He was so obviously innocent, Nico wondered if the other man even knew the extent of what two men could do together. He liked the idea of being able to teach him, though. If he had to judge my their makeout session, his friend got better as time passed, and he was willing to try things. Oh yes, this could be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"I could totally be a mob boss." Nico said as Percy stopped his car at a red light.

Percy smirked and looked over at the other man, "Nah. You're too soft."

"Only to people I like."

"So you could really chain someone to two cars and pull him in half like in the movie?"

"Technically he had other people do that, but no. I guess I wouldn't."

"Told you. Though I must admit you'd be cute in a fedora." The light turned green and Percy continued driving down the road. Nico looked out the window, observing people on the sidewalks. "You went quiet." Percy said, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Hmm?" Nico turned back to his friend, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Secret stuff."

Percy was watching the road, but could hear something in Nico's voice that made him want to know, "Tell me tell me..." he chanted.

"Fine. I was maybe thinking of something sexy I could do for you wearing a fedora, but now you ruined the surprise so I'm not gonna."

Percy stayed quiet for a moment while he got his thoughts under control. He cleared his throat, "Oh I'll still be surprised, I promise."

Nico smirked, but Percy didn't see it, "I'll think about it. Jerk."

"So are you still hungry for dinner or are you full of popcorn and red licorice?"

"I could go for something small."

"I know just the place to take you." Percy said and took a right onto the main road, "I think you'll appreciate it."

"Chocolate is so goood." Nico practically moaned as he sipped his malted milkshake.

Percy laughed, "You act like you've been starving. I would have taken you to eat before the movie if you'd told me."

"I wasn't hungry then. I was nervous."

"Aww, really?" Percy asked before shoving some fries into his mouth.

"Well yeah. I've never actually been on a date before."

"I like taking you on dates. I like to show you off." Percy said after swallowing his mouthful of food.

This time Nico laughed, "To the three people in this restaurant?"

"Yep, and the people in the theater. When they looked at us funny I was just like, 'Yeah. he's with me. Be jealous'"

"You're such a dork." the smaller man told Percy before finishing off his shake, "So anything else planned?"

"I was expecting you to be tired by now, so I really didn't plan anything after." Percy said. He had seen Nico nap during the movie, and now realized that he should have maybe planned something then.

"We could just walk around for a while." Nico suggested, stealing some of Percy's fries.

"Sounds good." Percy said, glad to hear that he hadn't bored Nico to death.

A while later they were walking down the street. Percy was steering them toward an old fashioned candy shop a few blocks away. This was a part of town that they were trying to keep "historic" and Nico certainly seemed to enjoy himself, telling Percy random stories from his past. When they got to the candy shop he thought his smaller friend was going to go crazy as he pointed to all of the things he remembered from the past. They had everything from clove gum to Turkish taffy to gummy crows. Nico ran out of hands and asked Percy to hold some for him while he found a basket.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Percy warned.

"I'm not going to eat it all at once." Nico said in that 'duh' tone he sometimes used, "Here, suck on this and keep quiet." he continued, shoving something into Percy's mouth. Percy dropped the candy in his hands into a basket Nico was now holding and then pulled the sucker out of his mouth. It was a larger one than he usually got at the doctor's office. He nearly choked when he realized that the flavor was banana. He knew his friend had done it all on purpose, and the thought made him blush. "Perv." Nico snickered as he dropped a few pieces of salt water taffy into the basket, which only made Percy's blush worse. "I'm going to go pay for these before I get too crazy." Nico said and moved away from Percy, who was still staring at the yellow and white lollipop on his hand.

Percy was hesitant to put it back in his mouth after realizing all of the innuendo surrounding it. He quickly shoved it in his mouth and tried to think of other things. Nico came back with a grocery bag and winked at Percy before they both left the shop.

"I'm so excited!" Nico said, looking into the bag.

Percy took the sucker out of his mouth, "I like that you're so easily pleased." Nico gave Percy a sexy smirk and Percy blushed again, "Not like that!"

The smaller man laughed, "Relax, Percy. It's fun to joke about pervy things." he stopped their walk and moved them to the side to get out of the way of other people passing by, then he grabbed the hand Percy was holding the sucker with. He stared at Percy and licked the top of the sucker with the tip of his tongue, then licked either side of it in a most lewd manner. He stepped back, "See? It's fun."

The son of Poseidon just stared at Nico. His brain had pretty much stopped functioning at anything above a primal level. He threw the sucker on the ground and grabbed the smaller man by the jaw, bringing him into a kiss. They moved to the side of a building nearby and Percy pressed Nico against the wall as they made out. He felt skinny arms move around his waist, holding him tightly.

"Dammit Nico." he said against the other man's neck, "Why'd you have to do that?"

Nico was squirming as the breath on his neck turned him on way more than he was going to let his friend know. He swallowed and tried to sound normal, "Sorry, I just like to tease you."

Percy looked into the dark eyes that almost looked frightened, and he gently placed a hand on the side of Nico's face, "Don't be sorry."

Nico swallowed again, "Okay." he said, looking at Percy's lips. The other man answered the silent quest with a quiet kiss. Nico tasted like licorice. Percy hated licorice until that very moment. They parted when they heard a woman exclaim, "There are children around!"

"You okay?" Percy asked, noticing that Nico still seemed nervous.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not used to you being like this."

"Like how?"

"Like... wanting me." Nico said, looking to the side.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is kind of weird, huh?" Percy moved to give the other man some space, but took his hand, "It's your fault, though, teasing me like that."

Nico laughed, "That's just how I do. I like to tease and flirt and make you chase me. I like to know that I'm wanted."

"You're very wanted." Percy said. Feeling kind of silly, nervous, yet turned on and comfortable at the same time.

"Hmm, I think I'm getting tired." Nico said, hoping that Percy hadn't caught on that being sleepy was one of his many defense mechanisms. He hated the immediately guarded reaction he felt, but he liked Percy way too much, and needed to slow things down.

"See? Too much sugar. You're crashing, Sugar Baby."

They walked back to the car and got in. It wasn't until they were at a red light that Nico started laughing.

"What?" Percy asked, glancing over.

"I just realized that you called me Sugar Baby."

"It just seemed appropriate at the time."

Nico laid back on the seat of the car and smiled, "You're so cute, Percy."

Percy looked back at the road as the light turned green, "No I'm not. I'm tough."

"Yes you are. Just accept it."

"Fine."

"Hehehe, you're even cute when you pout."

Percy sucked in his bottom lip and bit it to keep from pouting more. Nico let the subject drop and they rode in relative silence back to the camp. Neither spoke until they were at Percy's cabin door.

"Tonight was fun. We need to hang out like that again." Nico said, leaning against the door.

"Yeah. Next time I'm taking you on a picnic during the day so you won't get so tired."

"Yeah. I'm a little more awake now after that car ride."

Percy shifted his stance nervously. He knew what Nico was saying, and was debating on whether to take the bait or not. He decided to take it hook, line, and sinker. "Do you want to come in for a while?"

Nico smirked that sexy smirk he did when he was up to something, "Sure."

Inside Percy's cabin Nico had his hands on everything, picking things up and turning things over. Percy sat on his bed and watched him in amusement.

"Do you ever use this giant fork for anything?" the son of Hades asked, holding a large metal trident.

Percy laughed, only Nico could get away with calling it a giant fork, "I haven't had the occasion, no."

Nico had the notion to lick the large middle prong, but decided that Percy had been victim of enough teasing, and also because he had no idea where it had been. He put the trident down and sat next to Percy on the bed, playfully biting Percy's shoulder.

"Did you just bite me?"

"It was a sign of affection."

"You're so weird." The son of Poseidon said, moving in to kiss the other man. They made quick work of settling down on the bed with Nico on top this time. He sat up and looked down at Percy. He put his hands inside Percy's shirt and moved them upward, feeling the lean torso underneath. He was short waisted compared to Nico's more lengthened build, and Nico almost told him so, but stopped, assuming Percy would get self conscious about it.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. So much for not going any further that night.

Percy nodded, "Yeah. I'll stop you if it's too much." he said. He was enjoying the feeling of someone else's hands on him. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but it was a good one. He was disappointed when the younger man stopped, but then Nico grabbed his hands and put them on his chest.

"Your turn, if you want."

Percy's hands were shaking as he slipped them underneath the bottom hem of Nico's shirt, but the younger man pretended not to notice. Percy's hands were warm and he wanted to moan, but held back. Then the other man's hands slid around his ribcage and he had to let out an appreciative sigh. He grabbed the bottom of Percy's shirt and slowly started to move it up, watching Percy for any signs of not wanting him to. Percy continued running his hands across the smaller man's skin, so Nico continued to push the shirt up until Percy's entire torso was naked. He felt Percy move his own hands to rest on Nico's hips as he watched what the other one was up to. Nico smiled and bent down to kiss Percy's lips, then he continued downward to Percy's chin, then his neck. He wanted to get his collarbone, but the shirt was covering it, so he skipped down to Percy's chest, then over to his ribs, then back to the middle just below his navel, which made Percy giggle a little. When Nico kissed Percy's hip he knew it was No Man's Land by the sound Percy made.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's ok." Percy pulled him up for a kiss and then Nico sat up again.

"Waist up, I got it." he said, tracing a line across Percy's torso. He wasn't disappointed. He was glad to know that Percy was okay giving boundaries... for now. Percy did somewhat surprise him however when he sat up and lifted off his shirt before grabbing Nico down with him. Just going with it, Nico settled in a sort of laying position on top of the other man, kissing him and tentatively running his hands along the pale, untouched skin. Nico was pale, too, but Percy's lacked the olive tint and so appeared lighter. Nico liked the contrast. He felt warm hands pushing his shirt up, and he reluctantly left Percy's mouth to help with removal of said shirt.

"Lay down." Percy said quietly, and Nico obeyed. The taller man moved to sit between Nico's knees and just looked at him for a moment. He ran his hands down Nico's sides, moving them across his stomach and chest. It was then that he remembered something and he dipped down to kiss Nico before moving down to his neck. The body beneath him pushed up as Nico moaned. Percy kissed over to Nico's ear, and the younger man continued to make wonderful appreciative sounds.

"Percy." Nico gasped, "If you want me to have any control tonight you'll stop doing that."

"What happens if I don't?" Percy asked before licking up the outside of Nico's ear.

"Fuck! Percy, seriously. That's just mean." Nico tried to move away from the hot mouth on his ear.

Percy giggled and then moved to sit up, "Sorry." he looked down at Nico, who was glaring daggers at him as he tried to regain composure.

"Shit." Nico said, covering his face with his hands, "Please tell me you have your own bathroom in this cabin."

"Yep I do. Why?" Percy smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Because you're a mean ol' cocktease, that's why." Nico said, throwing Percy's pillow at him. Percy caught it and moved down to kiss Nico.

"I haven't said stop yet." he whispered in Nico's ear. He almost laughed at the bewildered look his friend gave him.

"No way. That's all you get. I was thinking you were so innocent, but I'm quickly finding out what a lie that is."

"I'm still innocent." Percy protested, "I just like it a lot."

Nico laughed, "Why are you so adorable when you say things like that?"

"Because I'm Percy?" Percy suggested with a shrug.

Nico just laughed again and sat up, "Well I'm going to be right back." he made to move off of the bed, but Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No. Not yet."

"What?"

Percy's cheeks turned pink, "I just mean I'm not done playing yet." He just didn't want the feelings to end yet. He felt so good right then. It was the excitement of discovering something new and fun.

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Nico teased, laying back down next to Percy. The son of Poseidon just looked him over, which made Nico a little bit nervous, "Are you afraid to touch me now?" he asked, secretly really wanting Percy to put his hands on him again.

"I want to see everything."

Nico's head snapped to the side as he looked at the other man right in the eyes, "No."

"Why not?"

Nico blushed a cute blush, "Because I don't want you to yet."

Percy wanted to argue that he had seen Nico naked before, and that it wasn't that mysterious because he had the same parts, but Nico's reaction had been so genuinely demure that he was afraid to push the man any further. He did, however, start to make plans as to how he would see the son of Hades naked soon. Instead of saying anything he just gave Nico a sweet little kiss and then laid his head on the smaller chest.

"Sorry." Nico said, sensing a change in Percy's mood. He was afraid he'd made him mad.

Percy moved to look at Nico and played with his hair, "It's okay. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Nico laughed, "You didn't. It's all just still really weird to me. Is it not for you?"

"It is, but I just go with my feelings. Like, sometimes it's weird because you're a guy, but then I'm like, 'It feels good.' and then it's weird because you're my friend and then I think, 'I like him.' so it's fine."

"Hmm... You're awfully flip. How do I know you're not going to change your mind?"

Percy shrugged, "You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

"I still think you'll be afraid to touch it." Nico said, changing the subject from his trust issues. Sure, Percy said he liked Nico's male form, but was he going to be okay with *everything*? Part of him wanted to whip it out just to see what Percy did, but the other part wanted to keep things where they were for the moment.

"Maybe. I'd know if you show me."

Nico blushed that blush again, "Maybe another day."

Percy pulled Nico into a spooning position, "It's cute that you're nervous about it." he whispered.

Nico pretended not to notice the chills that the whisper behind his ear had sent through his body, "Just keeping it classy." he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Cute." Percy said, kissing Nico's cheek.

"I need to get home." Nico said, purposely avoiding the word 'tired' again.

"Aww, no."

Nico sat up and looked at his friend, "Percy, I am not spending the night here. This isn't like the slumber parties we used to have." he moved off of the bed and found his shirt and put it on.

"Do you hate me now?" Percy asked, sitting up on the bed.

Nico threw the other man's shirt over to him and then sat back down on the bed, "No. Are you going to be one of those needy guys who needs constant reassurance of my feelings toward you?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope. Anyway, when can I take you on a picnic?"

"I'm free this weekend."

Percy tried not to smile, "That excited to see me again?"

Nico shrugged, "Maybe. I'll come around 11 or so."

"Okay."

They kissed one more time before Nico left the cabin. Percy watched him literally disappear into the darkness before walking over to his bathroom to shower. He was a little bit frustrated with his friend. Nico held back a lot. He would bait Percy and then pull away before Percy actually got anything. Not just with physical affection, but with things he said, too. Percy understood that he was just being guarded after everything with Tyler, but he hoped that Nico would learn to trust him as a lover the way he trusted him as a friend.

.

Percy sighed and looked up at the clouds. One was shaped vaguely like a duck, and he was about to tell his friend so when a head of dark hair blocked his view. He pulled Nico down and kissed him. The younger man laid his head on Percy's chest. Percy put his arms around the smaller body. Nico seemed at peace and it was nice to just be able to hold him.

"I like how the one time I'm not tired when we hang out, we end up just laying here." Nico said, focusing and unfocusing on various blades of grass in his view.

Percy laughed and Nico liked the vibration against his ear as his friend spoke, "Yeah, but it's nice. I like holding you. You fit nicely." he said and then moved his arms like a robot, making an affirmative beeping noise when they settled around Nico's waist.

Nico laughed and moved up to kiss Percy, then he sat up and picked through the remains of their picnic until he found a piece of bread. He didn't really like bread much, but he was still a little bit hungry. He always seemed to forget to eat before hanging out with Percy. It was a nervous thing. Percy also sat up and looked around the perimeter of their blanket, smiling when he found what he was looking for.

"Come here." he said, and Nico moved closer, now wishing he hadn't eaten the bread because he was rather thirsty. Percy stuck the little flower behind Nico's ear and then kissed his cheek. Nico just laughed and batted his eyelashes. He felt a flutter in his chest and swallowed to make it go away. Percy pulled Nico to lay next to him, "Tell me a secret."

"Umm... I'm allergic to mushrooms."

"No, like a different secret."

"I'm afraid of geese."

That still hadn't been the kind of secret Percy wanted, but he was caught off guard by it, "What? Really?"

"Yeah. When I was little I was feeding duckies and then this bigass goose comes out of nowhere and was like 'Gimme all your bread!' and then when it was gone he chased me until I crossed the street. Bianca thought it was hilarious."

Percy laughed, "It is."

"You wouldn't think so if you had been there. Geese are mean. Anyway, your turn to tell me something."

"I guess I technically need to tell you two things... Hmm... I have a fascination with dreadlocks and sometimes I want to use my powers to waterski with two sharks on my feet, but that would be unethical."

It was Nico's turn to laugh, "That would be awesome!" he moved to sit on Percy's hips, "We should do it."

"What?" Percy mind had flown right into the gutter.

"We should go do the skiing with sharks thing."

Percy laughed, "Maybe in the summertime."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"And I'm just going to hold you." Percy said, putting his arms back around Nico and pulling him down to his chest.

"Cheese." Nico teased his friend.

"You like it."

"I do like cheese."

"You like me?"

"That's what I said." Nico kissed Percy to halt the ridiculous conversation.

"I like you too." Percy manged between kisses before the other man silenced him for good with his tongue. He liked kissing Nico. Really liked it. Right then he would have been okay staying like that forever. Eventually, however, the smaller man stopped for air and then buried his face in Percy's neck. A random thought occured to Percy and he decided to ask about it, "Hey Nico, do you have asthma or something? You can't hold your breath very long."

"Sucks to your ass-mar!" Nico mumbled against Percy's neck.

"Did you just quote a book I had to read in high school?"

"The greatest book ever."

"Hmm, agree to disagree."

Nico moved to look at Percy. He hadn't sat up again, just propped up on his arms to look at the other man's face. Percy looked nervous, probably thinking Nico was going to defend his favorite book to the death.

"Percy?"

"Nico?"

"Why don't you realize how fucking smart you are?"

Percy hadn't been expecting that, "Eh?"

"Since I've been around you more often lately, I've noticed that you're really smart, but it's like you don't even know it because you let people tell you that learning disabilities mean you aren't smart."

Percy bit his lip, not quite believing what Nico was saying, "What makes you say that?"

Now Nico did sit up, "Just... I've noticed when people use big words you know what they mean, and when someone mentions something random you know a little bit about it. Now I mention a book that I thought few people cared to read and you not only knew the book, but you remembered a quote from it."

Percy blushed, "None of that means I'm smart. I'm just really good at noticing and remembering things. Plus, I had to read that book to pass tenth grade. It doesn't count."

"Dammit Percy, I wish you would understand what I'm saying."

"Well I don't. See? Not so smart afterall."

"Bullshit." Nico bent down and kissed Percy again, "You're smart. Just accept it."

The other man smiled against Nico's lips, "I must say I enjoy your demanding demeanor."

"Don't use words like that if you want me to believe you aren't smart."

"How about I shut up and you keep kissing me?"

Instead of replying Nico just obeyed, and so it went for a good hour; a make-out session, some chatting, and then another make-out session. Finally Percy's need to urinate ended their picnic, and Nico shadowed them back to his place. When the taller man came out of the bathroom, the son of Hades was lounging on the couch with his feet hanging over the edge. Percy came over and removed Nico's shoes, and then his socks. Dark eyes merely watched him, curious as to his purpose. Percy removed his shoes and socks as well and then came to lay on top of Nico. The smaller man scooted up to allow more room and Percy settled between Nico's thighs. Yet again they began to kiss, but both knew this was different. This was a more frantic, needy kind of thing. Nico knew something was going to happen, and at that moment he was glad to let it.

"Percy..." he allowed himself to gasp as the other man licked up his throat.

"Hmm Nico..." Percy answered breathlessly, hands roaming inside the smaller man's shirt. Soon both men were shirtless, and Percy boldly kissed down Nico's torso, noting that his ribs were another spot that made the smaller man make those beautiful sounds.

"How far do you want to go?" Nico whispered against Percy's open mouth.

"As far as you'll let me." Percy whispered back before capturing that delicious mouth again. He couldn't kiss this man enough. He heard the distinct sound of a buckle being undone, followed by swift unzipping. He felt a colder hand grab his own and place it on Nico's stomach below his navel. Percy moved his hand so that his fingers were pointing toward the undone belt and unzipped zipper, and then Nico slowly guided it downward, continuing to kiss the trembling son of Poseidon. A tiny groan escaped him as Percy's warm hand came in contact with his crotch, and Percy echoed it when he felt the hot hard flesh pressing against the cotton of Nico's underwear. The taller man sort of froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Nico slowly dipped his own hand into Percy's pants as the other hand undid the fastenings holding them shut. Nico began stroking Percy through the fabric of his boxers and the taller man had to move his mouth away to moan in surprised pleasure. Nobody else had touched him there, just himself, and the sensation was almost too much. Nico cupped Percy's hand that was frozen on his crotch and coaxed it to move in time with his own hand. Once satisfied that Percy could take things from there he ran his fingers through Percy's hair and then settled on holding onto the back of his neck as the sensations started to make his hips push against the other man's hand.

Both suddenly froze a few moments later when Percy's erection worked its way out of the hole in the front of his boxers and the small hand in his pants came in contact with the warm flesh. They stopped kissing and stared at one another. Percy found it slightly amusing that Nico looked like the terrified one. He cupped the smaller man's face and moved his hand down to Nico's chest.

"Your heart's beating really fast." he whispered, feeling the pounding beneath his fingers.

"Sorry." Nico blurted out for lack of something else to say.

Percy's mouth turned up in a smile, "So cute." he said and then went back to kissing the man below him. Nico stayed still until Percy moved the hand in his pants to slip inside his underwear. His hips involuntarily jerked as Percy's hand wrapped around his weeping length and he moaned into the other man's mouth. He hadn't meant for things to escalate that quickly, but now he didn't give a fuck if they ended up naked on his bed. He'd deal with repercussions later; right now he just really wanted Percy to keep doing that. He bit the other man's bottom lip and Percy moaned, though Nico wasn't sure it was an appreciative noise. As their mouths moved together so did their hands, and when Percy started to whimper Nico withdrew his hand. Before the taller man could ask what he was doing Nico put his hands on either of Percy's hips and pushed against him. Percy freed both of his hands and placed them on either side of Nico's head. The man below him just smiled and continued grinding their hips together, watching as Percy looked away to moan to himself. It was just so much fun to see what reactions he could get from the son of Poseidon!

Percy had no idea what he was doing, but he quickly realized that with Nico that really didn't matter. The smaller man was guiding him to not only make himself feel good, but to make Nico feel good too. Percy loved watching Nico's face. He could watch it all day. He bent down to kiss that face as their bodies moved together. He could kiss this boy all day. He felt the hands at his hips start gripping harder. More than likely he would have bruises, but they wouldn't last long. Percy moved his mouth to Nico's throat and Nico's whimper made that feeling below his stomach get that much more intense. He moved away to look at the smaller man again when something with claws jumped on his back. He instinctively jumped up and heard the thud of the creature falling on the floor.

"Marbles! What the fuck!" Nico shouted as he also got up from the couch, picking up the cat to scold him while simultaneously making sure it was okay. The cat made a struggling noise and pushed away, so Nico put him down and he ran off into an unknown shelter. "I didn't know he was inside." Nico said, looking up at Percy.

"Scared me."

Nico laughed, "I could tell."

Percy sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it and making it stick up. Nico fastened his pants back up and sat down next to Percy, reaching up to fix the other man's hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, getting that feeling like he was in trouble.

Percy looked over at him, "Yeah. Just trying to decide on my feelings." His adrenaline was up, which had pushed his erection down, and now he was a little embarrassed.

"Want me to take you home?"

"I don't know."

Nico stopped talking. He was terrified that Percy was changing his mind about liking him. At least he would know before they had done anything too serious. He curled up on the couch, hugging his knees. Percy reached out for him, "Hey, none of that." he said, taking one of Nico's hands, "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Just scared." Nico said the last part before he could stop it. He winced inside at how stupid he sounded.

"Why? Because your cat is apparently a ninja assassin?"

Nico shook his head, "Nah. It's nothing."

"Liar!"

Black eyes went wide as they stared at Percy. "Eh..."

Percy laughed, "Hey, just calling it as I see it. Seriously, what's the matter?"

"I'm thinking you might not like me anymore. Like, that you're freaking out about what we just did."

"Please, I'm pissed at Marbles for tearing my back up and stopping me from further disheveling your appearance, and I'm too embarassed to keep going because now I'm thinking that I don't have cute enough underpants on. Don't you dare think I couldn't like you. P.S. I fully intend to see you naked very soon. I like to think that I almost did tonight. There, happy?"

Nico laughed, "Yes. Percy, you're so fucking cute. Who worries about their underpants when they'll just be on the floor?"

Percy blushed, "Me."

Nico laughed again and kissed Percy on the cheek, "Well, how about we go get some sandwiches and then I'll take you back to camp?"

"Hmm... Ok, sounds good." Percy said, glad for the change of subject. He was still feeling a little nervous about the whole thing.

A few hours later they were walking to Percy's cabin. It was dark and most of the campers were at the mess hall for dinner, making the cabins areas feel deserted.

"When can we hang out again?" Percy asked.

"I have class all week, but I can hang out afterward or on the weekend."

"Ok. I'm not sure what's going on at camp. I don't know how busy I'll be."

"Well, just Iris me when you know and we'll figure something out."

"Ok." Percy stopped walking and pulled Nico in for a kiss. "Blah I don't want you to leave."

"Sorry. I'm a busy bee." Nico said, choosing not to ruin the mood by reminding Percy how much he hated camp. As much as he also didn't want to leave Percy's side, the thought of waking up at camp put a bad taste in his mouth. They continued alking until they got to Percy's cabin, "So yeah, just let me know and we'll figure out a time to hang out again."

"Yep. Guess I'll see you around sometime."

"Dork." Nico kissed Percy, "Goodnight."

Percy pulled Nico in for another kiss, "Goodnight."

Nico started to walk away, but a few steps away he stopped, "Hey Percy..." he turned around.

"Hmm?"

The son of Hades reached into his pants and before Percy knew what was happening Nico had flashed him and quickly tucked everything back away. He winked at the shocked man's expression and then waved before disappearing into the darkness. Percy just stood there stupidly for a moment. He had seen it! Or had he? He played the moment over and over in his mind as he entered his cabin, finally confirming that yes, he had indeed seen it. Oh, he wouldn't be sleeping for a while yet.

.

"So just do him already."

"What?"

"Nico. I mean, I don't understand why you two don't just get naked and get it over with. What's the big deal? It's just sex."

"Call me old fashioned, but I still think my first time should be special."

Bastien took another cookie from the box, "Oh yeah, I forget that you're still a vestal virgin. How is that?"

Percy shrugged and snapped a petal from a flower before placing it in his mouth. After it was dissolved he answered, "I've just been busy with other things."

"Okay, but you're a pretty big deal. You mean to tell me that you've never had a girl just ask to blow you because you're Poseidon's son?"

"Eh, girls talk to me, but I get bored really fast."

"What about guys?"

Percy finished the cookie he had been breaking into pieces. He felt pleasantly fuzzy, "We talk about battles and monsters and stuff."

"You crack me up, Fish Boy. Didn't you go through that really horny phase in your teens? How did you not act on that?"

"Of course I did. I acted on it with my hands."

"And what did you think about?"

"These are my secrets. Why do you want to know?"

It was Bastien's turn to shrug, "Because you fascinate me by how oblivious you are to basic human needs. It makes it difficult to do my job."

Percy looked over at his friend, "What?"

A mild blush swept across Bastien's pale face, "Er... studying. It's difficult to figure out what your personality is when you don't really react to a lot of stuff."

Percy gave Bastien a doubtful look, "Ok. How far along are you in that journal, anyway?"

Meanwhile Nico had just appeared from a shadowy corner in his cabin. He'd felt like paying Percy a surprise visit. He missed the fish brain, though he wasn't quite ready to admit that. Stepping out of his cabin he inhaled the warm air. As much as he disliked camp, he did like the fact that it was always fair weather under whatever enchantment was over the place. He walked over to Percy's cabin and let himself in. No sign of his friend. Nico wasn't all that surprised, as it was the middle of the day, but he had figured it was worth a shot. He continued over to the second most likely place for his friend to be and when he saw the recognizable figure of Percy laying on the wooden dock he felt something in his chest that he wasn't sure about. How quickly Percy had come to mean so much more to Nico scared the shit out of him, so he tried not to allow himself to feel certain things, such as his weak knees and fluttery chest. He saw that a pale man was laying next to Percy and Nico felt a burn of jealousy shoot through his stomach. As he walked down the dock closer to Percy his stomach dropped. The two were laughing and sharing treats from a box. Nico felt his heart fall through the dock when he saw that the treats were lotus cookies. By the time he got to Bastien and Percy he felt heavy with misery and could barely speak.

"Percy." he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Both men looked up at him and Percy giggled, "Nico! We were just talking about you!" he said, reaching toward the man standing on the dock.

Bastien rolled over, "Yeah we-" he stopped to giggle, "We were talking about how you guys haven't fucked yet, and how-" he broke into laughter, "And how he wants to make it special, with like, fuckin' rose petals and shit."

Percy also rolled onto his stomach and smacked Bastien on the shoulder, "I didn't say anything about rose petals, you dick!" he looked at Nico and held out his arms again, "Come here, Sugar Baby."

Nico's mouth was open in a shocked and hurt expression as they spoke, and then he closed his mouth as it drew down in a pained expression. Both boys' mirth sobered as the feeling in the air changed. All three felt Nico's heart break just then, and Percy was quickly on his feet to hold him. Nico pushed him away.

"Nico, what did I do?" Percy asked, still trying to reach out to the smaller man, who was batting his hands away.

"Percy, I can get over you telling him about our love secrets, but I just can't believe that you would do something so stupid. I mean, besides the fact that it fucking breaks my heart, look at you. This isn't you. You don't need this stuff."

"What?" Percy asked, looking down at Bastien, who looked incredibly nervous.

"This!" Nico gestured toward the box of pink cookie crumbs, and then a fit of rage hit him and he kicked it off of the dock. All three men watched as the box quickly sank away, and then the pieces and crumbs of cookie floated on the surface before becoming soggy and sinking as well. Nico turned to Percy, "Do you even realize-" he lowered his voice, "Do you even realize that I was a prisoner because of those?"

"Prisoner in a deluxe suite with anything you could ever want." Bastien added and the other two men looked at him; Percy in warning and Nico in anger.

"I'm almost a fucking hundred years old!" Nico shouted at him, "There are days when I can barely get out of fucking bed because I can feel it. I can feel how old I am in my soul. I can feel that I'm out of time, that something is wrong." Nico continued, seeming to be talking to himself more than the other two, as if it were the first time he was admitting all of this to himself.

"Well they don't do that outside of the casino. Out here they just make you feel nice and fuzzy." Bastien said, also sounding far away.

"Nico, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Percy continued to reach out for Nico, and this time the son of Hades backed away. Percy dropped his hands in defeat.

"Look, I know you didn't even think about all that and were just being stupid, but I just can't right now. Just... don't talk to me for a while." Nico said, continuing to back away for a ways before turning and walking away.

"Nico!" Percy started after him, but felt Bastien's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, man. He needs some space."

"You shut up!" Percy smacked Bastien's hand away, "You got me into this shit!"

"I merely offered it. The decision to take it was yours."

Percy just stared at Bastien, unable to argue. After a moment he came up with something to say. "Why'd you offer?"

Bastien shrugged, "It's no fun to do drugs by yourself."

"We weren't doing drugs!"

"Really, Percy?"

Once again Percy was reduced to staring at his friend with no comeback. He hadn't even thought about eating the cookies as anything bad. He had thought it was kind of like sharing candy. Candy. Nico. Shit, Percy felt terrible about Nico.

"Well, Mr. Expert about everything, how do I fix it?"

"That's your thing. I can only influence. I can't physically push you two together. If I could I would be home by now." Bastien suddenly put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Percy asked, wondering what had upset the pale man. When his friend didn't answer Percy replayed the sentence in his mind. Wait a second... "Hey, what do you mean you could be home by now? And earlier you said me being oblivious made it hard to do your job. What are you up to, Bastien?"

"I'm not up to anything." Bastien said, looking nervous.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how it works."

"That's not how what works?" Percy was scared now. How much did he not know?

Bastien sighed, "When you were little did you ever have play dates?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Your mom put you in a room with some other kid in the hopes that you two became friends, right?"

Percy thought back to his childhood, "Yeah..."

"She couldn't make you be friends, but she just hoped you would, right?"

"What does this have to do with you keeping things from me?"

"Nevermind. Look, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Bastien said, already moving quickly off of the dock.

"Wait, I still have questions and I don't know how to fix things with Nico."

"Figure it out, Tuna Brain."

Before Percy could say more Bastien was running. The son of Poseidon just stood on the dock processing all of the information his brain had just become loaded with. First, Nico hated him, and second, Bastien was hiding something. That was the simple version, anyway. As much as he burned to know Bastien's secret, he was focused on Nico. Nico's fatal flaw was holding grudges, and Percy had fucked up big time.

.

"So Eros is like Cupid, right?" Percy was asking Annabeth later that night.

"Er... yeah. He's the Greek equivalent."

"But I thought Aphrodite was the goddess of love and stuff."

"She is. She's all about beauty, love, and sex. Eros is more about the passion. Basically, Eros is a one-night stand, or teenage love, and Aphrodite is more long term relationship."

Percy sat and thought for a moment. What would the son of Eros possibly be up to? "Hey, do some gods and godesses give their children jobs to do?"

Annabeth studied Percy, knowing he was trying to get specific answers to something, "Nico's dad makes him occasionally collect souls, and Ares enlists his children in the armed forces."

"Would there be any reason gods would want two people together?"

"I guess so. Percy, what are you up to?"

"Bastien just said something about me not being sexually aware made it hard to do his job, and then he said that if he could push two people together he could be home now."

"So like, you and Nico?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Percy, please. Everyone knows about it. You've been crushing on him since he made that fissure in the ground and then told you that 'with great power comes great need to take a nap' or whatever."

"One, those didn't happen at the same time, and two, he was like nine years old. I'm not a pervert."

"I'm not saying you wanted to have sex with him, I'm just saying that's when I knew you liked him."

"Yeah, as a friend."

Annabeth gave Percy a frustrated look, "Percy, you care about Nico more than anyone else, right?"

"Well yeah, but that's because people are dicks."

"And Nico only trusts you."

"Up until today, yeah." Percy said, ready to change the subject back to what Bastien was up to.

"Okay, let me try to explain another way. Have you ever seen two people who like each other, but just won't get together? You don't even know them, but for some reason it's frustrating to see what they can't?"

"I guess so." Percy said, thinking that this conversation was starting to sound a lot like the one he had with Bastien.

"Well, it makes sense that gods might see things like that too."

"So why do they care? We're just mortals."

"I don't know." Annabeth said, sounding defeated.

"What should I do about Nico?" Percy asked, finally giving up on the spaghetti ring dinner in front of him.

"How should I know? He's weird. Do something weird for him."

"He's not weird. He's just... out of place."

"Whatever."

Percy got up from the table, "Well, I'm going to go to bed and try to figure things out." he said, leaving quickly. It was only once he was laying in his bed that he realized he didn't even know where Nico lived. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The vibe at the tiny concert venue was a little bit weird that night. Maybe because it was a lesser known group of bands, and the fewer people made the lighting different, but Nico was nervous. His mind kept wishing that Percy were there with him, holding him and keeping him protected as a rather large guy tripped in the mosh pit and nearly crashed down on him. It was just as well that it made the out of character thoughts leave Nico's brain for a moment. Tonight was about fun. No more thinking about that Seaweed Brain and the fact that he wouldn't be much use as protection if he was hopped up on lotus flowers, and how it mostly hurt because Nico wished he had been important enough to Percy that the guy would have realized what he was doing was not only hurting himself, but Nico as well.

"Dude, are you rollin'?" a voice said by his ear. Nico looked around. He couldn't see any of his friends. Instead, he saw a tall skinny man with half of his head shaved and an eyebrow piercing above one of his lovely blue eyes. Nico knew he was mortal, and was admittedly intrigued. He then remembered that the tall man had asked him a question.

"No. Just tired." Nico said, only then realizing how much that made him sound like an old man.

"That's cool." the man said, and the smaller man barely caught it over the current band's cover of a newer punk song. Nico was mildly impressed with himself for knowing it. In between his thoughts he realized that the man had asked if they could move and was now guiding him toward a wall. Nico's mouth curved in a smirk when he heard the lyrics singing about how if everyone were receiving blowjobs there would be no war. He was amused because he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what this tall man wanted. They carried on a conversation about the band, and who they had come with, followed by a few subtle questions to confirm that the other was thinking the same thing. The tall man's face got closer and closer to Nico's, and at the last moment Nico lost the nerve and turned his face, moving just enough for the other man to kiss his neck instead. "Oh so it's like that?" he heard against his ear before the man bent down to kiss his throat.

Instead of feeling turned on like he hoped he would, Nico just felt panic. The tall man had his slender hand underneath Nico's jaw as his other hand pulled at Nico's collar to expose the skin of his shoulder. Nico's stomach turned when he felt teeth and when he swallowed it away he realized that the tall man was nearly choking him. He started to wonder if this was what his life was going to be like as a gay man. Would he simply meet someone random, let him have his way, and then watch him leave? He wondered if that was why Tyler left; he'd given it up too soon, and once Tyler had him, he was bored with him. Would it have been the same with Percy? Finally give it up to him, only to have Percy realize that he wasn't really in love, just lust, and then leave him? Probably. He felt the hand on his throat get tighter and his eyes darted in the dim light to look at the man. Once satisfied that he had the smaller man's attention he released the throat beneath his grasp and instead grabbed Nico's hand, shoving it into his pants. Again Nico felt nauseous and he swallowed. He couldn't believe that the son of Hades, a demigod with great power, was reduced to being disgusting by a mere mortal. He suddenly felt himself getting tired, unable to keep his eyes open. He leaned against the wall and felt himself slipping down it as the man stared down at him. Nico was terrified that the man would take full advantage until he rolled his eyes and said, "I knew you were trippin' hard on something heavy. What a waste." Then Nico's cheek felt the dirty red carpet of the venue and he fell asleep.

"Should we tell him he has cereal or something stuck to his face?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure he heard you."

Nico could tell that he was in a car, and hearing his friends' voices calmed him as he opened his eyes. Two pairs were staring back at him from either side.

"Have a nice nap?" One asked.

"Dude, I think something might be wrong with you." Another said.

"Bite me, Raphael." Nico replied.

The one called Raphael reached out toward Nico's neck, "It looks like someone already has."

"Yeah dude, what happened?" The female to his right asked.

Nico touched his neck, trying to remember when the tall man had bitten it, "This dude was chatting me up, and I wasn't into it, so I started falling asleep."

"Do you maybe have narcolepsy?" Raphael suggested.

"Eh, I don't think so. It's more of a defense mechanism."

"Okay guys, I called the pizza in just before we left the show. Hopefully we'll be at Nico's place before it arrives." the driver called back to them.

"Who said I'm having a pizza party?" Nico asked, though he didn't really mind. It was better than being dropped off to be alone.

"I think Priah did." Raphael said, already laughing at the girl's offended facial expression.

"Whatever Raph! Baptiste is the one who called for it."

"But you're going to pay for it, right? I mean, with all you guys in the back acting like I'm a damn chauffer, the least you can do is buy me dinner." Baptiste asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"We were taking care of Nico!" Priah protested.

"Whatever." Baptiste said with a smile. He didn't really mind, just this once.

They arrived at Nico's just in time to see the pizza delivery guy drive up as well. They had the pizzas paid for before even entering his home and quickly had them set out on the table. This had more or less been a ritual of theirs every two weeks or so; go to a show, eat some pizza or Chinese and hang out, then part ways until they saw each other in class.

"Nico I love your house." Priah said, her voice echoing in the large empty area as she surveyed the new artwork on the walls.

"I still don't believe that you're not a trust fund baby or something. How else does a guy our age pay for a place like this without running an illegal operation?" Raphael stated between bites.

Baptiste laughed as he watched Nico mixing vodka and lemonade, "Yeah, I mean your dad owns half the mines in America doesn't he?"

Nico looked up from the vile concotion he failed to understand his friends' appeal to, "Something like that. Anyway, here's the first drink for Priah." he said, scooting it across the island in the kitchen and setting up the next cup.

"Such a good host," Priah said as she took the offered cup, "Mixing us drinks when you don't even partake of it."

"Fuckin' straightedger." Raph said, taking the next cup.

They all laughed at the absurdity of the statement and Nico added, "Hardly." as he poured himself some straight up lemonade. He didn't mind his friends assuming that he just wasn't into drinking. He'd rather that than having to explain why he couldn't get drunk as quickly as they did. He didn't want them to think that he was an alcoholic or something. He sighed. He worried too much about what others thought. The group then moved on into the large gallery room and into the far left corner, where Nico had set up a nest of blankets, a bean bag chair, and a television propped up on a cardboard box. He only ever watched the thing when he was with his friends, so he kept it in the box with the blankets on top until they made use of them. It looked strange in the large empty space, but he wanted to keep the private part of his home just that... private.

Midway into the terrible 1960's B horror movie, Baptiste laid back and tried to sigh contentedly, but it came out more like a moan. Worse still to his embarrassment the sound echoed in the room.

Priah laughed, "Hey Nico, have you ever had sex in this room?"

"Have you ever had sex?" Raphael was quick to quip before laughing.

Nico laughed, "Um, why?"

"Because I think the echo would sound cool." Priah answered before making loud, ridiculous moans like some underpaid pornstar. Raphael joined in as did Baptiste, and Nico just sort of sat there awkwardly while his friends tried to be louder and more obnoxious than one another. "C'mon Nico, try it." Priah coaxed.

"Eh... I'm okay."

"Do it, do it, do it!" All three chanted.

Nico sighed. He didn't normally give in to peer presure, but what could it hurt? He took a moment to get into the mood and without thinking found himself loudly moaning, "Ah yes, Percy!" As it echoed around the room everyone fell silent and Nico's cheeks heated up.

"Ugh... you're still hung up on him? Dude it's been like a month already." Priah said after a moment.

"Leave him alone." Bastien defended, "They were friends, Priah."

Priah rolled her eyes, "Still. Percy sucks and you're awesome, so get over it and get you something new."

"This movie really sucks." Nico said, averting the subject. He succeeded in distracting his friends back into watching the movie and they slowly began to go silent as they fell asleep one by one. Soon only Baptise and Nico were awake.

"Yeah, never watching that movie again." Baptiste said next to Nico as the credits rolled.

"Agreed." Nico said, half asleep, but maintaining his cross-legged sitting position. The room was strangely quiet now that the movie was over and Nico took in a deep breath just for noise. He felt Baptiste's arm go around him.

"Priah's right, Nico. You need to start moving on from that Percy guy." the other man whispered so closely that Nico felt Baptiste's scruff scratch his ear. Chills went down Nico's spine, but he wasn't sure if they were good or bad, so he remained still. "Took me all night to put my arm around you." Nico just made a 'hmm' noise and Baptiste's hand moved up his spine and then back down, rubbing Nico's back. It wasn't unpleasant, but Nico wasn't into Baptiste that way. He'd known that the other man was gay too, and that everyone assumed they'd get together by default, but Nico simply wasn't interested, regardless of the Percy situation. He scooted away from Baptiste's reach, but the other man moved close and started to rub his back again.

"Please don't." Nico whispered, feeling awkward. He was relieved when his friend withdrew his touch and whispered, "Sorry." Nico stood up, "I'm going to bed. Do you need anything before I go?" Bastien shook his head and then Nico awkwardly waved before retreating into "his" part of the house. He was so glad that he had figured out how to get the Mist to hide the staircase, just in case Baptiste got any ideas. A while later Nico was laying in bed, staring up into the old rafters. He wasn't worried about his friend. He knew Baptiste was just trying to offer Nico someone to "get over" Percy with, and just plain get it in because he was a typical guy. What was bothering Nico was just how much he didn't want it. He only wanted Percy. He'd considered going back to camp and talking things out with Percy, but he just hadn't had the time to do it. It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but he didn't want to go through any more pain. Boys had hurt him and they would do it again. Maybe it was just best if he kept Percy special in his heart, but kept him and every other guy away. Getting tired, Nico sighed. He felt so lonely sometimes and he hated it. He hated needing other people. He hated how he still wished for Percy to be with him, protecting him. He didn't need protecting, but Nico just wanted the feeling of it anyway. Marbles, sensing Nico's feelings, came in through the cat door at the base of the stairs and quietly padded up, jumping onto the bed. As he curled up next to Nico's head and purred, the stubborn young man let himself be happy that he wasn't completely alone.

The next morning Raphael woke to the smell of something burning. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, where what looked like pancakes were aflame on the stove. He quickly put the fire out, noting that Nico didn't have a smoke alarm, and then wondered where his friend was. He opened the back door to let the smoke out and walked around the kitchen and the large gallery area to find his friend. He didn't know where he slept. Raphael assumed the basement, but he couldn't seem to find the entrance to it. When he went back into the gallery area he noticed that the front door was open and stepped out. He heard shouting and followed it down the long driveway, where he saw Nico throwing rocks at another dark haired man.

"Jeez Nico, would ya quit throwin' rocks at me?" he was saying as he deflected the rocks with curious expertise.

"No. It makes me feel better." Nico stated, picking up another rock from the muddy side of the driveway and tossing it at the other man. Raphael could tell that Nico wasn't really aiming to hurt the other guy, and the scene became amusing.

The other man stood straight, "Fine, if it makes you feel better go ahead. Do what you want to me."

Nico threw the rock in his hand onto the ground and growled, "No. Don't do that. Don't you do that!"

Despite the situation he was in, Percy felt flutters in his stomach. Nico looked like a little kid having a tantrum, but at the same time he could feel the power the smaller man was restraining. It was kind of sexy, he had to admit. Percy had also noticed that the smaller man had gotten a haircut. It made him look not older, but more mature, if that made any sense. He stayed quiet, knowing that Nico had reached the peak of his anger and as long as the other man wasn't provoked he would start to calm down. Nico took a few deep breaths and then looked up. The next thing Percy knew a pair of arms was around him and a pair of lips were on his. Just as he was realizing Nico was kissing him it stopped and he felt the cold slap of Nico's hand across his face, then Nico was kissing him again. When Nico ended that kiss Percy braced himself for another slap, but instead the smaller man pulled him even closer and whispered against his neck, "Fuck. I don't know how to feel."

Percy put his arms around the smaller frame, "I'm sorry, Nico. About everything. I just wasn't thinking and then I couldn't find you." he said quickly before he could overthink anything.

Nico released his hold and looked at Percy, "I kept wanting to go back to camp to talk to you but I just can't get hurt again, Percy. I can't let you do that."

Raphael left the scene, feeling awkward and figuring Nico wouldn't be coming in anytime soon. When he got back inside the other two were awake, with Priah picking at the remains of the pancakes and Baptise running water into the sink to soak the pan.

"Where's Nico?" he asked when Raphael entered the room.

"Dude, I think Percy's here."

"For real?" Priah was already running to the front door, nearly falling down when she almost ran into the two men entering the doorway. She recovered and put on a smile, "Hey Nico, who's your friend?"

"Hey guys, this is Percy."

"Um... hey." Percy said awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting company to be with Nico. He wasn't really a 'company' kind of guy... or so Percy had thought.

Six pairs of eyes stared at him as Nico went about the kitchen, grabbing a new pan and stirring up the pancake batter which had somewhat congealed in his absence. Percy sat down at the table and the others did the same, still watching him.

"Let him alone you guys." Nico warned as he flipped a pancake over, "We're cool, okay?"

"Okay." Baptiste said, and then they all began questioning Percy. Nico continued to warn them when they tried to ask about what he'd done to Nico, so they stayed with simple questions such as how they met, how long they'd known each other, etc. Nico had already told them these stories, omitting certain details, and he silently prayed that Percy's stories would collaborate.

"Summer camp boys. That's so hot." Priah said as Nico set the plate in the middle of the table.

As they ate Nico felt antsy to get his friends out of there so that he could really talk to Percy. He also felt really bad for the guy to be facing an unexpected interrogation. He was taking it well, though, Nico would give him that. As he watched Percy he had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be mad at the boy. He supposed it was somewhat romantic that Percy was the only one who was "immune" to Nico's fatal flaw, but it was somewhat frustrating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Percy asked, noticing that Nico had just been watching them and drinking juice.

"Nah. I'm not all that hungry." he replied. Truthfully he just had a nervous stomach, and pancakes would have made him sick just then.

All of Nico's friends looked at each other, but didn't say anything. They could tell that Nico was ready for them to leave, so they didn't waste much time in eating and helping him clean up the kitchen. As they left Priah turned to him, "Hey, I know you don't have a phone or anything, but if you need us we're just across the field, okay?" Nico nodded, feeling somewhat guilty at keeping some things secret from his friends. Priah was going to hug him, but then remembered that he wasn't really a 'hug' kind of person. Baptiste looked a little defeated, but gave his friend an encouraging smile. Raphael was preoccupied with glaring Percy down until Priah pushed him out of the door. Nico sighed when the door shut and moved to the corner, where he began folding the blankets. Percy came over and helped him.

"It's weird seeing you with friends." Percy said, and Nico gave him a look. He blushed, "You know what I mean. At camp I was your only close friend." Nico gave him another look, "Shit. I'm just going to shut up now." he was only slightly relieved when the other man's mouth turned up at the side.

"Oh Percy, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, taking the blanket in Percy's hands, re-folding it and putting it on top of the stack he had made in the corner.

"Anything but throwing rocks or slapping me would be okay."

Nico bit his lip to keep from smiling. He was having difficulty pretending to hate Percy just then. He was just so clueless and adorable, even if he had insulted Nico. "I think I'm all slapped out unless you keep insulting me."

Percy squirmed and Nico took a quiet delight in it. The taller man helped him place the television into the box and shove it into the corner with the blankets.

"So, I need to go to the store for some stuff. I wasn't really planning on anyone coming over today." Nico said. Truthfully he could wait for what he needed, but he just wanted something to do.

"Oh okay. Do you want me to leave?" Percy asked, sounding pouty. He had come to make things okay with Nico, and the guy couldn't seem less interested. Percy needed something more than being slapped and kissed. He wasn't even sure of what all of that had meant.

"No. I want you to come with me." Nico said, moving into the kitchen to get his shoes by the back door.

"Don't you want to talk or something?" Percy asked, confused.

"Well yeah, but right now my mind is kind of on other things."

Percy just gave Nico a look. He couldn't tell if his friend was being evasive or if he really didn't care that much. He followed Nico out the back door to a garage he hadn't noticed before. They entered the garage and he snorted. "What kind of Nico are you? Driving a truck like that..."

Nico opened the passenger-side door for his friend, "A Nico who wants to blend in with the locals. It got difficult explaining to Mrs. Newberry down the way why I never seemed to go anywhere. Somehow I figured that 'Oh you know, just traveling through shadows.' wouldn't go so well." By the end of his speech Percy was in the truck and he shut the door before getting in on the other side.

"Still... you're not a truck kind of person."

"Who are you to tell me what kind of person I am?" Nico snapped back, then seeing Percy's face as he looked out the back window to back up he softened, "Again, a nifty sports car or even a regular ol' sedan would seem strange at this big factory."

"Hmm. For such a strange guy you sure try hard to blend in." Percy said, to which Nico remained silent. As they drove Percy looked out the window. They were in farming country. On the way in he had seen a farm house a few miles down the way, and he figured that was the Mrs. Newberry person Nico had spoken of. He felt like Nico was impatient with him. Maybe he shouldn't have come. His picturesque idea of how things would play out was fast becoming a silly fantasy. A few minutes later they were in town and stopped in at a large warehouse sort of store. Nico opened the truck door for him and waited for him to get out. They went into the store together and it wasn't until Nico had his hands full that he spoke.

"Percy, could you go get me a basket, please?"

It wasn't quite what Percy had wanted to hear, but he obeyed. On the way back he lost track of Nico, and then something shiny caught his eye. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the display hot tub before Nico's face appeared over the edge.

"I was worried that I had lost you." Nico said, looking indeed very worried. He slipped into the empty hot tub and sat in the opposite corner from his friend, "So how did you find me?" He asked, suddenly rushing into what was really on his mind.

"Bastien helped me." Percy noticed Nico's nose twitch at the mention of Bastien's name, "He's not a bad guy, Nico."

"He gave you lotus flowers." Nico said, knowing how lame he sounded.

"Yeah, but that was just him being stupid. He hasn't brought any more to camp. Anyway, he knows a guy in the Hermes cabin who's really good at finding people. I'm honestly not sure how he did it."

"Hmm. Good for him. How'd you get here? Did he drive you?" Nico hated the suspicion and jealousy in his voice, but couldn't help it.

"I took the bus."

"All the way across the US?"

Percy nodded, "Not all of us can shadow travel like you."

"Still, nobody gave you a ride or anything?" Nico's worried look came back across his face.

"I got a ride from somebody from the bus station to your house. I came early because I figured you'd be home."

Nico appraised the friend in front of him. His shoes were worn and dirty and his shirt looked like it had been worn several days in a row, "Percy..."

"Look, it doesn't matter how I got here. The point is that I'm here and I just hope we can make things work because I really like you and as friends we've been through too much shit to just walk away from each other over something stupid." Percy said quickly. The way Nico was looking at him was making him uncomfortable. It was like a mixture of pity, nervousness, and curiosity. It put him on edge.

Nico moved closer to the other man, "Truthfully Percy, I'm having a hard time being mad at you. That being said I'm still paranoid that you're gonna see someone cooler like Bastien or someone and go for them and leave me and I just can't deal with that."

"Are you seriously jealous of Bastien?"

Nico felt his ears get hot, "Maybe."

Percy chuckled, "You're so adorable Nico. Trust me, I have no interest in him that way."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't trying to get into your pants. Probably why he was feeding you flowers."

"He fucks anything that moves, true, but he's the one who encouraged me to tell you how I feel, so..."

Nico pouted, "Hmph. Fine. I still don't like him."

"But you still like me, right?"

Nico laughed at Percy's cute face, "Of course I do. That's just the trouble. I can't stay mad at you. It's very frustrating."

Percy smiled a very self satisfied smile, "I still like you too."

"Dork. I'm pretty sure I've figured that out. Especially with you coming all the way over here."

"Well... you're important to me." Percy said, blushing.

Nico blushed too and moved to sit next to Percy in one of the formed seats of the hot tub. They looked at each other for a while, communicating in their own way. Percy grabbed Nico's hand and interlocked their fingers and Nico leaned in for a kiss. When that kiss broke apart Percy kissed the hand he was holding and then they just sat and stared into the hot tub, each wondering what the other was thinking just then.

"Nico, I have a question." Percy said after an overhead announcement about socks on sale broke his thought process.

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay if maybe we could be boyfriends? I mean like, I want you all to myself."

Nico smirked, but Percy didn't see it, "You say that like you're worried someone else is gunning for me."

"Well when I saw your friends I just wondered if one of the guys was your boyfriend or something."

Nico laughed, "Percy, we fought a month ago. I'm not going to go hop on someone else that quickly."

"Okay."

"In answer to your question, yes. I want you all to myself too." Nico said, feeling strange at the notion.

"Yay." Percy said and they kissed, sealing the deal, "So boyfriend, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I have some stuff to do around the house, so... housework?"

Percy wasn't all that excited about the housework, but anything to be with Nico would be worth it, so he smiled and said, "Ok, sounds fun."

Nico knew his friend, er boyfriend rather, was lying, but he appreciated his consent. Nico was actually overjoyed at being reunited with Percy again, but he was still tentative about it. His stubborn nature was not allowing him to just wipe the slate clean.

"Hello? Are you there, Nico? It's me, Percy."

Percy's voice took Nico from his thoughts and he snickered at his boyfriend, "And that right there is why I keep you around." he said, kissing the other man, then he stood up and crawled out of the hot tub, "I have to go pay for my things. Are you going to stay in your tank, fish boy?"

"There's not even water in it."

"I know... Weirdo." Nico said before grabbing his basket of things and heading to the other side of the store where the registers were. Percy followed suit, adding things to the basket while Nico wasn't looking. Both knew he knew anyway, but it was a fun little game.

"So um... would you like to spend the night, or do I need to keep an eye on the clock?" Nico asked when they got back to his place that evening. They had just walked around the fields and talked all day, and the son of Hades wasn't ready for Percy to go home yet.

Percy fidgeted with his fingers. He really wanted to spend the night, but he was nervous about what else Nico might be meaning by that, "I'd like to spend the night with you." he said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "I-I don't have any clothes, though."

Nico blinked as though just realizing something, "Oh Percy, I hadn't even thought. You've probably been wearing those clothes for days and I didn't even offer you a clean shirt."

Percy's face flushed, "I'm fine, really."

"Nope, we're washing these." Nico insisted, pulling at the sleeve of Percy's dingy shirt. He looked up into the sea green eyes, "You probably want a shower, too, yes?"

"Yes."

Nico pushed Percy toward the bathroom, "Go now and I'll wash your clothes overnight." he said, closing the bathroom door behind him. He had only pushed Percy like that because he was afraid that spending more time talking about it would lead to him possibly joining the son of Poseidon under the water, which he just wasn't ready for. A good twenty minutes later Percy peeked his head out and called Nico's name. The other man had just been spacing out on the couch a few feet away, so he was near the door almost instantly.

"Um, can I borrow some clothes?" Percy asked awkwardly. Why hadn't Nico realized that? As he gathered some pants and a hoodie for the other man he considered that a part of him had done it on purpose. When Percy exited the bathroom clothed the other man waited a few moments for him to get comfortable on the couch and then ran into the bathroom for his own shower. Asking Percy to spend the night had been a bad idea. Nico was finding himself extremely aroused and wasn't sure how long he could control himself alone in the house with Percy.

Percy listened to the water running as he sat on the couch and looked around Nico's main living area, his eyes wandering beyond the living room up to the loft area holding Nico's bed and dresser. He was half tempted to snoop around, but knew the younger man would catch him in an embarrassing moment like going through his underwear drawer or something, plus he felt like a creep, so he stayed seated. As he listened to the various splashes and streams of Nico showering, his mind began to wander to other places. Naked places. Dripping with water that he could control. Percy wanted to lick the drops of water from that perfect pale skin. He wanted to kiss down Nico's body, and see what was hidden in the towel around his waist for more than a flashed second.

"I'm not a piece of meat, bloody wolf."

Nico's voice brought Percy back to reality and he realized that Nico had gotten out of the shower and was now staring at Percy with a towel around his waist. How had Percy known it was a green towel in his fantasy? How long had Nico been standing there as he fantasized? Before he could say anything the smaller man was up in the loft, opening his drawers and pulling out some clothing. Percy tried to look away, but his eyes kept returning to the smaller man. All he got was the briefest flash of ass before Nico was dressed in comfortable pants and an oversized gray hoodie. He put the hood up over his damp hair before descending the three steps into the sitting area where Percy was. He sat on the other end of the couch with his knees pulled up, reminding Percy of that day he'd professed his feelings and Nico had first kissed him. Good, it seemed Nico was silently telling Percy that they could start over.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" the smaller man asked before walking over and switching the light off. There was an orange glow coming from a lamp in the loft, but the light didn't reach them in the living room.

"Do you even have a TV up here?" Percy asked. All he had seen when looking around was the couch they were sitting on and a bookshelf.

Nico stood up and walked over to a shadow in a corner. He reappeared with the box with the televison inside and set it on the bookshelf and plugged it in, "I just have it for if my friends want to watch movies. Speaking of which, I probably should have let you pick one out before I made it dark."

"Surprise me." Percy said, secretly rather excited to be watching a movie with Nico like a "normal" pair of young kids who liked each other. He was also excited in the hopes of some major necking in the darkness.

Nico went over to the bookshelf and looked at the five titles he owned. Percy hadn't even noticed that they weren't books until then. Nico picked one and disappeared in the darkness near the TV before coming back into view and turning it on.

"Do you need a blanket or like popcorn or anything while I'm still up?" Nico asked, sounding astoundingly normal.

"A blanket would be cool." Percy replied. He wasn't cold, but a blanket meant Nico would have to stay close to share it with him. Sure enough, Nico sat down right next to him and draped a fleece blanket over the both of them. Percy looked at it in the light of the movie and smirked. How adorable was it that Nico's blanket had dinosaur skeletons on it? He knew better than to tease the boy just then. He had just gotten back in his good graces, and wasn't sure how volatile everything still was. He did, however need to comment on Nico's posture. Sure he was sitting right next to Percy, but he was sitting straight up with only his thigh touching Percy's. That simply wouldn't do. "You can relax, Nico." he said, gently tugging at the smaller body. The man melted against him without comment and they started to watch the movie. About a half an hour into it Percy heard Nico sigh contentedly and nuzzle against Percy's shoulder. The taller man turned his head and Nico looked away from the movie to meet his eyes. They kissed sweetly and then Percy started to turn his attention back to the movie, but Nico stopped him with a gentle hand. Percy felt his heart speed up as they began making out. After a while they parted and then Nico was the one to turn his attention back to the movie, leaving Percy feeling neglected. He felt Nico moving and was afraid that the boy was leaving until suddenly he was sitting on the floor in front of Percy with his hands on either of the taller man's thighs.

Percy's mouth went dry as slender fingers slid up his thighs. Nico's face was shadowed by the hood on his sweatshirt, which creeped Percy out in a sexy sort of way. The smaller man stood up and kissed Percy, then he kissed his way back to a kneeling position. He gripped the waist of the borrowed trousers and began pulling them down. In a daze Percy lifted up to help with the removal of his bottom pieces of clothing. He momentarily worried that he didn't look good naked, but then his pants were gone, and his thoughts were replaced by a sexier kind of self consciousness. Nico scooted up closer and ran his hands up and down the tops of Percy's thighs before daring to start stroking the more sensitive skin of the inner thighs. He heard Percy's breathing quicken and then grabbed the taller man behind his knees, pulling him into a more accessible position. Percy audibly swallowed and Nico smirked before kissing him again, stroking the trembling man to full attention with his hand. He could tell how nervous Percy was, but knew it would vanish quickly enough. He once again knelt between Percy's spread knees and then did it. Percy practically yelped as Nico's warm mouth moved over the head of his erection. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Then he felt Nico's tongue lick him from base to tip, and he decided that was now the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Nico stopped and stood up and Percy panicked.

"Lay down here." he said, pushing the coffee table over to allow plenty of room. Percy obeyed, removing his shirt and laying down on the carpet, noting that it still had that plastic brand new carpet smell. Nico crawled on top of him, removing his hood before he kissed down his body, loving every little noise Percy made. He could only imagine what this boy would sound like when he got to the really good stuff. Nico continued kissing his way down, placing a kiss on each hip and then moving toward his real target. He kissed the tip and Percy gasped. Nico smirked because it sounded more like disbelief than anything else. He looked up at Percy as he licked him. In the light of the movie screen the son of Poseidon looked beautiful. Percy looked down and their eyes met just as Nico was sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Holy shit Nico." Percy couldn't find the true words needed to express what he was feeling just then. Nico hummed in response and sea green eyes rolled in pleasure. They snapped back to watch the scene as soon as they could. Percy couldn't believe that he was watching Nico go down on him. His hips involuntarily started to jerk as his pleasure built and Nico reached to hold them down, never stopping the up and down motion with his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this, either. He was just terribly inarticulate and wanted Percy to know that things were okay now. Sure, this was an extreme way of doing it, but Nico had been watching him in the light of the movie, absent-mindedly chewing on the drawstrings of his hoodie, and he was just too adorable. The smaller man had to wipe that look off his face and replace it with a better one. Nico looked up again. So Percy liked to watch, huh? He took the other man's appendage from his mouth and licked it from base to tip, eyes never leaving the sea green ones. He flicked his tongue under the head and Percy blinked, but didn't stop watching. Now it was a challenge. Nico reluctantly looked away as he sucked on the pink tip that was now uncontrollably leaking. Moving his hands from Percy's hips to grip his thighs, Nico started sucking hard and fast, glancing up every so often to see if Percy was still watching. He was biting his lip hard, sensing the challenge, but was still watching. Nico went back to concentrating on what he was doing and opened his throat to take Percy in as deep as he could. He heard Percy make a strangled moan and Nico didn't have to look up to know that he'd won. Percy had thrown his head back and his back was arching against his will as his body coped with the intense feelings Nico was giving him. His hands grabbed at Nico's head for something to hold onto, and because of Nico's haircut he ended up holding behind his neck. The smaller man didn't mind; he was focused on getting Percy over the edge and was glad to know how close he was to achieving his goal. After a while he let go of Percy's legs to hold his hands down. That hadn't been the best idea, as now Percy was thrusting up against Nico's throat, but he only did it about three times before everything came to a glorious end.

"Ah Nico! Ni-" Percy squirmed as his orgasm hit. Nico made sure no bit of it was lost and then sat up. For a moment he wondered if Percy had passed out. He just kissed the inside of the other man's bent knee and watched for signs of consciousness. After a moment Percy looked at him.

"You okay?" Nico asked, smirking just a bit.

Percy melted inside at the other man's cute little smile and nodded. As his body recovered his face started to heat up. Here he was laying naked with Nico staring at him fully clothed. What had they just done? More importantly, though, how soon could they do it again?

Sensing Percy's feelings, Nico pecked him on the lips and then grabbed the dinosaur blanket from the couch, draping it over the taller man. Percy reached over for his pants but Nico stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist, "I'm not going to make you wear my clothes again."

"You just want to keep me naked." Percy teased.

"Duh. Look at you." Nico said, eyes moving across Percy's body. The way they did made Percy wonder if Nico could see through the blanket. The son of Hades stood up and helped Percy stand as well, draping the blanket around the rest of him, "Go to my room. I'll take your stuff to the laundry room." he said, kissing the other man on the cheek before gathering up the clothing from the bathroom floor and leaving down the stairs. When he came back up Percy was perched on the corner of the bed, clinging to the blanket as though it were the most important thing to him. He smiled to himself when Percy looked at him and his eyes went wide.

Nico had come up from the laundry room shirtless. He still had pajama pants on, but they hung so low that they didn't leave much for Percy's imagination. He found himself wanting to pay a lot of attention to Nico's hip bones, and especially run his tongue along the V that dipped into the pajama pants in a teasing manner. Nico was standing close, and was watching Percy curiously, wondering what was on the other man's brain. He was about to ask when the blanket around Percy came open and his now free hands grabbed Nico on either side and pulled him closer. He gasped when Percy started to kiss below his navel. It had been a while since Nico had any sexual attention paid to him, and the fact that it was Percy doing it with no prompting made it that much better. He felt fingers hook into the waistband of his pants and he looked down into the sea green eyes once again dilated with passion.

"You know, I still haven't seen... everything." Percy said, looking up at the younger man while continuing to kiss across his skin.

"Lies. I flashed you a few weeks ago."

Percy tugged the waistband down a quarter inch, "That doesn't count. C'mon, why are you so shy with me?" he kissed right below Nico's navel, "Is it crooked or something?"

Nico laughed and pushed Percy's hands away as he took a step or two back, "You crack me up." he said and put his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, "Now I feel all weird with you watching me."

"Seriously Nico, who's the virgin in this situation?" Percy asked, standing up in all his naked glory. He was actually surprised with how comfortable he felt about it, but that was a thought for another day. He got close to Nico and whispered, "Do I have to pull them down for you?"

Nico felt his stomach drop at Percy's sexy tone and immediately moved his hands away, "Yes. Yes you do."

Once again Percy grabbed the waist of Nico's pajamas and started to move them down. When he had them down to just before the big reveal he looked at Nico and kissed him, and then continued pushing the pants down. The two continued their kiss as Nico stepped out of them and then Percy broke the kiss to look down.

"I knew it didn't feel crooked." he said before wrapping his hand around Nico's already hard length, "But I didn't know it was perfect."

Nico laughed, "You're such a dork." he breathed, already melting into horny guy mode as Percy stroked him. He rested his forehead on Percy's shoulder and more or less purred against his neck, "That feels nice." he murmured.

"Mhm." Percy said, breathing in Nico's trademark scent. He noticed Nico shift his feet and figured that the smaller man was tired of standing, so he moved them both back over to the bed. Nico took the hint and opened up his bed before laying down. Percy took a moment to look him over and Nico blushed, crossing his legs to try and cover himself. Percy got onto the bed, "Why you hidin'?" he asked, taking Nico's leg and moving it over to open the smaller man up.

"I just don't want you to think bad of me for letting you see me naked already."

Aww. Nico was so endearing sometimes. Percy melted inside at how vulnerable his friend seemed just then. "I've seen you naked tons of times." he said, smiling at Nico's confused expression, "Okay, so it was in my head, but still."

This seemed to relax the other man, who stretched out on the mattress, "So you won't think I'm easy if we mess around tonight?"

Percy shrugged, "If you don't put out I'm going to tell everyone at camp that you're a floosy anyway." Nico gave him a nervous look and Percy just had to laugh out loud, "This isn't 1940 baby. You're my sweet, cute, badass Nico and whether we play tonight or not I can't ever think any less of you than that."

Damn. Nico felt himself completely fall for Percy just then. He couldn't stop himself like before. What was wrong with him? Whatever, he didn't care. He'd rather let Percy crush his heart than to not be with him just then. "Percy..." he said, realizing he hadn't reacted to what the other man had said.

"I know." Percy replied and then kissed Nico. What did he know? All thoughts and worries left as Percy started kissing on his neck. He adjusted to a more comfortable position and both men moaned as their groins came in contact with each other. Percy froze, unsure of what to do and what was okay. Nico locked eyes with him and started moving his hips. Percy gasped and moaned, coming down to kiss the other man. He could tell that as Nico got more and more turned on he got less and less nervous. Percy kissed down to Nico's neck and back up, delighting in the increased pressure of their grinding hips as he was pulled closer...

A while later found Percy listening to Nico's heart rate returning to normal. The smaller thought it was cute how Percy was clinging to him as though afraid he was going to suddenly disappear. The body above him was heavy, but not unpleasantly so. He ran his fingers through Percy's hair and kissed his forehead. As his body cooled down Nico began to shiver and Percy moved to look at him. Nico winked at him and Percy just had to kiss that adorable face. He laid down next to the other man and they both stared at the ceiling, thinking. Nico was still shivering, so he pulled to bed covers over them both. Percy watched the whole time, noting that Nico had a tiny little smirk across his face. He was glad; that took away any question he had about whether he had been any good or not.

"You're really smiley." he said quietly as Nico moved to turn off the light.

"I'm just really happy." Nico said, almost inaudibly. It scared him, but he wasn't in the mood to deny himself such feeling. He was going to enjoy the situation for all it was worth. Percy held him closely and sighed, obviously very happy as well, and they fell asleep.

Hey all. Sorry if this chapter seems cut short. I split it into two because it's taking so long to finish. You know, full time job, classes, broken heart, blah blah excuses excuses. Anyway, I hope I still have readers and I hope you like this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Percy opened his eyes to find the room filled with natural light. It hurt his eyes, but not as much as it could have. He turned over and saw Nico sitting up, looking out the window on the wall opposite of himself and sipping orange juice. He looked really far away and Percy was afraid to bring him back as he whispered, "Hey."

Nico glanced over for a moment and smiled, "Hey." he went back to looking deep in thought. "There's orange juice on the table next to you." he said, not moving his eyes away from the window. Percy sat up and took the orange juice from the table. He hadn't felt Nico leave the bed to get it, but then he wasn't all that surprised because Nico was notoriously stealthy.

"What's on your brain?" Percy asked after drinking a sip of the orange juice. He knew it was the expensive kind just from the taste, and he had never had the expensive kind. Nico finished his glass and looked over at Percy.

"Just thinking too much as usual." he said and gave the other man a peck.

"Abouuuut?"

"You, duh."

"Hmm."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Percy shrugged, "Nothing." He knew the other man was lying, but wasn't willing to break the mood just then.

"Well I need to get working outside before the sun gets too hot. How good are you at digging holes?" Nico asked as he got out of the bed and started to dress, laughing at Percy's bewildered look, "You can hang out in here if you want, but I have stuff to do." He had gotten an idea and had to start it right away. He handed Percy his clothes, which were neatly folded and smelled fresh.

Percy got up and quickly dressed, feeling slightly shy now that everything was said and done. Nico sensed this and politely turned away.

"So uh, what kind of holes are we talking about?" the taller man asked, starting to feel nervous when Nico turned to him with a smirk.

Nico wasn't getting much work done. His attention didn't stay on task for very long with Percy shoveling just a few feet away. The son of Poseidon's white shirt was thin enough to show off his physique, and Nico found himself continually looking away from his project to watch Percy's back muscles working under the cotton fabric. Every so often Percy would pause and use the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his eyes, and Nico would get a glimpse of the lean stomach underneath. A part of him felt bad for making Percy work so hard in the hot sun, but he knew the demigod could take it. The bad part of him also took a little bit of pleasure in it all, and he bit his work glove to keep from smiling naughtily. The other man felt the stare and turned around to look at Nico, leaning on his shovel for a small break.

"I don't understand how you're not dying of heatstroke in that black shirt."

Dark eyes looked over, moving up and down Percy's form. He turned full to face the other man, looking away to adjust his gloves as he said, "One, I'm in the shade." he pointed to the wall of the workshop, "And two, it's an old school trick."

"But you have long sleeves on and it's a zillion degress outside." Percy protested.

"How do you think I maintain my milky white color?" Nico joked and then turned back to his brick pile, "Better get back to digging. That's for you, you know."

"What?" Percy hadn't exactly heard what the other man had said because he had turned away.

Nico turned back around long enough to say, "That hole, it's going to be something for you."

Percy bit his lip in nervousness and looked down into the space he had created. For a passing moment he pondered Nico's homicidal tendencies until he heard the other man laugh, "It's a pool, you dork."

Percy looked around the area he had been digging in, "Oh."

"What did you think it was?" Nico asked, abandoning the bricks to walk over.

"Er... nothing. I just figured you were giving me busy work."

The other man's mouth curved up sheepishly, "It kind of is. I can easily move all of this dirt in a matter of minutes. I just thought it would be neat for you to have a part in starting it."

Percy knocked his shovel over, "I knew it was busy work!" he dashed toward the unsuspecting Nico and they both fell to the ground, play-fighting. It didn't take long for Percy to pin the smaller man to the ground, but the look in Nico's eyes made his hold waver. Before he could even think to say anything, the smaller man was kissing him frantically. Percy was quick to respond and they briefly made out on the dirt not 3 feet from the hole he had been digging for the better part of the day. When it was over Nico ran a finger down Percy's face, "I think it's time to quit for the day and get some food. I totally forgot about lunch."

"Hmm..." the man above him purred, tracing a finger across Nico's torso, "I can think of something I want to eat." he had to laugh when Nico blushed. So, he could dish out some flirting, but couldn't take it? Lucky for the smaller man, his stomach growled, pausing Percy in his thought to tease him. He reluctantly got up off of the smaller man and helped him up, "So what's for dinner?"

"I feel so cliche right now, but I don't care." Nico said as he pointed a fry at the sky. The sun was quickly setting, and he and Percy were sitting on a worn wooden cattle fence, watching it.

"Yeah, burgers and fries are pretty romantic." Percy joked before taking another bite of his cheeseburger. The two fell into silence as they continued eating and watching the stars beginning to appear.

"Is it fucked up that we're eating burgers on a cattle fence?" Nico asked as he placed the trash into the paper bag the food had come in and crumpled it to fit into his cargo pocket, "Like, what if a cow came up and was all, 'Moo. That was my husband!'?"

Percy laughed, "I love your weird brain." he said, moving over to try and kiss his boyfriend. His foot slipped and he nearly fell off of the fence, but he did a frantic body wiggle and balanced himself. Nico closed the rest of the distance for the kiss and Percy could feel the smile on his lips, "You laughin' at me?"

"Maybe." Nico replied in a gravelly tone that Percy was coming to know as his "comfortable" voice; it was the tone he had when he was most satisfied and happy. The tone he seemed to use only with Percy. The son of Posedion thought back to when he had spied on Nico and Tyler. He couldn't remember ever hearing Nico use that voice with the kid, but maybe he just had a convenient memory.

Nico hopped off of the fence and offered Percy his hand, which seemed almost luminescent in the half light of dusk. The other man took it, smiling to himself when Nico didn't let go as they made their way back to his place. When they got inside Percy had to use the restroom and Nico laid on the couch to wait. When the other man got out of the restroom Nico was fast asleep and Percy smiled. His boyfriend was just adorable. Percy smiled again. His boyfriend. He couldn't believe that Nico was his. He hadn't comprehended it until that moment, but now that he did he felt calm and happy and it was the greatest feeling in the world. He had a thought to just put a blanket on Nico and let him sleep where he was, but he didn't think that would be very comfortable, so he gently picked him up and took him over to the bed. The smaller man was half conscious and mumbled something as he gave a half-assed attempt at taking his shoes off. Percy took the other man's shoes off, but paused at his belt. He felt weird about undressing Nico when he was half asleep. When the other man sleepily started to unbuckle he took charge and finished the job, carefully pulling the jeans down and tossing them on the floor. He pulled the covers up over Nico and kissed his forehead before returning to the couch. He just didn't feel right about just assuming he could sleep in Nico's bed with him, especially in just his boxers, so he stripped down and curled up on the couch with the dinosaur blanket.

Percy woke up feeling heavy. He didn't remember the blanket being that thick. He slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted with a head of black hair. He smiled. Apparently during the night Nico had joined him in sleeping on the couch. He heard the sound of joints cracking and then Nico was looking at him with tired, slightly weirded out eyes.

"I hate waking up in weird places and having that panic swoon." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"But it's adorable when you do." Percy said. Somehow Nico had gotten even cuter with his sleepy eyes.

The smaller man laid back down, "Can't move."

"Then don't."

Nico obeyed, staring at the back of the couch. They laid there like that for quite a while, but then Percy really had to use the bathroom, so he carefully wiggled out and put the dinosaur blanket over Nico. When he came out the other man hadn't moved at all.

"You ok?" Percy asked, noting the melancholy in Nico's eyes.

"Yeah. Just really tired for some reason." Nico stopped when Percy sat on his legs and started to run his hands up and down his back. When the son of Poseidon applied pressure Nico's vertebrae cracked in succession to the palm running up and down his spine.

"Holy shit. It's like massaging concrete." Percy thought out loud.

"I know." Nico said, sounding distraught, "I'm so tired, Percy. Just tired."

Percy leaned forward and kissed Nico's neck, "Hey, it's okay to feel like that sometimes. Don't let it make you feel badly and make it worse. Here, we can just hang out all day, okay?"

"But I have to work at the shop."

"Do you really?"

Nico hesitated. No, not really. He just knew he'd feel like a lazy bum if he didn't actually do anything all day. "Keep doing what you're doing." was all he said, and Percy was smart enough to shut up and do it. After a while he noticed how quiet Nico had gotten. He hadn't even moved for a good five minutes. Percy stopped the massage and looked at his boyfriend, who was fast asleep. He carefully stood up and covered the smaller man with the dinosaur blanket, kissing his forehead before sneaking off to shower. When he got out Nico was still out like a light. Percy was worried. He couldn't decide if he should wake Nico up or just let him sleep. He knelt down and looked at the other man's face as he slept. He didn't look sick or anything, just exhausted, so Percy decided to just let him be.

After dressing he walked downstairs, nearly tripping over Marbles who had come to greet him halfway. Percy walked into the kitchen and started looking through drawers, trying to find something a non-cook like him could make for his lover. Nothing. Didn't this guy like cereal? He didn't bother with pancakes because they'd had those a few days ago... plus he had no idea where the griddle was or how to use it. Percy sighed and then something caught his eye. Keys to the truck. He was about to grab them when he heard Nico enter the kitchen.

"Percy."

Percy turned. Nico was wrapped in the blanket and looking confused.

"Come upstairs." he said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Percy asked. This whole day felt weird already, like something was going to happen.

"If you are we can go get something."

Percy really wasn't. He was too filled with worry about his boyfriend. He went over to Nico and they started upstairs. Percy tried to wait by the couch when Nico went to grab some clothes for the day, but the smaller man grabbed his hand and took him along. Percy could tell that Nico didn't want him to be too far away. What was up with him? Percy was about to ask when he was pulled over to the bathroom. He was nervous until Nico grabbed his toothbrush. The taller man sat on the counter to Nico's left and watched him get ready for the day. Later he watched the other man struggling with a cowlick in his hair and snickered.

"Come here, I'll fix it." he said, moving Nico to stand between his knees. He wet his hands and ran them through Nico's hair. "Pity you cut all your hair off." Percy thought out loud.

Nico shrugged, "Just needed a change. It's grown out a lot, though." He closed his eyes as Percy ran his fingers through his hair, "That feels really nice."

"You're not going to fall asleep on me here, are you?" Percy teased.

Nico smirked and opened his eyes, "No." he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, "When do you have to be back at camp?" he suddenly asked, holding onto Percy's knees as he looked up at him.

"I should probably head back today or tomorrow. Tomorrow probably." Percy hated to leave, but he did have responsibilities at home.

"Aww. You'll visit me whenever you can, though?"

Percy smiled, "Of course." He wasn't stupid enough to suggest that Nico come back and stay with him. He already knew the answer. On another thought, Nico seemed to be cheering up. Maybe he just wasn't a morning person.

"Good." Nico kissed him again... and again. He pressed up onto his toes as Percy grabbed him closer. He loved the feeling of being wanted that Percy gave him.

After a while Percy came up to inhale deeply. Until then he hadn't even realized that he had been holding it as they kissed. Nico looked up at him with his dark eyes and squeezed Percy's hips, "Want to go to my room?" he whispered. Percy came down from the bathroom counter and pecked Nico quickly, "Mhm." he replied, knowing exactly what Nico was meaning by asking. Percy was strangely calm about the idea, as if it had happened a million times before. Nico grabbed his hand and they went over to the loft area that was Nico's room. Nico threw the blankets to the bottom of the bed and Percy laid down, the smaller man quickly following to lay on top of him.

Every so often Percy would feel Nico's teeth graze his lips, or his nails lightly scratch his skin. He could tell Nico was trying not to do those things because he knew Percy didn't like it. His thoughts were interrupted when his shirt was pulled up over his head and then he heard the distinctive sound of his zipper opening.

"Don't think." Nico whispered against Percy's lips as he pushed his own pants down. He stood up and shimmied out of them before tugging at Percy's pant legs. Percy was a little bit bothered with the skill Nico had at taking someone else's clothes off, but then he was naked and Nico was looking at him and he stopped caring. Instead he felt himself flush red and then a relaxed feeling swept over him as Nico covered his body with his own...

"So how do you feel?" Nico asked later as he rested his head on Percy's chest, his head began to bounce as the son of Poseidon sobbed. Nico quickly looked at his lover. Oh shit, had he hurt him? "Percy, are you okay?"

Percy covered his eyes with his hands. He had no idea what was happening to him. It was like suddenly out of nowhere all of these different emotions just hit him. "I don't know." he admitted, not moving his hands from his eyes. What was he, some sentimental girl?

"You're not hurt, are you?" he heard Nico ask, sounding afraid.

Percy gave a little smile to calm his lover, "No." he sniffed, "I think you punctured whatever I used to hold my emotions in, though." he moved his hands from his eyes to rub the tears away and saw Nico smiling at him.

"Aww, you are so fucking adorable, Percy! Come here." Nico pulled Percy up into a hug. He secretly thought it was hilarious that the son of Poseidon had cried after his first time, but it was also so sweet and vulnerable of him to do so that Nico knew better than to tease him about it. Percy just held onto him for a while until he finally pulled away and flopped back down onto the bed.

"I've just been fucked." he said, staring up at the ceiling, "I've just been fucked by Nico di Angelo."

Nico laughed, "Would you like me to make you a shirt?"

Percy looked at him and laughed, "No." then he got serious again, "Do you think people at camp are gonna know?"

The other man shrugged, "Some might be able to figure it out. It's up to you who you confirm it to. Besides, fuck it, who cares?"

"I care." Percy sat up to look Nico in the eyes and the other man looked nervous. Percy grabbed his face in both hands, "I want everyone to know that I'm yours." he kissed the smaller man, "In every way." he kissed him again.

"Yep. Making you a t-shirt." Nico teased, "On the back can it say, 'And I liked it?'"

Percy pretended to think about it, "No. I loved it."

"Even better."

They both laughed and then Marbles jumped up on the bed. Nico picked him up, "Pervert cat. He was probably watching the whole time."

"I wonder if he minds that you're holding him naked."

As if understanding what Percy said, Marbles began to wiggle out of Nico's hold. "Pervert cat." Nico laughed.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood now." Percy said, watching Nico laughing, "I was worried for a moment."

Nico sat down on Percy's hips and pet the other man's hair, "I just get that way sometimes. I'm glad you were here this time."

"Me too."

"Well, better get some clothes on and do something with my day." Nico said, getting off of Percy and searching for the pants he had been wearing about 45 minutes earlier. Percy just watched him and Nico turned to him as he buckled his belt, "You can just hang out here if you're not feeling up to it."

Percy blushed, knowing that Nico was meaning if he was too sore. He felt fine, though, so he also moved from the bed and put his clothes back on. He stole a kiss from the other man and it turned into another kiss, and another. Percy sat back on the bed and Nico was about to crawl back between his legs when Percy's stomach growled.

"Maybe we should eat something before round two." Nico laughed, pulling Percy up. He still couldn't believe he had topped Percy. He had to admit that it made him feel pretty alpha just then. Still, there was plenty more he wanted to try with his boyfriend, and he was wondering how much they could do before he had to go back to camp.

"As much as I'm not much for camp, I must say that I've always enjoyed the smell of it." Nico said as he stepped out of the shadows by Percy's cabin.

Percy smiled and kissed Nico, "You crack me up."

"Hey Percy! Long time no see." Grover said, clopping up to the two, "Uh, nice shirt."

Percy's ears turned red. He had forgotten that he had put it on after Nico had made it for him. He had intended to just wear it to bed sometimes. "Thanks." was all he managed to say.

Annabeth came over to join the group, "Oh hey guys. Nice shirt Percy." she laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up."

"Hey, what you two do is none of my business... unless you put it out there for everyone to see. Which you have."

"It's not like people aren't going to assume anyway, right?" Percy said, starting to walk across camp. The shirt was a bright blue that made people check it out, and then bright green block letters proclaimed, "I just had sex with Nico di Angelo."

"What about the little ones?" Annabeth glanced around at the onlookers nervously.

"One, they probably don't know what it means, and two, they don't know who Nico is." Percy said, though his voice wavered a bit.

"Er..." Annabeth pointed to Nico's shirt, which read in bright yellow, "I'm Nico di Angelo." When had he put that on?

Nico laughed evily, "Come on sweetheart, let's change your shirt." he started to steer the other man over to his cabin. Percy wanted to tell the other man that he didn't have any shirts in the Hades cabin, but he knew that wasn't really what Nico was saying. They departed from the other two and made their way to the Hades cabin. Once inside Nico opened a window in the common room area to let some air in, then he grabbed Percy's hand and led him into the bedroom. "Hmm, better take that offensive shirt off." he smirked, tugging at the blue fabric. Percy looked nervously up at the windows he knew people could see through. What if Annabeth and Grover were watching them? The smaller man grabbed his chin to regain his attention and Percy saw that he was already almost undressed. Nico sat on the bed and started working on Percy's belt as the son of Poseidon kept glancing at the windows.

"You seem nervous about something." Nico commented as he pulled down the other man's jeans.

Percy tore his eyes away from the window, "It's just weird not being in the middle of nowhere anymore."

Nico smirked, "Afraid someone might hear us?"

"No." Percy blushed.

"Riiight." Nico pulled the other man down onto the bed and looked up at him, "Well I promise to do my best to stay quiet." he flashed an up-to-no-good smile and grabbed Percy's hands, placing them at his waist. Percy took the hint and pulled Nico's pants off. He glanced up at the window one more time, but then Nico grabbed him by the neck and he focused on more important matters.

"Have you ever been so comfortable and satisfied that you don't want to move from that spot, because you know nothing will ever be better than what you're feeling right then?" Nico asked after he caught his breath.

Percy pushed up onto his arms to look down at Nico. He did indeed look the happiest the other man had ever seen him. Nico kissed Percy's arm and pulled him back down to lay on top of him. "So I take it that means I did a good job?"

Nico sighed contentedly, "Better than a good job." he ran his fingers through the other man's hair, "I didn't think you'd ever be into the whole bitey scratchy thing."

"I'm not. I just had a suspicion that you were, and you being turned on turns me on."

The smaller man snickered and went quiet for a moment before he stopped petting Percy's head, "Percy, I have a confession."

"Hmm?"

"I know you watched us that one night."

Percy sat up, beet red and trying to stutter out an explanation. Nico sat up and held him by the neck, "Percy, I don't care. Who do you think I was performing for?"

"What?"

Nico's evil little smirk made its way onto his face, "Tyler wasn't that great, but I knew you were watching, so I put on a show just for you." on the last three words Nico drew a finger down Percy's nose, "Of course that was before I knew you were into me. I was just doing it to embarass you. Obviously that plan backfired."

"Now I'm embarassed. I don't want you to think I'm some creepy voyeur or something."

"I don't. I just know you're too curious for your own good sometimes. I should spank you or something." If possible, the taller man turned an even darker red and Nico laughed out loud, "Oh, your face! Don't worry, Percy, I'm not into that. I'm just messing with you."

Percy sighed and moved to lay next to Nico, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm cute?"

"Works for me." he kissed the other man, "Well, I guess we'd better clean up and get back out there." He started to get up, but Nico grabbed him.

"But I have to leave tonight. You sure you don't want to stay here just a little longer?"

Percy was a sucker for those big dark eyes, "Okay." he held Nico closely in a spooning position, running his hand up and down the pale skin, "You're so pretty." he thought out loud.

Nico snickered, "You're adorable, Percy. Stoppit."

"Can't help what comes naturally."

"Hmm... comes naturally..."

"Pervert."

"Naturally."

A knock at the door stopped their banter and Nico ungracefully rolled off of the bed to see who it was. Percy thought to inform Nico he hadn't any pants on, but by then the smaller man had opened the door just enough to peek his head out.

"Er... I heard Percy was back and wanted to speak to him." Percy heard a voice on the other side of the door say.

"But he's going to be here all the time and I go home tonight. I want to be selfish just a little while longer."

Percy heard the other man laugh and knew that it was Bastien. He had missed his strange friend who seemed the opposite of Nico in many ways. He pulled his pants on while Bastien argued that he was leaving soon as well.

"Why?" Percy asked, replacing Nico's spot in the open crack of the door.

"Oh Percy, hi. I was just hoping to talk to you about some things, but I'll let Nico have his time with you. See you at dinner, yeah?" he gently pushed the door open enough to see Nico, who was now hiding behind Percy, "I'll see you around, Nico."

Nico reached around Percy to push the door closed and the taller man turned to face him, "Are you still mad at Bastien over the flowers?"

Nico turned and walked to the bedroom, where he pulled his own pants on, "Mad, no. Wary, always. I'm not going to be one of those people who tells you not to be friends with someone just because I don't like them, just... be careful with him. I don't trust him."

"Wow. Do you even know how many people said the same thing about you?" Percy didn't say it angrily, just as an observation.

The smaller man pulled a new shirt over his head before looking at Percy, "True, but in my defense I didn't introduce you to drugs."

Percy stayed quiet, unable to argue that point. Instead he decided to change the subject, "So, do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

Nico smiled evily, "You have your own stuff in your cabin, dork."

"But that's so far away." the other man pouted, knowing that it would work on Nico's evil glee. Sure enough the smirk faded, but the answer was not what he was expecting.

"Too bad. Guess you'll have to stay in my cabin indefinitely, or wear the shirt I made for you. Either way I win, so whatever you choose is cool with me." Nico was now laying on his stomach on the bed, looking up at Percy.

Percy sat down next to the smaller man, who moved to his side to better look at his lover. Percy ran his fingers through Nico's hair, "Your powers of manipulation scare me a little bit."

Nico sighed and closed his eyes at the other man's ministrations, "I don't mean to."

"Well, in a fucked up way I think I kind of like the fact that you scare me sometimes."

The up-to-no-good smile returned, "Hot." Nico sat up, "Okay, I've started to feel bad. Go see Mr. Bastien, and I'm going to go home and work on that project in the backyard."

"Really?" Percy was surprised at how quickly he had changed his mind.

"Yeah. If he's really leaving soon like he says, then I think he needs your time more than I do."

"What happened to you being selfish?"

Nico shrugged, "You're turning me soft I guess."

Percy smiled and just pulled his lover into his arms. They stayed that way for a while, and then Nico pulled away, "Well, back to the real world I guess."

"Nooo. Five more minutes." He hugged Nico tightly.

"What about your friend?"

Percy sighed, "I guess you're right." he loosened his hold on the smaller man and looked down at his face, "When will I see you again?"

"I'll come back next weekend."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

The pair shared a few more kisses, and then Nico finally pulled away, "See you next Saturday." he said before walking into the dark bathroom and disappearing. Percy sighed again and picked up his blue shirt. It was inside out. He smiled as he put it on that way. Technically he was still wearing the shirt Nico had made for him, but without offending anyone for the moment. After checking his hair in Nico's mirror he went out of the cabin to search for Bastien.

Percy found Bastien at the end of the dock, kicking at the water with his feet.

"If I were the type, I would totally just push you in."

Bastien turned around slowly, "But you wouldn't, even so." he patted a spot next to himself, "Come and sit, unless you need to get back to Nico soon."

"No, he went home. I'll see him next weekend." Percy said as he sat down, feeling happy to be in a familiar place again.

"So you're going to try and make things work long distance?" Bastien asked before taking a marshmallow from a bag and eating it.

Percy shrugged, "I guess so."

"So is he going to come to camp eventually, or are you going to go be with him wherever he is or what?"

"We haven't thought that far ahead."

"Maybe you should."

"Why? We've just barely started dating."

Bastien shrugged, "Just something to think about."

Percy laid down on the dock, "So why are you leaving? Summer vacation?"

"Going back to my dad's." Bastien looked back at Percy, "Going to see what he wants me to do next."

"Like what?"

Bastien sighed and looked away, "Oh you know, manipulating people and junk, but not really."

Percy sat up, "Yeah I don't know what those words mean."

"Okay, so you know how I was asking you a while ago how sometimes you see people who are obviously into each other and you wish you could just lock them in a closet until they get together?"

"Er maybe kind of sort of yeah."

"So think about that for a second and what it has to do with you."

Percy looked across the water in thought, and then horror struck his face as he looked at Bastien, "You mean me and Nico?"

Bastien nodded, "Mhm. What's with the look, though?"

"We were your project? You put us together?"

"Woah woah, hold on here. Let's get everything straight. You two already liked each other. It was just my job to get you to do something about it."

Percy covered his eyes, "I'm confused."

"I'm supposed to help love become realized, you know, so it doesn't go to waste. Unrequited love is one thing, but when it's equal on both ends and isn't dealt with, it's just like this ball of energy that makes everyone agitated. Now, I can't just tell y'all to get together, but I can help you come to the conclusion on your own and then help you figure out what to do about it."

"Couldn't we just do that on our own?" Percy asked, uncovering his eyes to look at his friend.

Bastien laughed, "Please, you two were the most difficult I've had. You didn't even have it on your brain until I said something and Nico was so busy trying to get with others to deny his feelings about you that he was never gonna make a move."

"I feel cheated now." Percy pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I like to think that it just happened and is all cute and romantic like the movies."

"It still is. I could lead you to the water, Percy-horse, but I couldn't make you drink."

Percy pouted again, "So were we really friends, or were you just doing your job?"

Bastien sighed and took another marshamallow from the bag, "You sure you don't want one of these before I tell you?"

"Dude, no. Are those like the lotus cookies?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not gonna do that to Nico."

"Fine. Well, you probably won't like me anymore after I tell you everything."

Percy took a deep breath, "I'm ready for it. Give me the truth."

"Okay, so first of all I'm not really sixteen."

Percy had been able to keep calm until then. Suddenly he was feeling dizzy, "What?"

"I'm really nineteen. I never went to camp, so that was true. I just had to get in here to help you two along in your relationship."

"What about Tyler? What if it worked out between him and Nico?"

Bastien shrugged, "Then I would have failed and had to move on to the next one, but I would have to know for sure that it would work out, even in a dysfunctional way."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I get."

Bastien knew the question was coming before Percy even asked, "Are Nico and I going to make it?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"But do you know?"

The blonde nodded, "Yup."

Percy studied the other man's face for any hint of the answer, but didn't find any.

"So old man, were you really my friend?"

"Actually yes. I didn't have to befriend you to make things work. It made things easier for sure, but you're a cool kid and I actually like hanging out with you. I'm sad to have to go."

"Hmm..." Percy didn't really know how to respond. He was hurt and confused.

"You ok?" Bastien nudged the other man.

"Bleh, I don't know." That bag of marshmallows was starting to tempt him. Bastien seemed to sense this and nudged the bag toward him. Percy pushed it away, "No. Dude, I think you have a problem."

"Duh." Bastien took another marshmallow from the bag, "Though, you are the first person to actually mention it." he went for another marshmallow and Percy stopped him.

"Why?"

"Because people are probably uncomfortable with it."

"No, I mean why do you have to be high all the time?"

Bastien sighed again and looked up at the sky, "Oh wow... I guess because it feels good."

"Why do you need to feel good?"

Blue eyes looked into sea green ones, "It dulls the ache. People are always thinking that they're in love with me. It makes it hard to find someone who genuinely likes me for me. I'm lonely, Percy."

Percy looked at his friend. Upon thinking about it, he realized that Percy was the only one who really "hung out" with Bastien. He softened a little.

"Well... I'm not in love with you."

Bastien laughed, "Well thanks I think."

"By the way... which way do you swing, if you don't mind me asking?"

The blonde made to eat another marshmallow, but then thought better of it, "I like the ladies. I mean, like who you like, I don't judge, but I prefer someone with different bits and pieces."

Percy laughed, "Well, that's good to know I guess. I think Nico gets a little bit jealous sometimes."

"Cute. Not enough for it to be a problem though, right?"

"Nah. He's pretty secure."

"Just be careful. Long distance can be tough."

"Ok..." The way Bastien said it made Percy nervous. Did he know something? He knew asking would be futile, but the seed was planted. The two sat on the dock, looking at the water. Bastien put the bag of marshmallows away and Percy smiled at him in encouragement. As the sun started to set Bastien stood up.

"It's about time for me to go."

"Will I ever see you again?" Percy asked, feeling stupid at how he sounded.

Bastien smiled, "Maybe. I actually kind of like it around here."

"Good. I hope to have you back here soon. Maybe you can be a counselor or something." Percy winked.

"Yeah... Relationship counselor." Bastien muttered. The two laughed and then Percy stood as well. They said their goodbyes and then Percy found himself alone on the dock. He hadn't been alone for a long time. He was glad that he was near water; it made him feel calm as he processed everything.

The son of Poseidon took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans so that he could dip his feet in the lake. He needed more, so he took off his shirt and jeans and slipped into the cool water in just his boxers. He would have gone all natural, but there were still kids in canoes on one side of the lake. As Percy dove into the water he enjoyed the silence. He could finally think. Everything was jumbled up, though; he couldn't decide what to process first. He and Nico were boyfriends, he was no longer a virgin, Bastien had influenced his and Nico's relationship in a way he wasn't sure about, Bastien was a drug addict, Bastien knew whether the relationship would last and not once but twice warned about distance. Percy came up to the surface to get some air and then dove back down into the silence. He finally concluded that he and Nico were happy at the moment and that was really all that mattered as far as their relationship went, and there was really nothing he could do for Bastien now that the boy was gone; all he could do was hope that he got the help he very much needed. When he came up for air again he saw a shadow on the dock.

"Bastien?" he whispered into the dark.

The form said nothing, but reached out a thin, pale hand, which Percy took and was pulled toward the dock, where he met Nico's pale face. Percy figured he wouldn't have been able to see the boy under the hood were it not for his beautifully pale skin. He pecked the face in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I lied. I'm not ready to be away from you yet." Nico said before helping Percy out of the water. He moved to give the other man his hoodie, but Percy already had his shirt on before Nico was fully unzipped.

The taller man smiled and pulled Nico into a hug, "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." the smaller man hugged him closer, breathing in the son of Poseidon's beachy smell, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. Bastien just left."

"How did that go?"

Percy shivered, "Can we talk about it later? I need to change and then we can eat and then uh... go back to my place." he nudged the other man.

"Cheeky."

"I'm joking."

"I know." Nico pecked Percy again, "Let's go eat. I really want some mac and cheese."

"Really? You've been here 3 minutes and you're already being too adorable to let you go?"

"Why would you let me go anyway?" Nico raised an eyebrow. Percy just pecked his cheek and then they made their way to the mess hall.

"Your cabin is way too open. It's giving me reverse claustrophobia." Nico said, wrapping himself in Percy's blue blanket. He had just taken his clothes off only to realize how much privacy was lacking in his boyfriend's cabin.

"Afraid someone will see us or something?" Percy smirked at how the tables had turned.

"Maybe."

"Have you ever seen me walking around naked in my cabin?"

Nico bit his lip as he thought, "No, but then I'm not a peeker, unlike some people I know."

Percy laughed, "I don't know if it's like the Mist or what, but nobody can actually see inside of here."

"Hmm..." Nico loosened his grip on the blanket and it fell to reveal his shoulders, "Are you sure?"

Percy stretched out on the bed in all of his naked glory, "Positive. Now come here." he pulled the smaller body over to sit on top of him, effectively getting his boyfriend out of the cacoon of blue blanket. Nico looked down at him and moved in to kiss his lover.

Later that night found Nico going through every thing in Percy's room as the other man watched with an amused expression. "You're as bad as Marbles." he told the smaller man, "Have to investigate everything."

"Meow." Nico said as he opened what looked like a shoe box with shells glued to it.

"One of the younger campers made that for me last year." Percy explained, noting the other man's expression. Nico pulled out a dusty lotus flower cookie from the box and Percy's stomach dropped. He had forgotten about that.

"Why do you have food in your keepsake box?" Nico asked, careful not to sound accusing just yet.

Percy swallowed, "I think that was one he put in my pocket and I put it in there for later. You can throw it away, though."

"I will. That reminds me, what did Bastien have to say?"

Percy told the younger man everything that Bastien had said. Nico just sort of bit his lip as he listened. When Percy was finished the smaller man sat on his bed, "Sooo okay... Bastien didn't put us together, but he steered us that way?"

"Apparently."

"And he's an addict because he has to make other's romances come true, but can't have anything like that himself. Rough."

"Yup." Percy wasn't sure what Nico's reaction was exactly.

"Well, I suppose it's all rather poetic or something."

"So are you weirded out or what?"

Nico crawled back into the bed with Percy, "I've been on a kind of 'live for the now' kick, so as far as I'm concerned we're together and I like you and that's all that should really matter right now. If we worry too much about what's real, or if it'll work out we won't have any time to just be together."

Percy pulled Nico close and wrapped an arm around him, "That's why I like you, Nico. Straight and to the point."

"Straight? Not so much. As far as to the point..." Nico reached down and cupped Percy in his hand.

The son of Poseidon took in a breath, "Yeah I think that's another reason why I like you." Nico just giggled and kissed Percy on the lips. "So does this mean you're spending the night?" the taller man asked.

"Oh but Percy, that's against camp rules." Nico smirked.

"I won't tell if you won't."

In answer Nico cuddled up closer to the other man. He planned to stay the night with Percy. He wanted to stay with him forever just then. He had a passing thought of doing so, but then he realized that he had classes and other things to take care of. Maybe when his classes were over. He didn't like camp much, but with Percy there with him it wasn't that bad. The way Bastien talked it seemed that their distance could be their undoing, and Nico was willing to do what he could to make sure that wouldn't happen.

x.x.x

I've decided to just go ahead and finish this story up. I've become disenchanted with it, plus I'd like to start on another branch of The Blackness. This took forever because I'm just not into it anymore. I think I wrote like 3 words a day at most there for a while. I tried not to half-ass the ending, but I just started running out of ideas. It was really just something to work out my frustration with my own Tyler, and it's done that. I like my lil universe that my other stories seem to all connect to. This one is outside of that universe and just yes I don't like it anymore.  



End file.
